My YuGiOh Life (season 0)
by Lunadragon x anime
Summary: Okay so this is how it started. I was on a plane from America to go move to Japan using a ticket a got from my grandfather who passed some time ago. After I get off the plane, get my suitcases, and head out of the airport I pass out. As I wake up I meet someone who has tri-colored hair. Wait that's Yugi! OMR am I in YuGiOh? ( First time fanfic so pls try it. Yami Yugi x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first try at a fanfic so I thought I'd try a YuGiOh one. If you guy have any pointers pls comment**

**I don't own any of the Yu Gi Oh characters(unfortunately) all the YuGiOh people belong to Takahashi Kazuki. Only person I own is Luna Tsukino (OC)**

* * *

><p>"My name is Luna Tsukino. Right now I am on a plane from America to Japan for reasons that now I don't really want to talk about.<p>

Anyways I'm lucky I get to even go there if it wasn't for my Grandfather. You see before he died of an illness known as cancer he always wanted me to learn about his culture and as you might guessed that was Japanese. He'd teach me the language and give me lessons that students in Japan would learn. He'd tell me about their stories and myths. Also he showed me anime that he'd used to watch when he was a kid and in turn I showed him anime that I've started recently seeing. He even talked about how, one day when I got older, he'd bring me to Japan.

As you can see that never happened but he left me a plane ticket to Japan so I can go anytime. Although my Grandpa wasn't the only one that I was close with.

Many people say I looked just like her. Me and my mom are both tanned, as if we would always go out in the sun. I have her long black hair that reached down to my waist. The only difference was that she had deep purple eyes. I had deep emerald colored eyes that I inherited from my Grandpa's gene pool. Any ways my mom was an archaeologist. She'd study about the history of other places, mostly Egypt since that's where she's from.

Mom would tell me all about Egypt, its ancient history, their beliefs. She would even teach me how to read hieroglyphs. One time on her expedition she got my these bracelets. They were made of what looked like gold and fit me perfectly even as I grew older. they were decorated with hieroglyphs that said Pharaoh's protector and each bracelet it had a Udjat, also known as Eye of Horus. Mom decided to call them the Millennium Bracelets which was fine by me.

My mother and my grandpa meant everything to me. That's right not only did Grandpa die but mom died to. Grandpa died when I was 9 while mom died when I was 11 from an illness she got after her expedition.

Now I bet while reading this you're wondering about my Father. Well lets just say we don't have the closest bonds, in fact there is hardly any. That's pretty much why I'm moving to Japan, because of my father. But that's another story entirely. Finally the long flight was over and I was on the land that my Grandfather had wanted me to be on for a long time.

_This is it,_ I thought. _This is my new home._ I stepped out of the plane and made my way to the baggage claim. I had 2 suitcases along with the shoulder backpack that had my i-Pod and Kindle that I had with me (mainly for music and reading ^-^). I also had my sketchbook with me ( I draw when I feel like it, don't judge :3). I guess I also forgot to say that I'm 15 although I was about the same size as Yugi, from my favorite anime YuGiOh. Maybe I was about like half a head taller. I wore a black t-shirt with a dark brown short-sleeved leather jacket with dark blue skinny jeans and blank ankle high boots. (Fun fact: I'm a total tomboy so skirts and heels bigger than an inch are unacceptable in my book.) For an accessory I was wearing the Millennium Bracelets.

As I was heading out of the airport my bracelets started glowing like crazy and a chronic headache came over me. I blacked out.

"Excuse me...Miss... you okay?" I heard. What the fuck happened? That voice... it sounds a lot like...no. I opened my emerald eyes and they were met by amethyst colored ones. A... boy? I thought.I saw he was wearing a light blue uniform. _" Okay a high school uniform, so not a kid, might be the same age as me..."_ The stranger helped my up and I saw that I was a bit taller than him by half a head. " You okay?" he asked with a voice full of concern. "I saw that you were passed out. Did you hit your head anywhere?"

"No, I-I'm fine." I stuttered mostly because I was still half unconscious and because I noticed that the nice stranger that helped me, not only looked as if he was a character from an anime, he had spiky tri-colored hair too. "Holy crap, if I didn't know better I'd say he looked like-" I was cut off when he said "Well, I'm glad you're okay." he said as he stuck out his palm to shake my hand, which I took. "My name's Yugi. Yugi Mutou."

_OH. MY. RA._

* * *

><p><strong>So how was my first chapter? Anything that's need to change to make the story better? Pls comment and if do, fav and maybe follow. I'm gonna make a second one so you guys can get more into the story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my second Chapter to "My YuGiOh Life" Hope u like**

**I don't own any of the YuGiOh characters (T_T). All of the characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki. Only character I own is Luna Tsukino (OC).**

* * *

><p>Well this day just got interesting. For all you guys who need a little refresher, here it is: My name is Luna Tsukino and I just got off a plane from America to Japan. Completely normal right?<p>

Well that's what I thought to, before I passed out and woke up to find out not only have I been turned to an anime character (crossing that off my bucket list), I'm literally in my all time favorite anime YuGiOh! How do I know? Well during my waking I met Yugi Mutou in the flesh!... Now that I think about it, do anime characters have flesh? ...Okay you know what never mind. I'm getting off topic.

Anyway I would have totally fangirled (which is very rare for me to do), however I had to restrain myself since Yugi was standing right there. "Well since your here you want to get something to eat?'' Yugi asked. " There's this place nearby called 'Calorie Burger' and it give us a place to talk since you look a bit lost..." he trailed off.

Wow, was it that obvious? I guess it would be since I saw a sign that said 'Domino Station'. As we we made our way to the burger joint I couldn't help but see he didn't have the Millennium Puzzle around his neck on chain. _"So I'm in Season 0 of YuGiOh!"_ I thought becoming all jittery. When we finally made to Calorie Burger it looks pretty cool. It was actually one of those food trucks but there were tables that other customers could sit at when they got their food. When we got our burgers we sat on a cute table for two people. As I bit into my meal I couldn't help but think that the food was as good as the ones in real life. "So I've introduced myself," Yugi started off. " Mind telling me your name?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. " You can call me Luna. Luna Tsukino." I answered. " Well it seems you have suitcases with you so you must've just come to Japan..." he said. Yugi's more insightful than I gave him credit for... " Where did you come from?" he asked. " Well you see I just came on a plane from America," I answered. " "Wow really?!" he exclaimed. His eyes grew as big as saucers. "Are you here for a trip?"  
>"Actually I was considering moving here..."<br>"Why? Did you move with your parents?"  
>"Well... my grandfather passed some time ago... and you see he left me with a plane ticket to Japan because he wanted me to experience what it was like here... and my mom passed when I was 11, while my Dad..." I trailed off. It was kind of hard to think about it really. About my grandpa and mom was especially hard to even mention my Dad.<p>

Yugi's eyes showed surprise at what I said. That's when I did a mental facepalm. I forgot Yugi had a grandpa too. " I'm sorry to hear of that..." he said. I wasn't surprised that it sounded genuine. Yugi is just as nice as the anime and manga showed him to be. "No , it's alright. I mean it does make me sad to think about him but, I imagine that he's happy I've finally came here. My mom would be happy too."

"Well as long as I didn't make you feel too uncomfortable" he conceded. Thank god that he didn't mention my father. Whether or not it was on purpose.  
>" Back to the questions, how old are you?"<br>" Believe it or not I'm 15."  
>"WHAT!" he shouted, causing a few looks from other customers. When Yugi noticed he blushed and slid lower in his chair. He also noticed that I was, unsuccessfully, trying to hide my giggling.<p>

"NOT funny" he seethed, but I could see he was trying not to laugh too. "I bet a lot people think you're a kid."  
>"What like they don't think the same with you!" I debated.<br>"Touche." he said. "You know what," I suddenly said. "What?" asked Yugi.

"At first I was a bit scared to move so suddenly but it's nice to see I made a friend." I said, smiling. "W-who, m-me?" Yugi stuttered pointing a finger at himself. "Do you see any other people I'm talking to?" I retorted. That's when Yugi broke out into a grin so big I thought his head was gonna split in two. _"I wonder why he's so happy?"_ I thought... oh right in this season Yugi didn't have any other friends than Tea- No wait I mean Anzu.

"If I'm gonna live in this world, I'm gonna have to call everybody by their proper name in this season" I resolute. "So Luna-chan, do you have a place that you can stay since your moving here?" He inquired. "... I'm an idiot..." I muttered, putting a hand on my forehead, almost as if I had a headache. "So that's a no?" he said disbelief. " W-well you see. I decided to move a bit suddenly s-so I didn't have time to think about a place..." I blurted out. I was actually gonna stay with an uncle of mine that lives in Japan, but that's out of the question now. That's when I realized I didn't have any money either. Cue my facepalm.

That's when I noticed Yugi had a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Was it good? Anything that should be changed? Pls comment, fav and maybe even follow.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Today started out as a normal day. I was just finished with school and I was heading home to my Grandpa's game shop. Then I saw this girl on the street and she looked to be unconscious. When she came to she looked surprised by her surroundings, especially when I introduced myself. I thought she was crazy, but luckily she calmed down and we got something to eat. I decided to help her since she looked lost.

"So I introduced myself," I started off. "Mind telling me your name?"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "You can call me Luna. Luna Tsukino."

_"Nice name"_ I thought. I was too scared to say it aloud. Soon I asked her more questions about her. Apparently she came from America to move to Japan. When I asked if she came with her parents she seemed to become secluded as if she didn't want to talk about it. Uh oh...

"Well you see...my Grandfather passed some time ago.. and he left me with a plane ticket to Japan because he wanted me to experience what it was like here... and my mom passed when I was 11, while my Dad..." she trailed off. Oops, I didn't mean to make her all uncomfortable. I don't know what I'd do if Grandpa and Mom died. Still I couldn't help but notice she wouldn't mention her father. Family problems?

Anyways I quickly changed the subject and the cloud of discomfort soon disappeared. Luna-chan turned out to be nice, Even though we know each other that long. Only problem though was that she was 15! She's a year younger than me and yet she a bit taller than me... on the brighter side she said I was her friend. I always wanted a true friend. I've even asked my Millennium Puzzle for true friends... maybe this means I'm gonna be close to completing it. I soon asked her if she had a place to stay and that's when her face started to pale.

"...I'm an idiot..." I heard her mutter, putting her palm on her forehead. "So that's a no?" I asked, almost disbelieving. " W-well you see... I decided to move a bit suddenly s-so I didn't have time to think about a place..." she stuttered. I couldn't help but allow a slight smile appear on my face. She's a bit reckless, kind of like Jounouchi-kun from my class...hmm if she needs a place to live...maybe.."Hey Luna-chan," I said. Her face tilted up a bit to meet my eyes. " Yeah Yugi-kun? What is it?"

_"Well here goes nothing.."_ I thought. "H-how about you s-stay at me and Grandpa's pl-place..." I stuttered. _"I'm so stupid, we only just met! She's gonna say no..."_ I thought.

_*Luna's POV*_

"H-how about you s-stay at me and Grandpa's pl-place..." Yugi stuttered. I was in complete shock...for about 2 seconds until I said "Oh my god, Yugi... really? Can I really stay at you and your grandpa's house?" I said breathlessly. "Y-yeah, as long as you help clean up at the shop. You see my grandpa owns a game shop and he always complains that he needs more help... do you mind?" He asked hesitantly. "Of course not! I love games!" I exclaimed. Besides I'd have to be crazy to pass this chance up!

Yugi let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "Well then let's go." he said. As we headed to the shop I noticed the sun was setting. _"Wow, is it already that late? Time sure does fly when you're in anime..."_ That's when we finally made it to the Kame shop. I could barely contain my excitement, I'm right here in front of the game shop! "Grandpa? I'm home!" Yugi said as he opened the door.

The shop was so cool. It was a bit dark, but that was because the light's weren't on yet. "Yugi? What took you so long?" came a voice of no other than Sugoroku Mutou. He stepped out from one of the shelves wearing his usual light brown overalls with a pink shirt underneath and brown converse. "Sorry Grandpa... I had to help someone..." Yugi trailed off. Sugoroku-san seemed a bit confused until he saw me hiding a bit timidly behind Yugi. Hey this is a dream of my lifetime, but how am I supposed to ask someone-who just met me might I add- if I can stay at their house? Ugh. Again I didn't seem to think this through, and looking at Yugi he didn't think this through either.

"Well hello there, I've never seen you before... mind telling me your name?" Sugoruko-san asked. "My name's Luna Tsukino. I just came from America and well..." I trailed off. "America?" he said, looking at Yugi who was meeting his gaze as if he was a kid that knows he might be in trouble. "From the looks of things, we might as well talk in the living room." And that's what we did.

Yugi helped explain my situation to Sugoroko-san. He didn't interrupt, he just sat there on the couch with his eyes closed. After we were done with the story, he let out a long sigh.

"Well it's a good thing Yugi found you then." he said. I blinked. "S-so I can stay?" I asked hesitantly. "Well I can't let you stay homeless your first day here now can't I? Besides, I'd have to be senile to pass up the chance for some extra help." He said with a slight twinkle in his eyes. " Thank you Mr. Mutou!" I exclaimed, full of relief. I even went up to hug the old guy.

"Well it's no problem, and you can just call me Grandpa." said Grandpa as he returned the hug. "Isn't this great Luna-chan?" said Yugi adding a third to the hug. We all pulled away from the hug with a smile on our faces. Yugi showed me to my room, it was next to his. " Oh Luna-chan," he said, before I went to go check out my room. "Yeah?" I asked. "Grandpa is gonna to enroll you to my school, Domino High, so we're gonna go to the store tomorrow to get your supplies and the get your uniform." he explained. "Okay, fine by me." I said. " Goodnight Yugi-kun."

"Goodnight Luna-chan". I was about to head to my room before I remembered something. "Oh, and Yugi-kun?"  
>"Hnn?" he said a bit sleepily. " Just call me Luna." I said with a smile. Yugi showed some surprise. "In that case just call me Yugi." he replied, with the same smile.<p>

I finally got to checking out my room. It was about the same size as Yugi's, give or take. It had a bed on the left side, right next to my bed was a desk with a really cool window in front of it, you could practically see the moon outside. I decided to put my Kindle, iPod, and sketchbook on the desk. Conveniently, there was a digital clock on the desk. It read 10:00. Wow, that late already?!

On the right side of the room were 2 door. The door on the upper corner was my closet, the closet door even had a mirror that I could use. The door on the lower corner was the bathroom. Sweet. As I changed into my nightwear and lay on my bed a million question went through my mind. _"How did I get here? Do I have a purpose in this world?"_ I wondered. I touched one of my Millennium Bracelets. Grandpa noticed it earlier and I told him it was from my mother, so he didn't ask anything else. As I took off my bracelets one last question came to mind.

_"Am I ever gonna go back home?"_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Next chapter is going to be the first episode of YuGiOh, Season 0. I will be working on it. Pls comment on how you think the story is. Fav and maybe follow.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Furious Battle: Yami no Game!

**So here's chapter 4 and the first episode. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for taking some time. I blame school for this... **  
><strong>Also thank you to dream lightning for following, favoriting and commenting<strong>  
><strong> Thank you to Avloth for favoriting also I do not own any of the characters on Yugioh. <strong>

**All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. Only character I own in Luna Tsukino (OC)**

* * *

><p>So, a week has gone by since I suddenly traveled into the world of Yugioh. Actually there were times I forgot I'm even in the anime. My first week of school was a bit interesting. When me, Yugi and Grandpa got my supplies and picked up my uniform, I was horrified. Remember that little fun fact I said about skirts? Well now I'm wearing one, with nude colored tights underneath. Thank god nothing in the dress code said I couldn't wear them. Unfortunately I couldn't wear my Millenium Bracelets So I kept them in my bag until I could wear them after school.<p>

_*Flashback*  
><span>"Ugh this goes everything I stand for" I said aloud looking in my closet mirror. The school uniform for girls consisted of a bright orange blazer with a light green skirt and matching bow. I swear how do girls stand wearing these!? These short skirts are magnets for perverts... EVERYWHERE! " Don't worry Luna" said a voice. I spun on my heel and saw Yugi. " You don't look to bad, and you can even change after school.. that includes your bracelets too" he said. "Thanks for cheering me up" I said "but it won't change that I'm gonna where a skirt for most of my day and I can't where my lucky bracelets..." I sighed. _

_Yugi giggled before he looked at the clock on my desk. "OH NO" he yelled " WE'RE GONNA BE LATE". He grabbed my wrist and our school bags and raced to the door. *End*_

Of course that was last week. During that week I only hung around Yugi so I didn't make any friends either. Still it was fun since Yugi brought these toys to school. Like now, it was afternoon break and me and Yugi were making this card pyramid when a boy from out class called out to us. "Oi Yugi, Luna." "Eh?" he said simultaneously. He broke our concentration so the pyramid tumbled down. Damn. " Don't play by yourselves.. why don't you 2 play basketball with us?" asked our classmate. " Eh? That's alright. The team I joined would lose..." Yugi trailed off.

"That's true.. how bout you Luna?" "No thanks." I answered. "So I guess this means that I'm in the first episode..." I thought.

Our classmate shrugged and said "All right" then headed outside. "I wish I could play a game with everyone sometime." said Yugi after we started to clean up the cards. "It would be a bit nice wouldn't it? Especially since you always bring a lot of games to school too..." I trailed off. Yugi nodded his head in agreement. "Ah, that's right!" he said after a while. "I promised to show you the thing I'm working on. Maybe I can finish it today!" he said brightly. "YES!" I exclaimed putting my hands in the air. I finally get to see the Millenium Puzzle!

"I haven't seen it till now and yet you always bring it!" I complained. "Well of course. It's my treasure after all." Yugi answered as he took out the box that held the puzzle pieces.

"In this box, is my treasure, but it's a complete secret. So here's the quiz...'The treasure in this box is something you can see but haven't seen before.' So what is it?" Yugi asked "The answer is..." he trailed off. HOwever before we could look, a hand came in and snatched the box away from Yugi. The hand belonged to none other than Jounouchi-kun." Yugi why are you and Luna talking to yourself?" Jounouchi asked. "Can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get." Yugi stood up and tried to get the box back to no avail "Ah! Please return that! Please..." Yugi asked. "Jounouchi give back the box, it's none of your business!" I told him"besides it's not my fault you can't use your brain to figure out what Yugi said" I added.

That remark earned me a glare. That's when Jounouchi threw the box over some desks and Jounouchi slid over one to catch the box.

" Man, timidly treasuring this box... you know Yugi..." he said "That part of you really pisses me off. Let me coach you into being more of a man! Come on, you want this box back right?" Jounouchi asked. "If so then come at me full force!". " I... I HATE FIGHTING AND VIOLENCE!" Yugi yelled. " Gahh! You got no guts but, you've got a loud voice!" Jounouchi complained. "Whatever Jounouchi. Just give back the box." I firmly told him. "Oh and what cha gonna do about it?" he taunted.

"I'll show ya what I can do all right." I grumbled getting ready to throw a punch at him until... " Now stop it you two! Jounouchi jet give back the box." came a voice. Me, Jounouchi, and Yugi saw that the one who told us that was Honda-kun. "Oh you want something? 1 year, student president reject, clean-up member Honda-kun?" Jounouchi asked, with a voice full of sarcasm. Of course that title didn't sit well with Honda-kun. "I'm not a clean-up member...I'M A BEAUTIFICATION CLUB MEMBER!" yelled Honda, he yelled with a voice so loud it matched Yugi's. Jeez...

"Your voice is loud too.." Jounouchi 's when Honda decided to explain to the 3 of us how important a beautification member is. Did we listen? Not really... "By the way, what's in this box?" Jounouchi asked. "You can look, just don't lose it. It's EXTREMELY important to me." Yugi warned. "Um... Yugi you sure that's a good idea?" I asked him, knowing Jounouchi was gonna steal the piece with the Eye of Horus on it. "Don't worry Luna" he said. Yugi's so trusting... oh well that piece did help Jounouchi and him become best friends... after Jounouchi took a minute to look he said "What? How boring.."

Then in a blink of an eye, Anzu-chan took a hold of the box. I liked Anzu in this season, I mean she didn't keep talking about friendship in every sentence like she does in the others. Not only that I totally ship her and Yugi. Still I was a little jealous of the fact that Yami kept on saving her. So yeah I had a slight crush on him...okay maybe not slight but still in this season Yami made it sort of obvious he liked Anzu too...

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Anzu scolding Jounouchi until she yelled "Shut up!" That's when the always beautiful, air-headed, Miho came in surprised by what Anzu said. I swear every time I see Miho 2 sings pop into my head, "Gold Digger" and "Diva". " Sorry! That wasn't directed to you Miho-chan." apologized Anzu."I was surprised!" Miho said, then looking all gloomy she added "There so many people who I still haven't had lunch..." "That's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!" exclaimed Honda. I see he was hoping to get on her good side

_"Good luck with that.."_ I thought. _"Miho's gonna step all over you like a doormat" _

"Ah wait, I'm coming with you too!" Jounouchi said suddenly, probably hoping to get away from Anzu's wrath.

On that note they both speedily hurried away...

_*Jounouchi's POV*_

"Shit! she pisses me off!" I said, frustrated. "Beautification member" Honda proceeded to scold me saying "Don't talk bad about Miho-chan!" Idiot. "Who's talking about Nosaka Miho? I'm talking about Masaki, Masaki Anzu!" I told him. "Shit. Who's bullying the weak" I said looking down the corridor to where her, Miho, Luna and Yugi were. That's when both me a Honda ran into a guy. He was huge! He also had a red and over the arm of his uniform that said Public Moral. Just what the hell is "Public Moral"?! " You guys...What is that about bullying?" he asked in a deep voice.

I glared at him and said "Nothing! Ju..." That's when that bastard Honda tried to suffocate me by putting his hand over my mouth! "I-its n-nothing... r-really" Honda said shakily. Was he scared of this guy? I tried to struggle out of Honda's grip but he just wouldn't let go! Mt. "Public Moral" decided to glare at us and said "Bullying is no good.." then he stalked off "Right, I understand" Honda said, Mr. "Public Moral" added, "Ah, so... Be sure your uniform is properly buttoned" "Ah.. right" Honda said. Now I can't handle it anymore! This idiot is trying to kill me!

"So he says.." he let me go. Finally! After I took a couple of breaths I decided to tell him off. "Hey! I couldn't breathe!" I yelled. "Fool! Do you know who you were addressing?" he said. Who? Mr. "Public Moral"? "Public Moral member Ushio-san" Honda said seriously, with a hint of admiration "All the school's rules were made by him. He's an amazing person."

"Ke! I wonder..." I trailed off " I don't what he's trying to limit." "Don't say that!" Honda scolded

_*Luna's POV*_

Me and Anzu crowded around Yugi's desk. Yugi said with admiration how scared Honda and Jounouchi were of her. Anzu said that if she started to act soft around them there gonna mess with her... I'm gonna remember that.

She started to tell Yugi that he had no guts. "But Yugi isn't that bad of a guy..." Yugi said, trying to defend Jounouchi. "Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you" Anzu explained.

"Well what do you think Luna?" Yugi asked me. "Well... Jounouchi has a bit of an attitude and a mouth on him, but in the end I don't think he's that bad of a guy either" I said after some thought. Anzu sighed, exasperated. "By the way, what's this?" Anzu asked with her eye on the box. "Yeah Yugi you promised to show me what's in it!" I said excitedly.

"Oh right...Anzu you haven't seen this either. Let me show you my secret." Yugi said mysteriously. Anzu and me made eye contact and promised. Yugi opened the box and inside... were all these gold pieces. They were all really pretty. When me and Anzu started to pick them up the pieces I took seem to glow. _"Trick of the light?"_ I thought. How strange... Yugi told us that the box and it's pieces came from Egypt, and how he thought the hieroglyphs around the box said "The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish" granted.

That was close but not close enough. I couldn't get help but get all giddy just at the thought of Yugi completing the Puzzle.

_*After School*_

School was finally over and Yugi was waiting for me to change out of my uniform like usual. I came out wearing a light purple t-shirt with blue ripped jeans that went reached a bit over my knees. On my feet I wore some gladiator sandals. Casual clothes.

"Come on Yugi" I said. "Alright" On our way to the school gate we came by the Public Moral group. Ushio-san was giving them a bunch of rules bout how to protect the school. Hypocrite. "Ahh the Public Moral guys.." I heard Yugi say. He looked at me and said "We should probably avoid them" I nodded in agreement. We tried to hurry away before Ushio-san yelled "Wait a moment you two!"

Ushio walked over and step pedcloser made him look like human wall growing bigger by the second. I could hardly tell me and Yugi were face to face with him. He was like tower in real life and he made me feel even smaller than I already am.

"You two are Mutuo Yugi and Tsukino Luna right?" Ushio asked. "Yes" we said. " Actually, I wanted to ask you guys something." He said, "Have the class students been bullying you two?" "Nothing like that has happened to me!" Yugi exclaimed, surprised Ushio even asked the question. "Nothing like that has happened to me either." I told him calmly.

Despite being as huge as the Eiffel Tower, I still could speak to Ushio without my voice wavering."People like you guys would say something like that. Don't worry Yugi-kun, Luna-chan. From now on I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard." he said confidently."Eh, well... I haven't really experience me!" Yugi said hurriedly and I followed close by. "What the hell was that?" I asked Yugi when we were an earshot away. Yugi shook his head, confused.

I kept looking back thinking of what Ushio-san was gonna do to Honda and Jounouchi tomorrow...

"We're home.." me and Yugi trailed off. We had just came from school and when Yugi opened the door who else do we see but Anzu-chan( How did she get here before us anyway? Is there some shortcut to this house that we don't know about? )

Anyway Anzu stood in front of the doorway with a closed eye smile directed at Yugi saying "It's been so long since I came over to play." Then she noticed me. "What are you doing here Luna-chan?" she asked, she sounded a bit more mad than confused that I was here. "Oh..weeeeelllll...I'm staying here?" Okay so I was hesitant to tell her. Can you blame me? "What?!" Anzu exclaimed. She shot Yugi a look that just screamed _Is she telling the truth!?_ Luckily Grandpa came in. "You two are late!"  
>"We're home Grandpa!"<br>"By the way Anzu-chan,you've grown so much! Especially your chest! It's finally 80 cm? Wonderful! " Grandpa said winking.

_"Oh yeah Gramps is a pervert in this season..."_ I shrugged _"Aw well, he's still and awesome grandfather in my book...next to mine of course". _

"By the way Yugi I heard from Anzu-chan" Grandpa continued "The puzzle, still haven't given up on that?"

"Who's giving up?" Yugi challenged.

"The puzzle is beyond human knowledge,you can't do it." Yeah right.. "By the way, there's a lot of history behind it" "History" Yugi asked, a bit intrigued. Then Grandpa directed his gaze at Anzu and then shop seemed to get colder as Grandpa continued "An excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle... they brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley...But everyone in the investigation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live. Yami no Game." He finished with an eerie smile.

"Y-Yugi this puzzle sounds dangerous" Anzu said with a wavering voice as Yugi searched his bag for the box. "Yami no Game? What's that? I like it." Yugi said, mostly to himself. "Actually now that I got a good look at the box.." I said looking at the hieroglyphs "The symbols say...**'the one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power'**."

"Really?" Yugi said. "She's right Yugi" Grandpa said, then he raised an eyebrow to me and asked "You can read hieroglyphs?". I smiled and nodded.

"Dark knowledge and power... so my wish will come true!" Yugi shouted with excitement "I'm excited! I'm definitely going to finish it!". Grandpa got an annoyed look over his face and started to shout "Return it! It's a treasure after all!" "You're only thinking of value! No!" Yugi yelled back. "Yugi go for it!" I told him. "See Luna wants me to complete the Puzzle!" Yugi said pointing at me. Grandpa glared at me and muttered "Traitor.."

"What! it could be interesting , and fun!" I said, trying to defend myself. "aren't you worried at all about Yugi!" cried Anzu. "Of course. However I also have confidence that Yugi will finish the Puzzle and have his wish come true." I said triumphantly. Anzu just huffed and turned her head away from me.

_*later that night*_

I asked Yugi if I could watch him try to put together the Millennium Puzzle. He said yes. After a while of trial and error Yugi finally got the Puzzle to look like a pyramid. In my free time I decided take out my iPod and sketchbook. After 30 other songs and several sketches of Yugi trying to complete the Puzzle I look up to see he fell asleep with the Millennium Puzzle half complete.

I let a small smile make its way to my lips and them giggled a little. Soon after I helped Yugi to his bed and put all the extra pieces of the Millennium Puzzle in the box. Then the weirdest thing happened, as I picked the half-finished Puzzle, it started to glow. At first it was dim but the light started to grow stronger until I couldn't see . I thought I felt someone touch my hand.

_ "Yugi?"_ I thought. When I opened my eyes I thought I saw Yami staring at me, smiling... then the apparition disappeared and the light grew dimmer. When I could finally see clearly I looked around the room. Yugi was still sleeping as if he wasn't disturbed by the light at all. I scrunched up my eyebrows, as I put the Puzzle in the box, and couldn't make sense of what just happened even as I laid on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_*Next Day*_

Yaaawwwn ugh I spent most of sleeping time on thinking of what happened last night."So you're half asleep too?" Yugi asked. I nodded. It was afternoon break and me and Yugi were using that time to try to sleep a bit longer.

"Yugi-kun, Luna-chan come here for a sec" we heard. Outside the classroom door was Ushio-san. Oh no...

"Ushio-san why did you want to see us?" Yugi asked. "Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." Ushio said a bit ominously. Then that's when I gasped. Yugi heard me and turned to the direction I was looking, and gasped to. There behind the school was a beat up Jounouchi-kun and them were a bunch of Ushio-san's Public Moral lackeys. Me and Yugi tried to run to them but Ushio stopped us saying that he punished the "bullies" because he was our bodyguard.

"No Ushio-san that's too horrible." Yugi exclaimed. I went over to Honda and Jounouchi's side. "Honda-kun, Jounouchi-kun! Are you okay!?" I asked, already knowing that was a stupid question. "Yugi..Luna..damn you...are you satisfied?" Jounouchi managed to choke out. "You're wrong..." Yugi trailed off. "You really think me and Luna would ask for such a horrible thing?" That's when we were shoved out-of-the-way by Ushio.

"Move you two! We're not done with the punishing" Ushio said with a sadistic smile plastered over his face. Before Jounouchi could get kicked in the stomach I came in front of him and blocked the kick using my shoulder bag. "Luna!" Yugi yelled. "Oi what do you think you're doing?" Ushio asked sounding a little pissed. "Hypocrite!" I snarled at him.

"What did you just say?" he asked. "You heard me, you're a hypocrite! You say your punishing the bullies, but the only bully I see here is you and your stupid lackeys!" I told him firmly, not pulling away from the glare he gave me. Ushio looked as if he was about to aim his kick at me until Yugi stepped in front of me and Jounouchi-taichi and yelled "Stop it!" "What Yugi-kun? You're covering for them too? You guys are strange." Ushio said

" This is the chance for you two to dispel any resentments! Punch! Kick!"

"Do you think... I can do that to my friends!" Yugi exclaimed boldly. Ushio stared laughing. "Hahaha.. What a strange guy! Friends you say? They're bullies the exploited you. "They weren't bullying him!" I told Ushio. "That's right" Yugi agreed "Jounouchi was just trying to make me into a man."

When Yugi said that I couldn't help but tilt my head to see Jounouchi's surprised look at us trying to defend him. Ushio sighed, "Man you guys are complete weirdos. Very well. By the way Yugi-kun, Luna-chan, it's time for you to pay up. The total cost of my bodyguard fees, 200,000 yen." Ushio paused and added "Each." "200,000 each!" Yugi exclaimed. 200,000 yen.. that's about... 20,000 dollars?! Oh hell no. I am not paying this guy 40,000 dollars! "You're crazy if you think we have that kind of money!" I yelled. Ushio just smiled and walked away, leaving Yugi speechless and me scowling.

_*Later after school*_

Me and Yugi were in his room, him working on the puzzle and me watching him work. I changed out of my uniform and decided to wear a beaded cotton tunic top and black cotton jeggings with my signature Millenium Bracelets.

"200,00 yen... we don't have that kind of allowance..." He was mostly talking to himself but I let him talk. Especially since I was thinking the same thing only mine was more...explicit. "

What do we do? What should we do?" While he was doing this he noticed that the puzzle was starting form into a pyramid."Weird. I feel like crap yet... I feel like I'm going to solve the puzzle today. He fit in another piece. Two more

"Eh perhaps.. perhaps!" I looked closer as he put in the next piece. One more! Oh My Fuckin Ra! He's almost finish!

I was so excited I never noticed my Bracelets were staring to glow " Yugi you did it! Now all you need to do is put in the last piece!" Then Yugi reached in for the last piece until he noticed that it wasn't there.

Damn... I forgot Jounouchi took that piece and threw it in the water." The last part...No!" Yugi started to look around the room. "Maybe I let it at school... Luna I'm going to check!" "What? Wait!" I stopped him. "What is it?" he said hurriedly. "What if Ushio-san is there?" I warned. Yugi debated over this for a bit and said "Your right.." I sighed, then he continued "Stay here if he is." I blinked. Did I hear that correctly? "What no! What if you get hurt!" I said with a voice full of concern. But my words fell on deaf ears as Yugi made his way out the door. I was speechless for several seconds until logic and reason kicked in and I put on black buckled boots that went a little under my knees, and ran after Yugi

As I made my way toward the school I heard someone yell out my name.

"Luna-chan!" I spun around. It was Honda and Jounouchi. "You guys! Did you see Yugi!" I said with a worried voice. "Yeah but we saw him walking with Ushio-san. What's he doing here anyway?" Jounouchi asked. "He's here because the Puzzle is almost finished and yet he couldn't find the last piece. He thought he'd find it here!" I said, giving a sharp glare to him. His eyes grew wide and then looked guilty.

"Ugh never mind. Let's just find Yugi before Ushio does something to him. They both nodded and we checked behind the school. Sure enough Yugi was there getting his kicked by Ushio. "Oi" Jounouchi cried. "Yugi!" I yelled and went to him. The poor kid had all these bruises all over him. "Well look it's the bullies."

When he saw me he asked " Ah Luna-chan, did you gat the money?". I stood up and looked at him straight in the eye saying " I said it before! We don't have that kind of money!" Ushio then gave me this slimy looking smile and said " Then maybe I need to show you some 'education' , but don't worry I'll be more gentle..."

That...that... pervert!

Before I could get a word in Honda said "Ushio-san! Up till now, I've respected you..."  
><em>"Really?! After him and his lackeys pounded your ass to the pavement!?"<em> I thought.  
>" But... I can't let this stand!" Honda continued.<br>"Oh do you think 3 on 1 is going to make you win?" Ushio taunted. Jounouchi was to slow to punch him. Honda tried an attack from behind bu Ushio countered with a back kick. I landed a sidekick which luckily made him a little disoriented until he caught my leg and punched me in the face sending me to the ground. My back hit the pavement and all I saw was red until Ushio picked me up and said "Time for you 'education' ".

He proceeded to lead me away. I tried, with no result, to escape from his iron grip. Then my Millenium Bracelets started to glow and I felt a surge of power behind me. Ushio noticed it two and that when I heard a deep voice say "So..it's game time."

Ushio heard these word and looked behind him and the next thing I know I was on top of a dome-like tower looking down at Ushio dangling the rope saying "What are you?".

Someone had held me firmly by the arm to stop me from falling, it was Yami. Not paying attention to what Ushio said Yami used his other hand and touched the bruise Ushio gave my on my left cheek. I flinched from the pain.

I took a looked at Yami and my cheeks grew warm. He actually looked concerned by my bruise.

Then we heard Ushio say "Bastard! Yugi!". With his attention away from me but still holding my arm firmly Yami looked down and merely smirked at Ushio and said "Yo! Ushio-san. I've got what you want right here."

"What you got the money? So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through that. So hurry and hand it over!" Ushio yelled greedily. " How boring, just handing it over." Yami said with amusement. "What!" Ushio yelled. "How bout it? Have a little game with me." Yami offered. "Game" Ushio questioned with disbelief. "But it's no ordinary game..." Yami warned "It's a Yami no game!"

Just hearing that sent chills down my back. _" I'm about to witness a real Shadow Game!"_ I thought hesitantly. I was a bit scared to be honest. The Shadow Games are cool to watch but the penalties are something to worry about. I heard Ushio scoff, not understanding the risk he's taking. "Ha! Interesting." he yelled, " I, Ushio have never lost at any game! I accept" Obviously delighted by his answer Yami said "Impressive, Ushio-san. Here we go". Then before he jumped down Yami looked straight at me and said "Luna."

"Y-yes" I stuttered. He said firmly "Don't let go." indicating to the antennae that was on top of the building. I gave him a nod and he gave me a warm smile that made my heart beat a thousand miles a minute.

_*Game Start*_  
>I saw Yami slide down the dome and pull out a deck of cards on the surface making this line of face down cards. The rope that has been tied on both of their waist evened out. Yami explained the rules.<p>

You flip over the card and you go up my the value of the cards while your opponent goes down. One who gets to the top wins the prize.

"Alright, but I have one question. Does Luna-chan up there count too?" Ushio asked. Completely forgetting where I was I immediately let go od the anntane I was holding and yelled indignantly "OH HELL NO! I AM NOT GONNA -"

"Fine" Yami said cutting me off, sounding confident. "WHAT!" I yelled. Then seeing I was about to fall I grabbed the anntane again feeling extremely pissed.

Yami might win the game but that still doesn't mean I have to be involved in this! Ushio then plastered this creepy smile and said "I'll start!" He picked the 10 of diamonds. "Well Yugi, better prepare yourself! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" Ushio counted. Then Yami picked a 10 to even things up.

Ushio got a 2 of spades, catching up. I heard Yami chuckling saying "Well we can't that now..." Then he picked up a Queen of Spades.

After about 15 minutes the result was this : Ushio breathing nervously for he was nearly at the bottom while Yami was 1 step away from the top.

"What's the mater Ushio-san? Nothing left?" Yami taunted. "Shut up! The next card I pick will turn things around!" Ushio shouted angrily.

That card was a Joker.

"Too bad Ushio-san. Joker is a miss. My turn."

"What?! Don't screw with me! You fixed this from the beginning!" Ushio accused. Despite myself I thought he was probably right... "Ace of Diamonds. Victory is mine" Yami said calmly. "Shut up!" Shouted an angry Ushio as he climbed up the top.

"Breaking the rules? If you do that, you'll face something terrible." Ushio the tried to punch Yami. which he dodged. "I knew you couldn't obey the rules." Yami said as he was falling. obsessed with the also decided to push me out-of-the-way. "Aaahh!" I screamed then I felt a hand catch me. It was Yami hanging on using the Puzzle.

"The Door of Darkness has opened" He said ominously. "What!" Ushio screamed. Then the anntanae gave way and both that and Ushio fell. With him and me watching him fall Yami added " The Yami no Game shows a person's true character. You will be swallowed by your own greed." Then these worm-like monsters appeared out of the water and appeared to eat Ushio. Next thing I know I was on my knees beside Ushio who was mumbling "I'm scared" in a fetal position.  
><em><span>*Game Over*<span>_

Yami walked up in front of me and looked past me at Ushio. "How sad.." he said. Looking at me he asked "You alright?".

I was about to say yes until I remembered that I was prize. " I can't believe you said I was a prize!" I shouted at him.

Unfazed he asked " So? I won didn't I?" .  
>"Y-yes..."<br>"Then you shouldn't be so angry now should you?"

I really couldn't answer that. Yami smiled and held out his hand to help me up. I hesitated a bit since I was still a bit mad but I accepted the help. "Come on. We'll help Jounouchi-taichi and then head home. Grandpa's probably worried by now." he said. ".. all right..." I said tiredly. With all that happened no wonder. "Don't tell Grandpa what happened either." he told me.

After getting Jounouchi and Honda home and trying to explain to Grandpa what happened without revealing too much me and Yami headed to bed. Before I could open my door Yami said "Luna." "Hn?" I yawned as I looked at him. Yami smiled and patted my head affectionately, making me blush a deep red. I also noticed he was about my height, maybe taller. "Good night." he said quietly. "..You too..." I responded. I entered my room, changed into nightwear, and laid on my bed.

Before I closed my eyes and touched the spot were Yami patted my head and had a small smile.

*Next Day*

"Hey you hear?"  
>"About Ushio-san?"<br>"He was in such a shock he was hospitalized!"  
>"I wonder what happened?"<br>I overheard this from a group of girls. I news of Ushio being hospitalized was the talk of the school.

Looking at Yugi, holding his Millenium Puzzle. I smiled again. "My treasure. Isn't this great Luna? I finally finished it!" Yugi asked. "Of course it is! Not only that it looks good on you too!" I said winking. "Y-you think so?"

"Yeah maybe Anzu will notice!" I said giggling because Yugi started blushing at the thought.

"Yo Yugi, Luna!" We heard. Me and Yugi stopped to see Jounouchi leaning on the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. "Jounouchi-kun! Good morning!" Yugi said happily. "Morning' " I said with the same amount of mirth. " I was following your example, I brought my treasure today. Want to see?" Jounouchi asked. Me and Yugi looked at each other and nodded.

"Heh heh, too bad. My treasure... you can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it too you." Jounouchi said. "You see it but you can't?" Yugi asked confusingly. I decided to play along and say "What is it?" Jounouchi opened his eyes and looked at us.

"It's friendship" he answered simply"We can see it each other...but can't see friendship itself right?" Taking time to process what Jounouchi said Yugi started to smile and get tears of joy in his eyes and said "Yeah!" Looking at Jounouchi he started to get all embarrassed at what he said and ran off saying class is starting. Unfortunately his shoe came off too and Yugi ran off to return it too him. I sighed saying quietly "To think I became friends with these idiots... guess that means I'm one too".

I giggled and shouted "Hey wait for me!"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Was it good? Anything that could change to make this better? Pls if you have some suggestions pls review. If you like favorite and follow. Sorry again for taking so long to upload.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Lying Eyes

**OK so here's my 5th chapter and I hope you guys like this chapter. **  
><strong>Thank you to Hikaris4Ever, Ghostmomsisters52, MiracleVeemon and The Queen of Water for following and favoriting. <strong>  
><strong>Thank you also to Atem's Bride, WILDTRON01 and grapejuice101 for favoriting <strong>  
><strong>Thank you to Yellow Grape for following <strong>

**I don't own any of the Yugioh characters. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. Only character I own is Luna Tsukino (OC)**

* * *

><p><em> My name is Luna Tsukino. I'm 15 years old and I was a normal girl transferring schools from America to Japan using a ticket that my Grandpa left me after he died when I was 5 years old. 6 years after that and my mom died leaving me with a Millennium Bracelet she found on one of her archaeological expeditions. Few years after that I got into something really complicated with my father so I decided to pack up my bags and move to Japan and I did...well, sort of. <em>

_You see as I my plane came into Japan something weird, but happened. I was transported into the world of Yugioh! Yugioh is my all time favorite anime especially since my Grandpa and my mom were into it too. The 2 of them had their own decks and help me make when I was younger... but that a story that can wait._

_ Anyway, I met Yugi and Grandpa and they were so kind to let me live at their house! Not only that I enrolled into Yugi's school and was even here for the 1st episode of Yugioh season 0 so I met Yami too..._

Okay so ever since Yugi became friend with Jounouchi, things have become very...perverted. I mean Jounouchi has helped keep away most of the bullies at school from getting to Yugi and he really looks out for him. While Yugi makes sure Jounouchi doesn't get into too much trouble and helps Jounouchi with problems if it ever arises. They're like brothers. However Jounouchi has also given Yugi some of his porno videos.

So much for Yugi being innocent but hey, what can I do?

Oh and if you're wondering how me and Jounouchi's friendship is doing it's like... a brother-sister relationship. We argue, make up, tease each other, look out for each other and we even spar some days. It's really cool.

As for Honda he's become a really good friend to the both of us too. He helps us with homework and has his hand in keeping the bullies away from Yugi, while he look to me for advice with Miho. Me and Yugi help Honda out with all of his "beautification" stuff and he comes to me for help with Miho (although I totally ship him with Serenity- I mean Shizuka).

So in the end the 4 of us have become as thick as thieves.

_ *That Morning* _

Jounouchi, Yugi and me were walking together to school. While we were walking Yugi and Jounouchi were talking porn while I had my iPod and my earphones, listening to "Fireflies" by Owl City.

"J-Jounouchi did you see that video?" Yugi asked. "Oh that.. I squinted but..." Jounouchi then clenched his fist sullenly "I couldn't see any off the important stuff!" I took off one of my earphones and sighed. "You know that just a myth right?" I told Jounouchi.

He raised an eyebrow at me and teased "What have you tried it?" I rolled my eyes and Yugi smiled, mischievously.

"Well when you run into someone watching it..." I trailed off, looking at Yugi. That smile of his vanished and he started blushing, embarrassed. "Well whatever, any way back to our conversation Yugi, maybe I'll lend you the video sometime." Jounouchi said. I gave the both of them a huge sigh and put my earphones back on. _"Hmmmm... this conversation wasn't in the anime..."_

As we made our way to the front of the school Jounouchi noticed something

"Look! There's a television van parked outside the school gate!" Confused I looked in front of Jounouchi to see he was right. A huge van was right there with the letters "Z-TV" painted on the sides.

"M-maybe a super famous idol is coming to the school!" Yugi exclaimed. "Oh yeah that must be it Yugi!" Jounouchi said excitedly "What do you think Luna?" he said to me as Yugi sent to the van to check. My reaction? A simple hair flip to get my bangs away from my eyes. I honestly didn't care id there was an idol at our school, after all...I'm in Yugioh. Everyone here is like an idol to me.

" It is pretty cool thinking there's an idol at the school." I answered despite this bad feeling I had in my chest. _"This isn't in the anime... but it still seems familiar..." _

I couldn't shake that thought away, even until when Yugi and Jounouchi told Anzu their suspicions. "WHAAAT! AN IDOL!" she yelled. "Sure, and the evidence is the T.V. van parked outside the school gate!" Jounouchi said smugly "Tell her Yugi!".

"W...well..yeah." Yugi said hesitantly. "Do you belive them?" Anzu asked me. "Well... it would be interesting... but there hasn't been any news of an idol coming to the school..." I said looking at Jounouchi. I out of the corner of my eye I saw Anzu looking at Jounouchi triumphantly. I guess out of the 2 of them I was making the most sense.

Unfazed Jounouchi explained "Morons! She's probably disguised as a student! But I'm going to get her alone and unmask her!" . "

J-Jounouchi-kun... that...that's..." Yugi stuttered. I face palmed and sighed, a smile forming on my face. As dirty as that sounded I couldn't help it!

"They'd throw the book at you!" Anzu argued. "There's no penalty for stripping!" Jounouchi talked back. "Maybe not in bed but in public you could get arrested for sexual harassment." I deadpanned.

The 3 of them looked at me with their eyes wide. Jounouchi put his hand to his mouth to stop from laughing, Yugi cracked a smile, Anzu started to blush furiously. "Luna!" she screamed. "What? It's true!" I said with a "I surrender" pose. That's when Jounouchi lost it.

_ *Lunch*_

Jounouchi, Yugi and I were going up to meet Honda for lunch. That's when I realized I haven't seen Miho all day.

"Hey guys what happened to Miho-chan? Is she absent?" I asked. They nodded. "Why do you care?" Yugi asked. "I'm just worried..." I trailed off. They gave me a strange look and then Jounouchi said suddenly " Hey you guys! Let's go find that idol!" Jounouchi declared. Yugi hesitated a bit and I shrugged. Dejected Jounouchi "It's not a dream you two! You have to believe." Then running off he shouted "Fine, I'll search by myself! Forget you! Hmph!"

Leaving us in the dust Yugi started looking a bit down. Wrapping my arm around him I tried to cheer him up. "Jounouchi's just doing another one of his half-assed scheme. He'll fail in no time." I told him. Yugi cracking another smile. "Hey I have to go return a book, so I'll meet up with you later. I'll even drag Jounouchi along." Yugi nodded and headed toward the cafeteria to get food. I noticed he bumped into a guy that had a big nose and a black and yellow headband around his dark blond hair.

As I returned my book and looked for another one my mind drifted to the kid I saw bump into Yugi.

_"He looks just like Fujida from the..."_ I stopped walking. _"School ...van...idol..."_ Crap.

I ran quickly out of the library and made my way to the infirmary to get something and then tried and find Jounouchi. Finally I found him near the van. Seeing me Jounouchi smiled "I see you finally decided to look for the idol." Then seeing that I was a bit distressed he asked "What's the matter." Thinking of something I asked "Have you seen Yugi?". Scrunching up his eyebrows he shook his head. "I thought I saw him walk off with a strange kid I haven't seen in our school" Showing that he understood my suspicions he asked "You know where he went?"  
>"Check behind the school?" I suggested.<br>Nodding in agreement, we made our way there.

Running up we saw Fujida giving Yugi another punch. "Hey wait a second!" I screamed. "You jerk what do you think you;re doing!" Jounouchi yelled angrily. I gave Fujida a low sweep and he tumbled down to the ground. After Jounouchi took the bastard by the collar ready to punch the hell out of him.

I ran to Yugi checking his injuries. Luckily I came ready with and ice pack and gave it to him.

"Enough!" I heard a gruff voice say. Then the director came in wearing a white t-shirt tucked in pale orange pants. Getting a good look at that him he had bid eyebrow and was sporting a goatee. Jounouchi let the trembling Fujida go and went to check on Yugi again. Noticing, the director yelled "HEY, CUT! We don't need to film this teenage drama! It's a waste of film."

I stood up and gave him a cold glare. For the sake of the anime, or in this case, the manga I played along. "You were filming this? For a show?" I said quietly, trying to keep the hate out of my voice. The director gave a cruel smirk and started to dig in his ear nonchalantly "Well... Yugi-kun was unlucky enough to be chosen for the role of 'bullied child'... really unfortunate...just the bad roll of the dice..." he chucked.

"But thanks to him, we filmed a great episode! The audience will feel so sorry for him! Yugi-kun, you're the hero! The hero of my broadcaster that is!" I clenched my fist and Jounouchi shouted "I'm gonna kill you!" Then he ran up to the director who was chuckling "Hit me! But while you're beating me... the cameraman will be catching it all on tape!" I butted in to warn Jounouchi it wasn't even filming but I was too late. The director kneed Jounouchi while he was hesitating.I went to try to catch Jounouchi but then the director decided to knee me too.

"Jounouchi-kun! Luna!" I heard Yugi scream. Laughing sadistically the director said "Do you finally get it?! You can't resist the power of the camera! With it your faces could be held up to the public's scorn!" While he was enjoying his triumph I noticed a light. I turned around to see that Yugi transformed into Yami. My emerald colored eyes met with his violet ones. Then our little exchanged ended with the director walking off saying "Don't worry! Your faces will just be 'mosaiced' out !"

Yami gave him a glare and looked at me. "Luna, go bring Jounouchi to the infirmary." Then Yami got this thoughtful look on his face "Also... get me a die" Knowing what he was going to do I helped Jounouchi , still unconscious, to the infirmary, luckily no one was there. Coincidentally I found the same die Yami used in the game for the manga version. Picking up I met up with Yami and gave him the die. Pleased he looked at me and asked "You want to come?". I mulled over this and nodded.

Hey I might as well.

"Just don't get in the way or you're gonna get more injured than your already are." I raised an eyebrow and was about to tell him it was nothing, but seeing that he was genuinely worried I kept my mouth shut and nodded again. Satisfied with my answer, Yami made his way to the broadcasting station with me trailing behind him

_*Later that night* _

Taking 2 subways Yami and me made it to the Z-TV broadcasting station. I changed out of my uniform to a black long sleeve t-shirt with a crop denim vest with pre-ripped skinny jeans and black knee-high gladiator sandals.

As we made our way past the parking lot I stopped Yami. He looked at me questionably and I nodded my head toward the director who was just getting praised for his latest episode. Yami, finally noticing him made his way toward the director's car. "I've been waiting Director-san" Yami said._ "Waiting? We just got here!"_ I yelled silently. Surprised the director stuttered "You...you're that Yugi brat..." Then spotting me he said distastefully "along with his little girlfriend" I never noticed Yami's eye twitch.

"What the heck it's the middle of the night!" Wow really? It's already midnight!? Oh god... I'm gonna have to come up with a good story for Grandpa...

"Don't tell me you want an actor's fee!" The director complained, breaking my thoughts. Ignoring that question Yami said "You have stumbled into my realm of influence! Therefore you must become my opponent! In a game..." he finished mysteriously. "A game..." I heard the director repeat, a bit uncertain.

Who could blame him. In this guy's mind he's probably why Yugi just did a complete 180, personality wise.

Then Yami dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out the die I gave him. "We'll play using this, a die! Since the era of Egypt, dice have been used to determine men's fates! At that time they were called 'astragalos' and were made from the hoof and bones of animals. They were crooked and rounded, unlike modern dice..." Yami trailed off. The director just glared at him. I however already knew this, and no it wasn't because I read the manga.

My mom showed an astragalos to me once and tried to show how to play with them.

Now... back to the game. Again the rules were simple : the director rolled and if Yami rolled a number and the director rolled a lower or even the same number as Yami the director wins. Of course, if Yami won the director would suffer a penalty game.

_ *Game Start*_  
>Yami clenched his fist with the die in it and held it high. There he let go and let die fall to the ground and roll to a 6. The director laughed in triumph at his "luck" "Hahahahaha, 6! I automatically win! I don't even need to throw the die!" he declared. Before Yami could talk I butted in. "Just who the hell says the games over!" I declared.<p>

Yami sighed he smiled confidently and said "she's right, the games not over yet, director-san. The director growled in frustration at the 2 of us. "Damn... what stubborn people!" he said picking up the die. "Watch out for the die." I whispered loud enough for Yami to hear. He looked back at me and gave the slightest nod.

"Then have it your way! While I'm at it..." the director trailed off, then he threw the die at Yami "I'll leave a hole in your face!" I heard a bump and as the die fell to the ground I heard a crack and then I saw the side of the die that said 1. "Hahaha I rolled a 1! I win" the director said already walking away. He stopped when he heard Yami say "Now...you will receive a penalty game..."

Taking a closer look the director saw that the die had split into a 1 and 6 giving him a 7. Yami pointed at the director and yelled out "Penalty Game! Illusion of Mosaic!" Then the director eyes started to look like pixels and he started to scream as he realized the fate that was given to him. "Director-san... you twisted the reality in front of the camera to suit your own needs... therefore you will see through a filter of mosaic!" he chuckled.

I shot him a look. Noticing it he asked me "what's wrong? Doesn't he deserve it?" I thought about it then answered "maybe, but one of these days your take this too far." I whispered, thinking of the episode where Kaiba almost committed suicide. Yami looked surprised at what I said and silently we made our way home.  
><em>*Game Over* <em>

_*Next day* _

The day after the incident I was walking to school with Jounouchi and Yugi like usual. Then as we headed toward the school gate Jounouchi pulled out his porn. "Heh...Yugi! Be happy! I brought the goods!" He passed the porn to Yugi and Yugi's eyes lit up as he tried to catch. "Yaaay! Thank you, Jounouchi-kun! I'll watch it tonight!" As a hand came in and caught it I started to smile. "What's this interesting movie?" came the voice of Anzu. I started to giggle. "What is it? Let me borrow it..." Anzu said mischievously.

Nothing could stop my laughter as the boys tried to take away the movie from Anzu.

* * *

><p><strong>All right I finished! *Dances to Moves Like Jagger* Hope you guys like it. Thank you again to all the support from every person who read this. Pls reveiw, fav and follow ^_^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Hard Beat!

**Okay so here's my 6th chapter. Thank you to Azura Soul Reaver and White Coy for following. **

**I do not own any Yugioh characters. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. Only person I own is Luna Tsukino (OC)**

* * *

><p>Okay so it started out as a "normal" day until I saw the calendar Grandpa gave me to hang on my door.<p>

It's been almost a month since I traveled to Yugioh. It's almost unbelievable. I had become friends with almost all the main characters in Yugioh, anime and manga wise. Speaking of manga I guess this means I traveled into Yugioh in more ways than one. Ugh this means I have to be more careful with what I say around the others. I hate to lie to them, but now they wouldn't really believe me... For now I'll stick to my story. At least it wasn't a total lie, but still.

To think a month ago traveling into anime or manga would have been impossible, now this place is like a home to me. _"Does anyone miss me back home?"_ but as soon as that thought popped into my head I immediately doubted it. My friends in America all think I'm in Japan. Well I guess friends is an understatement, they weren't interested in things like anime and manga like I was, so I guess they were more of people I just talked to.

Getting my bag, extra clothes, and iPod I thought _"Is Father..."_ I stopped myself and shook my head _"No, he wouldn't... after all he's the one that..."_ I stopped one more time to look at myself in the closet mirror. I wore my uniform with my long wavy black hair in a french braid the only problem was, I had this sad look on my face that I immediately replaced with small smile. "Can't think about those kind of things." I warned myself. I met up with Yugi breakfast we both headed toward the train station.

While me and Yugi got in the crowded train station, I was silently lip-singing "Applause" by Lady Gaga until Yugi tugged on my sleeve and pointed to this timid looking kid that had dark, dirty blond hair and round glasses. He wore the Domino High School uniform. That's when I realized it was Hanasaki-kun from our class.

"I didn't know he took the same bus as us." He whispered to me. "Well, he must live near us" I whispered back. Yugi then got an idea and tried saying 'hi' to Hanasaki, a greeting that was ignored.

"Ouch... maybe he didn't recognize you Yugi." I said, voicing what he thinking. "Well.. we never spoke much anyway, in class he stays quiet and inconspicuous, but we now a lot of the same people" Yugi explained to me. I smiled until I heard a robotic voice on the speakers say "We're sorry but the bus has to make an urgent stop." Then the sudden stop jerked everyone backwards making Yugi fall to the back of the bus.

_"Oh shit!"_ I thought as I tried to catch him. Then when I caught up to Yugi I suddenly heard this loud and annoying sound. At first I thought someone dropped their stuff or something, until I saw Souzouji-kun, a big guy with hair like Honda's, sitting at the back of the bus wearing headphones and was listening to music with his eyes closed.

_"Ugh this music is worse than Justin Bieber's"_ I thought. It's true, what was even worse Souzouji had the volume on max.

What the hell?! Isn't he deaf by now?!

"Yugi! Get out of there!" I whispered as loud as I could. Despite the volume being at max I couldn't risk it. Yugi, hearing my warning. finally noticed Souzouji and tried to make it out of there.

"Wait a second! Yugi!" I saw Yugi freeze for 3 seconds and cast me a scared glance. Not letting him go there alone I followed after him. Souzouji saw me and said "I guess you friend could come here too."

Souzouji invited us to sit down and then told Yugi and me excitedly " I'll be holding one of my 'All Night Solo Live' shows soon! How'd you two like to come along and hear my magnificent voice!" I looked at Yugi knowing we were thinking the same thing.

'All Night Solo Live' is this stupid show that takes place once a month to hear Souzouji sing till you ears fall off. For more evidence the first guy had to transfer, the second was in bed for 3 days, and the third went deaf. Now even if he had a decent voice, the price for a ticket is completely outrageous.

Suddenly Souzouji shoved 10 tickets into our face. "Now Yugi! I want you and your friend to hand out 10 tickets to the solo!"

"WHAAT!?" Yugi cried out.

"Heh for the low price of 2,000 yen a person could come hear my singing voice! Sell a few and make sure to get lots of girls like Luna-chan here!" Then Souzouji started to crack his knuckles and looked at the 2 of us threateningly. "The party's in 3 days...but that's alright... if the tickets aren't sold out then, you know what'll happen..."

By then we were at our stop an I was ready to beat the crap out of Souzouji until Yugi grabbed my wrist and swiftly got out of the bus.

"Yugi you couldn't at least waited a bit! I would've landed a kick in that guys-"

"Luna" Yugi said cutting me off "I know you were trying to look out for me but... I-I can handle this. I'll just sell the tickets."

"Oh no you won't! I'm telling Jounouchi about this." I yelled defiantly. Yugi stepped in front of me and said "Please don't! I told you I'll handle this." I looked straight into Yugi's eyes and saw he didn't want to create trouble for his other friends. I gave a huff and crossed my arms "I'n that case I'm going with you... and no there is nothing you can do to make me stay." I said before he could protest. Then I grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him to the school gate.

_ * Start of School* _

"Morning Yugi!" Jounouchi came in and greeted. Then he saw me and greeted me with a noogie. "Morning to you too Luna!" To get out of his grip I stomped out of his grip and said brightly "Morning to you Jounouchi!". Jounouchi, rubbing his foot, gave me a playful glare then shifted into a business-like voice "You guys I've been investigating after that time, and... as I thought, there is no idol at school!"

"What do you mean 'as you thought' !?" I said, irritated. "What the...Jounouchi-kun, you're still investigating that!?" Yugi said as he reeled in shock. Ignoring the both of us Jounouchi continued "Therefore Yugi, Luna... I shall become idol of this school!". I busted out laughing. "As if!" I uttered doubtfully. Jounouchi then got angry at me and we started to have and argument the went something like... Jounouchi (J) "who says I can't!"  
>Luna (L)" I do! In fact I bet on it!"<br>J: "Oh yeah! How much?"  
>L: " Loser has to be their servant for a month!"<br>J: "Fine! Hop you ready to buy lunch!"  
>L: "You got till the end of the year!" We shook on it and then Jounouchi was gonna ask for Yugi's support until he noticed Yugi wasn't even listening. That's when Jounouchi knew something was up and he grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and asked worriedly "What are you worrying about?! Tell me! I'll help you!". I closed my eyes and gave a small smile. Despite being an idiot Jounouchi is really earnest about his friends. Surprised Yugi gave Jounouchi a nervous smile and said "Really! Everything is fine! Thanks, anyway Jounouchi-kun..."<p>

Satisfied with the answer Jounouchi gave him a thumbs up and set of with his 'ero-tank plan' with Honda.

_*End of School* _

Me and Yugi headed toward the lockers to change our shoes, the 10 tickets still in Yugi's possession. There Yugi spotted Hanasaki and I saw Yugi about to take a ticket out of his pocket. I stopped him and looked into my eyes knowing he'd get the message. Yugi then gave himself a hit on the head and the 2 of us were about the say bye to Hanasaki until he stopped us.

"Uh..umm..Yugi-kun, Luna-chan..." Then he pulled out a ticket from his pocket nervously. "I meant to ask the both of you...w...would you like to buy one of these tickets?"

Yugi started to stutter and I came in to save him "Well, how many tickets do you have Hanasaki-kun?" He tried to look me in the eye and said timidly "I got 5 tickets, but I haven't been able to sell a single one. So help me out by buying one?" Then Yugi asked "You going Hansaki-kun? You don't seem to be very excited about it..."

I couldn't really blame Hanasaki for saying he didn't want to go. From what I saw in the manga Souzouji got a really bad voice.

"Well we really don't have 2000 yen on us right now..." I trailed off and Yugi suggested he take the tickets and sell them to someone. "Y-you would really do that Yugi?" "I'll help out to. If you don't want to go you shouldn't have to." I answered for him. Hanasaki gave us a grateful look and we left swiftly. " I turned 10 into 15.." I heard Yugi mutter. However I was more concerned with what I saw behind me.

A trembling Hanasaki before a furious Souzouji.

_*3 days later*_

It was the time of the 'All Night Solo Live' and I decided to dress in a white long sleeve tee with a green studded ruffled cami on top and blue denim shorts that covered my thighs along with black ankle strap sandals. Just in case, I also brought my iPod with me.

I'm going to listen to all the songs I can before I go deaf.

Me and Yugi made our way to the 'Karaoke' place for the show. We looked at each other as if we were about to step into the pits of hell. Taking of my earphones and placing them securely into my back pocket I stepped into the 'Karaoke' place.

Me and Yugi were sitting on the leather couch in the room Souzouji rented for the night. Yugi had some jungle bells and was jingling them nervously. Souzouji (wearing an Elvis-like suit and sunglasses) looked at the both of us angrily and after what seemed like several heartbeats he picked up Yugi by the collar and yelled "HOW COULD YOU 2 FAIL TO EVEN SELL A SINGLE TICKET!?"

Nervous Yugi blurted out "S...sorry, but I was really busy.." Then I made Souzouji let Yugi go and I told him firmly "Look! So we didn't sell your stupid tickets! We here to make up for that to listen to you sing. All right?"

Getting even more pissed Souzouji said "Well duh! The both of you will stay until dawn and party with me! It will be... a 'Live' of blood!" Then he gave the both of us these headphones put the volume on maximum. Oh Ra...

"And now, the number I'm most proud of! Here it comes!" As soon as Souzouji put his mouth to the mic I cringed. Next thing I know I'm hearing voice wear even every single annoying, blood curling voices could sing even better! I swear my ears were going to start bleeding any minute!

When the longest, most torturing 3 minutes of my life were over I was feeling disoriented and I could hardly catch what Souzouji was saying. Nevertheless I still knew he was going to show a beat-up Hanasaki behind the curtain. I saw Yugi head over to Hanasaki and I tried to go to him to but that ended in me falling to my knees cause I was still disoriented, the ringing in my ear just wouldn't me fall Yugi looked at me and I think he called out my name. Before I knew it I saw Yami.

_*Yami's POV*_

"How dare you make my friend Hansaki-kun suffer like this...how dare you make Luna suffer... I won't allow it." I said angrily._ "Souzouji you will not be forgiven!"_ I thought as I pulled the headphones off.

"W-what happened to your eyes?! Hey hey hey! You want to fight!?"Souzouji asked. Ignoring his question I walked over to Luna to take of her headphones too. The second I did she covered her ears with her hand as if she still was affected by the music. I touched her shoulder and her emerald eyes met mine. Despite her ears still recovering she gave me a grateful smile.

_"She looks happy to see me."_ I thought happily, giving her a smile back. A smile that changed quickly as I faced Souzouji. "Heh heh, Souzouji! I have one question for you! Are you a coward? Wellll?" I taunted.

"WHAAAT!?" Souzouji yelled into his microphone, taking the bait. "Because if you're not, you won't run away from playing a little game with me!" I said. "A game...!" he said surprised. A reaction I got used to. Ever since Aibou completed the puzzle I take his place for situations like this. For situations where him or his friends get injured. So far no one has been able to tell the difference, only knowing that Aibou's personality has changed.

_ "In truth the only person who seems to notice is..."_ I thought looking at Luna from the corner of my eye. She who was making her way to check Hanasaki. _"She's the only who seems to tell the difference..."_ It was true. Around Aibou she protected him like a little brother. However when I first appeared in front of her she didn't look surprised at the change. _"She treats me a bit differently than she does with Aibou."_ On the ground I saw Luna had dropped something of hers, the thing she uses to listen music with. I picked it up and my attention shifted back to Souzouji.

"It's called...the game of silence!" I told him "Before I explain the rules...allow me to prepare the materials!". Looking around I found 2 'Sound Pierrot' toys, laying out in front of the table I explained to Souzouji "This is a 'Sound Perriot' toy! They were already sitting in the karaoke room! If their sensors detect a sound, they begin to dance!"  
>"The rules of the game: After the start signal, we must both keep perfectly silent! Before we start, we'll each place one of the 'Pierrot' in front of ourselves... the first person who makes their 'Pierrot' dance loses!" I clarified. "Alright!" Souzouji hollered eagerly then, pushing down his shades, he asked "So, Yugi, what happens if you lose?" "I give you my life" I answered immediately. "But... if you lose, you'll suffer a penalty game!". "Interesting!" Souzouji said happily.<p>

_*Flashback* _  
><em>"What's wrong?" I asked noticing the look she gave me "Doesn't he deserve it?" After several heartbeats she whispered "Maybe, but one of these days you'll take these things too far." <em>  
><em>*Flashback End*<em>

I blinked that memory away. "Take things too far? What does she know..." I couldn't think of that now, I have a game to win.

_ *Game Start/Luna's POV*  
><em> After my ears finally managed to recover and I could hear about 98% of my surroundings I watched apprehensively, as the game of silence started.

I couldn't help it, I hate it when it's quiet. I'm more used to louder environments just as long as Souzouji wasn't their singing like a maniac.

Thankfully it wouldn't have to last long as I saw Souzouji's eyes land on the jack Yami left balancing on the glass of water. I saw as he held his microphone tighter and it wasn't long till I started to hear the faint beating of his heartbeat over the speakers and the 'Pierrot started to dance. With the look of confusion that didn't go unnoticed, Yami quickly explained "The sound of your heartbeat!"

Even more baffled Souzouji exclaimed "Why is the speaker playing my heartbeat!?" Then he noticed his mike and remembered he had put it on full volume. "Even in the midst of trouble, you don't lay down your mike...a habit that has brought you disaster! Souzouji, you lose!" Yami declared balefully as an Udjat appeared over his forehead. He pointed a menacing finger at Souzouji and yelled "Beat Festival!"

As Souzouji held his ears the same way I did a few minutes ago Yami gave a little trivia "Rock music has 8 beats! So, of course, when one listens to music with a fast beat, their own heart speeds up to match it!" At the same time we were both picking up Hanasaki who was still to beat up to stand properly. "The music's rhythm is the same as the chant of your heartbeat! Now you are, appropriately, a human karaoke!" He said as we both got out of the room to bring Hanasaki back home.  
><em>*Game Over* <em>

After we brought Hanasaki home and I had to explain how he got so beat up to his father, me and Yami walked on over to the game shop. Halfway there Yami pulled something out of his pocket. It was my iPod. "You dropped it at the 'Karaoke' place" he said, handing it to me. It felt like electricity when our hands touched. I held the iPod to my heart, glad I didn't lose it. "Thanks" I said with a smile. Yami looked at me for a minute and asked "Do you sing?" That caught me off guard. I sing yes, but in front of people? NO. "W-well, not really..." I answered nervously. Yami looked as if he didn't believe me. "Did you sing in front of your mother and Grandfather?"

"M...Maybe..."  
>"Did they like to hear you sing?"<br>"...maybe..." I answered quietly this time.  
>"Then sing for me." He said simply.<br>"...what?" I asked.  
>"I'd like to hear you sing." I looked at him for a minute and I saw he was eager to hear my voice but I sighed "Look I'm sorry but no..." I said. He looked a little crestfallen and asked "Why?"<p>

"Look I'm just not used to singing in front of people..." I tried to explain "But your ready to talk back to them, and get into a fight without any problem." he shot back. I stayed silent and by the time I knew it we were at the game shop. After I opened the door, Yami and I went to our rooms. I was about to open my door until Yami placed a hand on mines to stop me.

"Does this singing have to do with your father?" he asked suddenly. I felt my blood go cold. My father? "W-why do you a-ask that?" I said fearfully. "The first time you came here, you mentioned you mother and grandpa, but when the subject came to your father you start getting quiet." he explained looking straight in my eyes. I was speechless for a bit and said "It's nothing really"

Giving him a fake smile and quickly opened to door to close it just as fast once I was in my room. I heard Yami call out my name. After that I heard a sigh, and the sound of a door opening and closing. After a minute of silence I closed my eyes to have a scene play out before me.

_*Flashback* _  
><em>"Hey Luna!" the voice of a 11 year-old boy called out. I was walking back from school and stopped to answer my next door neighbor. Before my 11 year-old self could yell back . a deep gruff voice yelled back "She has homework to do! Go back to your mother!". T<em>

_he boy paled as he saw a towering figure in the doorway. A man in his late 20's stepped out. Pale skin, dark brown hair and blue eyes and a sleek black business suit identified him as my father, smoking a cigarette._

_ He stepped towards me and dragged me to the house. "You're late." he said in a quiet voice as we entered in the house. His blue eyes, however, showed obvious anger. "I-I had t-to help out a b-bit after school" in a quiet voice trembling. I couldn't look at his eyes or I'll be in more trouble I already am in. He let the cigarette fall out of his mouth and with his black shoes he stepped on it. Afterwords he knelt to meet my eyes._

_ *SLAP* _

_Caught off guard I fell to the ground. He picked up my short black hair (at that time it reached my neck) and made me look at him. "I'm on a schedule. You really expect me to wait here and be late to work?" he said angrily. I shook my head. He let me drop to the ground. This was my father. Around most of the public he was what he was. _

_Dominic Jackson, the rich, smart, handsome leader of Jackson Co. _  
><em>*End* <em>

I slowly made my way to my bed and let out a groan. I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to think about him. That's the reason I came here. To forget about my father and start a new life.

I stared at the ceiling for a while and then slowly closed my eyes to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I have finished with the 6th chapter. What did you think? Did you like the little peek into Luna's past? I'll be working on the 7th chapter so you have to wit till then. Thank you to all the people who tried reading this and please reveiw, fav, and follow.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Devil Gamer Trap from Hell

**Hello minna (Everybody)! Sumimasen (Sorry)! *bows deeply* It took me some time to write and uploaded this chapter, however more people have read my fanfic and I have gotten an increase in reveiws, followers and favorites. On that note shout outs and a big Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita (Thank you very much) to: , aki-blood-dark-princess, and Neurle for not only favoriting but following this story.^-^ Foxchick1 you also get a shout out and Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita for following this story. ^-^ **

**I do not own any Yugioh characters. All rights got to Takahashi Kazuki. The only character I own is Luna Tsukino (OC)**

* * *

><p>As the warm rays of the sun woke me up before my alarm clock, I got up my bed groggily. For a minute I couldn't remember what happened yesterday. Then it hit me, yesterday I slammed a door in Yami's face because he said something that resurfaced an unpleasant memory. Groaning I hit my head with my pillow feeling like an ass.<p>

_ "I shouldn't have done that...Yami was just concerned...I'm an idiot..."_ I decided. I finally got out of my bed and got my uniform and my extra clothes for school. Going to my bathroom to brush my teeth, another thought came to mind. _"I owe him an explanation at least...but what if he asks about it? What am I gonna say...I can't even think about my father without breaking down..."_ I was done brushing my teeth by now and I stated to put on my uniform and put my extra clothes with in my backpack where another conflicting thought

_"Does Yugi suspect this? He might not know about is other self but he's still has good insight...If he asks..."_ I sighed, making my way to the kitchen.

In there, Grandpa was already finishing up on making food and a dazed looking Yugi sat at the table. "Good morning Grandpa, Yugi." I yawned. Noticing my presence Grandpa and Yugi greeted me , in perfect unison "Good morning Luna." Yugi spotted that my eyes were about half closed. "You didn't get a good sleep either?" he asked. I shook my head and sat by him.

"Um...do you know what happened yesterday with Souzouji-kun?" he whispered to me nervously. I froze for a bit and then explained "What do you mean Yugi? We got out of there no problem." Yugi looked at me for a moment and then shrugged, believing me. He probably thought I had something to do with it.

I hated lying to him, but I don't want to interrupt the story line. As cool as it is, I probably interrupted it enough by being here in the anime and manga.

After I noticed that Yugi lay his Millennium Puzzle, face up, on the table. Grandpa took one look at it and widened his eyes. "I still can't believe you finished the Millenium Puzzle!" he said breathlessly. At that moment he picked up the Puzzle to look at it in the light "Since it was discovered this century, not one person has solved it."

I allowed a small smile make way to my face as I ate my breakfast. _"I guess that make Yugi one-of-a-kind."_ After admiring it for a minute Grandpa put his hand on Yugi's forehead, as if he was checking Yugi's temperature. Yugi gave him a confused "Gramps?" and Grandpa asked "Have you changed at all? Like you're suddenly smarter or stronger?".

Obviously more confused, Grandpa repeated what the hieroglyphs said **'The one who completes me will receive my dark knowledge and power'**. With those words Yugi remembered "Oh yeah, my wish came true! I made some friends at school!" I nodded on agreement. As I did I silently gasped. I'm in the anime! Maybe Yami doesn't remember about what happened yesterday! I tried to remember which episode this was when I suddenly wondered

"Wait a minute...if this is the anime how does Yugi remember Souzouji? This is the second episode and Souzouji doesn't appear in any episode... maybe manga and anime version of Yugioh is more connected than I thought..." I guess that means Yami will remember.

"Luna let's head to school before we're late!" Yugi told me, breaking me out of my thoughts. Getting my bag I followed Yugi out until I heard Grandpa "Luna, have you noticed anything? Does Yugi seem a bit different?" I mulled over this a bit and finally said "He seems to be more confident at certain times" Seemingly satisfied with my answer Grandpa let me catch up to Yugi

_*At school* _

When we finally made it to school, the classes went by fast. As the bell rang to show that school was over Jounouchi stretched his arms. He stopped me and Yugi as we were heading out. "

So you guys, where should we go on our way home?" Not taking a second to think Yugi replied brightly "Let's go to the newly opened Burger World." Nodding Jounouchi looked at me and asked "How does that sound Luna?"

"I'm up for some burgers. I hear that their hamburgers are especially delicious!" I said excitingly. I couldn't help it, its fun eating food here.

"Wait a minute you guys!" We heard. It was Honda. Me and Jounouchi looked at each other slyly and said in chorus "the one who failed to become first-year student president, instead becoming a janitor, Honda-kun."With a visible eye twitch Honda corrected us "Not janitor, Beautification club!" than continuing "Hey you! You know stopping on the way home is against school rules!".

"It is? What kind of rule is that?!"I said aloud. Before Honda could answer Miho suddenly popped "I want to go to Burger World!" Quickly changing his mind Honda agreed. "Hey you..." Jounouchi said irritatingly. "Honda..." I started, ready to say something. "Hold on, everyone..." We heard. it was Anzu, she was looking a bit nervous

"Did you say Burger World?" Excited Yugi asked "Anzu, want to go to?" Anzu suddenly blurted out "Don't joke! I heard the restaurant's food was terrible!" Looking at our disbelieving faces she urged "It's true! I heard people became sick on the grand opening day! You definitely should not go!". Hurriedly changing the subject she added "Anyway, didn't Sensei say that a villain broke out of prison?"

Yugi eyes opened wide as he exclaimed "Ah, that's right! A big villain! The whole town is in a panic!" Jounouchi said indifferently " What the heck? Your scared? You've got no guts." Then Yugi said timidly "But I heard he had a pistol..." I noticed Anzu make her way out of the room. "_That's right...she works at Burger World. Then this episode is... where Yami..."_ I thought, with an unfamiliar pang in my chest._ "This episode is the chance to apologize...however... he saves Anzu... "_ Then I shook my head. I might have a crush on him, but its obvious where him and Yugi's feelings lay when it comes to Anzu.

"Luna what do you think?" I heard Yugi say. "A-about what?" I asked, caught off guard. "About Anzu! Do you think she's 'dating for pay'?" Jounouchi asked. "Haven't you been listening?" Honda said with concern along with Miho and the others.

"Ah. sorry... I was off in my world..." I said with a sweat-drop "Anyway, Anzu? Dating for pay? That's a little far-fetched don't ya think Jounouchi?" Soon Yugi, Honda and me were having this full-blown argument on how Anzu was acting. I might as well wait until we uncover her 'secret'.

_*Next day/End of School*_

Jounouchi was talking about this awesome sounding game until Anzu told Miho that they got somewhere to be. After they were out of an earshot Jounouchi said "So Miho has become her fellow 'date for hire'? WHat a horrible world it is becoming." Honda chastised him

"You bastard! Miho-chan wouldn't do that! Take it back! Or else I will cut your guts out of here!" "Jeez Honda, chill..." I trailed off.

_"Would Miho actually do that for money? I mean she does seem to go after handsome rich guys..."_ then I shook that thought away_ "I'm over reacting...she may like them but she would never stoop so low..."_

Then Jounouchi said that the evidence was in _*drumroll*_ Anzu top-level stamina bentou!... as if. "Over reacting over lunch...that's a first for you." I said simply. Irritated by my indifference Jounouchi proceeded to teach me all about how important these kind of bentous are about. A lesson I drowned out using these little things called 'music' and 'ear-buds'.

_*Next Day/End of School* _

Taking my time to change from my uniform to tan-colored camisole with a black short-sleeve hoodie and some blue ripped jeans that reached my knees with a pair of black converse.

Just as I was about to enter the room to meet up with Yugi and Jounouchi, out came Honda and Miho walking together with Anzu in the middle of the two. Jounouchi suspected that Honda was seeing a rich lady. "Can't you think more seriously? Those 3 are acting strangely! I sighed and finally suggested "Since we've been mulling over this for the last 2 days...why don't we just follow them?"

The two looked at me as if I was a genius...

*Start! Operation Trailing!*

After following them at the corner to a busy street and nearly getting caught by Anzu at this store we finally made our way to the object that made Honda, Miho, and Anzu act so strangely.

Burger World.

"Burger Wold!" Jounouchi cried out. "Why?!" Yugi cried out in wonder. "

"If you 2 are done looking at the restaurant, as if it just appeared out of nowhere, we got an operation to finish" I said nonchalantly. Nodding their heads in agreement we made our way to the door when it slid open to show Honda posing in a light green long sleeve shirt,with a red bow tied around his neck along with dark green pants. Anzu and Miho were posing too in the same light green shirt. Only difference was the girls' shirt was short sleeve, they had a bright yellow tie and matching hair ribbon and they both wore dark green skirts.

"Welcome! Welcome to Burger World..." they started to say merrily, that was until they saw they're latest customers. Jounouchi, Yugi and I just stared at them in silent shock, until Yugi said "A-Anzu!".

Almost embarrassed they turned around, as if that was hiding them from us. Jounouchi asked "Y-you guys! What are you doing here?!".

"Do you really think we can't see you if you turn around?" I added sweat dropping. After a few second of awkward silence Jounouchi demanded "Hey,say something!"

Finally Honda answered nervously "W-what are you saying?! Can't you tell?!" then he turned around to look at Jounouchi "It's a part-time job! Look at us sweat beautifully at work." I stepped in and asked quietly "I thought part-time jobs were forbidden by school."

Backing me up Jounouchi said "and you're the one that always acts all high and mighty too..." Unfazed Honda clenched his fist heroically and said "Don't speak of it Jounouchi! I also, I also was troubled..." As if Honda... "I thought of the meaning...however..." While we were sweat dropping, Honda started mock crying and Miho popped in innocently "But...Miho wants so many things." Oh Ra Miho... At that moment a guy came in wearing a uniform like Honda. the dude had a chiseled face and rust colored hair. "They're customers right? Hurry and lead then to their seats."

It was the manager/Yellow Spider

*End Operation Trailing*

When we were finally brought to our seats I sat near the window next to Jounouchi with Yugi sitting opposite of me. I listening to music, Jounouchi just looked bored, while Yugi looked a bit nervous.

"H-hey, Jounouchi-kun, Luna. I think coming here embarrassed them. Anzu seems mad..." Jounouchi just scoffed and said "Serves her right. Their fault for keeping this secret." I glared then hit Jounouchi on the head.

To Yugi I smiled gently "Don't worry Yugi. I'm sure Anzu will explain when she's ready." Yugi returned the smile and then went of to his own world. If I remember correctly from the anime, Yugi is thinking how cute Anzu is in her uniform. Then I laid back to my seat and looked out the window. There I saw the detective running around looking for Tetsu the hedgehog.

After a while Anzu came in with our burgers. She set them roughly on the table saying "Thank for waiting!" Looking very angry (and scary) she said "At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger." Which she spelled out beautifully on our burgers **"I won't forgive you if you blab"**. I started to smile awkwardly feeling a bit scared. J

ounouchi called out to Anzu and that's when she said without looking back "Well, now that you know my job, I won't have to keep this hidden anymore." Turning her head to look at us she explained "I'm saving money, when I graduate I'm going to America."

I perked up.

"America?" Jounouchi and Yugi asked simultaneously. Smiling she said " I'm going to study dance in New York. You better not laugh." With a goofy smile Yugi promised "I won't laugh! Right Luna, Jounouchi -kun." Calmly Jounouchi said ."Yeah! Relax, Anzu. We're not going to blab" I added

"Yeah Anzu, you shouldn't have worried in the first place." Jounouchi added "If I do blab, I'll buy you 10,000 of these burgers." I added a bit sadly "But you know...how can this shop sell nothing but ketchup?" "What a cruel shop" Jounouchi finished. Walking away Anzu waved back "Relax it's on me." I couldn't help but smile. "See Yugi I told ya she'd explain herself."

Taking a bite into my burger I looked ahead to see that Mr. Detective was talking to the manager and Anzu-tachi.

"You guys look. Something appears to be happening." I told them. Yugi and Jounouchi went to eavesdrop on their conversation, while I tuned everything out._"Mr. Detective is gonna tell them about the escaped convict..."_ I thought _"Even the one that's stealing all the stuff is the manager himself"._ I tuned back in to stay near Yugi and Miho when everyone else were pretending to find the group of toy cars... why did a restaurant have a basket of cars anyway?

"My heart's pounding just watching" Miho said worriedly. _"Hey... she didn't refer to herself in 3rd person this time..." _

"Wow...everyone's so brave." Yugi said admiringly. "Don't worry you guys. If anything happens I'll be there for ya." I said winking.

"Luna..." Miho and Yugi said. Around that time was when Anzu told a customer, that looked like a fat Gozaburo Kaiba (Kaiba's father), to get his feet of the table. "What are you doing you bitch!" Fat Gozaburo yelled angrily (I'm calling that from now on). Nervous Mr. Manger/Yellow Spider apologized "S-sorry Mr. Customer. We have a situation."

Still angry Fat Gozaburo complained "Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time, what are you thinking?!" Mr. Detective flashed his badge to Fat Gozaburo to show that the situation involved the police. Since he couldn't hide the problem anymore Mr. Detective apologized then explained that there was a chance that an escaped convict in the shop and that they were gonna have to check their legs.

"I know this Tetsu is supposed to be a master in disguise, but do they really think that he could pass as a woman?" I thought with a sweat drop.

While all the other customers were complaining Jounouchi asked Mr. Detective if their was any other clue about the culprit. Taking out his pocketbook Mr. Detective said "Yeah...in prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had and allergic reaction to eating eggs." "Allergy to eggs? Oh if that's true..." Anzu said with a sly look on her face "If the culprit is here, we'll know right away. Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them."

That did the trick.

Soon enough, because he thought there really was egg in the buns, Tetsu soon was uncovered and arrested yelling out "FIRST CALL AN AMBULANCE! PLEASE HURRY AND CALL AN AMBULANCE! I'M EXTREMELY WEAK AGAINST EGGS!" With a triumphant smile Anzu said "Fool, it was a lie. Our burger is 100% wheat flour."

"_Besides if you ate here before you shouldn't at least suspected it was a lie. Then again this episode wouldn't have went anywhere if Tetsu wasn't an idiot."_ I thought sighing. _"He was smart enough to figure out who the true culprit is though..."_ No sooner that I thought this Tetsu soon uncovered the manger as Yellow Spider Jirou, the second escaped convict. Soon enough Anzu was captured. "I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town. Tetsu the Hedgehog, I'd never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognize you in a glance. I was able to tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before." after a moment Jirou admitted "I was the one who robbed Ushijima bank and stole the jewels!"

"Everyone get down" he ordered. "Anzu" I heard Yugi whisper. "Miho, Yugi, stay behind me, and close your eyes." I whispered to them hurriedly. "But-" Yugi tried to say. "Don't argue! Just do it!" I told him.

Soon Jirou sat down i one of the seats with a blindfolded Anzu. "So, someone bring me what I demand. " He made eye contact with me and said "You, the short girl wearing the hoodie, you do it."

What?!

"The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone that moves gets this.." Jirou said threateningly, putting his gun in the air and fired a shot. "First , bring alcohol and tobacco. I had to quit all my old hobbies. I had to quit drinking and smoking... however, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free!" Quietly getting up I went to get what that bastard demanded.

_"He's violent, he drinks, he smokes, and he's demanding. All you need now is a suit and a big company and you could be my Father."_ I thought bitterly.

I brought Jirou his crap and set it down on the table where I heard Yugi shout out "Luna!".

"Hmm? Who's that gutless looking brat." Jirou said pointing his gun at Yugi. No sooner had he said this Anzu shouted "Yugi! Yugi stay away-" then was slapped. "Anzu!" Yugi shouted, horrified. Without thinking I said "You bastard!" to Jirou.

*Crack*.

Crap, he hit me on the side of my forehead with his gun! As I was crouching on the ground trying to stop the bleeding I felt the barrel point at my head. "You bitch..." Jirou said. "Luna!" Yugi shouted again. Then Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami stood in place where Yugi stood. "Those who hurt my friends and manhandle my precious Luna will suffer." .

..wait, what? What did he just say?

"However, I like letting chance decide that." Yami continued. Sitting down to the opposite of Jirou. "Hey you, who said you can sit!" Jirou said angrily, not removing the pistol from my head. Nonchalantly Yami said "What I just thought you'd want a game partner." Pointing at Jirou, Yami announced "It's game time."

"Oh, game? I guess I'm interested in it for a bit" Jirou stated as he put a cigarette in his mouth " In the past I used to gamble non-stop".

"However, it will be no ordinary game. It's the Yami no Game, a game where your life is at stake." Jirou happily agreed and asked what the rules are. "Rule...just one. And that is, of these 10 fingers...all are not to move except for the one that you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used." Holding out his hands Yami asked "So, which finger do you choose?".

"If that's the case, then of course it's the pointer finger. The finger used to pull the trigger." Jirou explained hitting my head with the barrel. "You..." I said trying to keep my anger in check. "If this bastard didn't have a gun..." Yami narrowed his eyes at Jirou. "Ok, then I choose this finger." he said holding out his Jirou pointed the pistol at Yami and started to pour the vodka in his glass.

"After the game starts, you can do as you like, even pull the trigger. So...lets go!

_*Game Start*_  
>Laughing triumphantly Jirou said "1 second and it's game over!"<p>

Smiling calmly Yami brought out a lighter. "That's right, it hasn't been lit yet" Jirou said referring to his unlit cigarette. Slowly Yami made his way to the cigarette and lit it.

"The lighter...you can have it back."he said then placed it on the upper side of Jirou's hand, the hand pouring the vodka.

"I'll leave it there. The alcohol is Russian Senowolf. 90% is alcohol." While Jirou was trying to figure out what to do Yami stood up and said "I'd like to see you fire the gun. The recoil would drop the lighter." Then taking my hand he said "Let's go Luna. Bring Anzu with you."

When we got a good distance away I noticed that Jirou put down his gun and took of the lighter, Yami noticed too. "I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules." he said with the Udjat appearing on his forehead "The Yami no Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game." Angry Jirou picked up his gun and aimed it at Yami. "the Door of Darkness has opened".

Nothing could be done as the illusion of being burned alive infested in Jirou's mind  
><em>*Game Over*<em>

Yami handed me a napkin and I used it to wipe the blood off. "You okay?" he asked quietly. I couldn't meet his eyes. I still felt guilty about what happened. I started fidgeting and said "I-I still...have to, apologize-".

"Luna" I heard someone say. I turned around, it was Anzu.

"Did you get a good look at who saved us?" she asked. I turned around to see Yugi behind me whining that he was hungry. "Damn it..." I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry Anzu, when the Jirou guy hit me I think I was unconscious for a bit. I came too just when the stranger told me to get you. I didn't really get a good look at his face." Anzu looked at me for a bit and accepted my answer. I guess it was the face that my head was still bleeding that made my story a bit believable.

_*Next day* _

"So you quit working?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, if I keep working, I won't have time to spend with you Yugi." Anzu explained cheerily. Embarrassed Yugi said "Really?" and laughed it off.

"Come on you two! Jounouchi wanted us to meet up with him later and now were late." I told them. I had a bandage wrapped discreetly over my wound. Surprisingly it healed pretty fast.

"Hey! You guys are late!" I heard Jounouchi shout. We came up to this noodle shop I haven't seen before on this street. "Look! Opening today is this beef noodle shop, I hear it's delicious." Jounouchi explained. Just as they were heading into the shop to check it out I stopped.

"Wait a second..." I started. Then the door opened to Miho and Honda in matching uniforms. A cow printed shirt with a hat and red apron with the head of a cow painted on it. "Y-you guys are still doing that?" Jououchi asked, almost shocked speechless. "But...but...I want new clothes." Miho explained. Honda did the 'heroic' approach and said "I..I... will fall as far as needed, so long as I'm with Miho-chan.

We all sighed and I face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished. I apologize again for taking some time to upload this chapter. Thank you again to everyone out there who is reading this. I really do hope you're enjoying my story. Pls reveiw on your opinions, favorite and follow. I will be working on the next chapter so please wait until then. :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Burning Struggle to the Death!

**Thanks for waiting! I'm sooooo sorry everyone! During my brief absence I got sick so I couldn't work on the chapters T_T. I'm recovering though! :D Before I present the 8th chapter...*drumroll* Shout outs and Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita to : NightWindAlchemist for following and favoriting, to .Dragon.1650 for favoriting and to TimeLordLady, Whitetigermisty, HallowDreams and Pandora Merga Black for following. :3 Here it is ladies and gentlemen the 8th chapter to 'My Yugioh Life'! **

**I do not own any Yugioh characters. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. The only character I own is Luna Tsukino (OC)**

* * *

><p>It's been 3 days since that little incident at Burger World.<p>

All in all everything has gone back to normal, Yugioh wise. Although ever Yugi has been acting a bit strange lately...I think he's becoming more aware of his little...memory gaps. Of course I try to explain, sticking as close to the truth as possible, but... I really hate lying to him. After all he's such a nice guy and I'm really grateful to him and Grandpa for letting me stay.

In fact they've become like a family to me. Sooner or later I'm gonna have to come clean about the real reason I moved to Japan. Speaking of which, I _still_ haven't apologized to Yami yet... maybe I'll tell him today. Of course, if it's going by the anime, this is the episode where Kaiba appears. If not, then were going by the manga and this is the prophet guy. "Luna! You ready yet?" I heard Yugi shout from the kitchen. "Gimme a minute or two would ya! I still need to pack my extra clothes!" I shouted back. Hurriedly, I stuffed my clothes in my bag and grabbed my Millennium Bracelets.

_"I don't care if this is the anime or manga world! School still starts to early if you ask me!"_ I thought bitterly.

_*School* _

Surprisingly there was no classes for the day because of the school festival. _"School festival?...Oh, it's that chapter, I guess that means the prophet is gonna appear in the anime..."_

Of course Anzu was the class B representative.

"Ummm, Yugi" I whispered to him. "What is it Luna?" he asked. "This is a bit embarrassing... but, is the school festival really that cool?" I asked tentatively.

Yugi's face brightened up at said "Yeah! Every class is gonna make an idea for a school festival like games of food shops! Not only that people outside of the school will be coming to! Some from different schools. Not only that, when it gets near to the day of the festival, lesson will be stopped do the students can work on their festival attractions."

_ "Food, games, no lessons, this sounds awesome!"_ I thought excitingly, and then I said with mirth "That's sounds so cool!". Yugi nodded and said "I did it before in Junior High. So this would be my first festival in High School. What about you Luna?".

"Ummm, this would be my first school festival altogether." Yugi eyes grew as big as saucers. "You see in America I went to a private school and they didn't really do things like this, unless you count talent shows, and helping around the neighborhood, and stuff..." I trailed off.

_"Not to mention the extra classes my Father made me take during the summer."_ I thought. Yugi got this really thoughtful look on his face and declared "In that case let's make this the best festival for the both of us!" holding out his pinkie. I felt my eyebrow go up in surprise.

"Agreed" I said, sealing the pinkie promise.

" Now then, we shall decide on the class attraction for the school festival!" Anzu announced. "If you have an idea raise your hand!" I said (Oh and if you're wondering why I said that, Anzu asked if I could help her a bit). Immediately most of the class raised their hand for an idea.

"I think we should make a haunted mansion." a classmate said. Anzu informed him that class C already has the idea.

"How about a fried soba shop?" another classmate asked.

Before Anzu could answer that question, Jounouchi shot up saying "Everyone, listen to my idea! The festival will be one big entertainment center! We have to steal the guess away from the other classes!". "Uh Jounou-" I started. Ignoring me Jounouchi continued with a lewd look on his face "Therefore, 'sex appeal' will be the decided winner! I call my idea the 'Real Highschool Girl Cabaret'! All the customers get to pick a girl and a costume-" Before anyone throw stuff at him, I got to him first with a big punch to the head.

"OW! Luna what the hell was that for? It was an awesome idea!" he complained, holding his head in pain. " 'good idea' my ass! This isn't one of your stupid porn movies!" I scolded, hitting him again. While Jounouchi was laying on the ground (back side up), pretending to be dead, I stepped on him and asked casually "Any other, non-perverted, ideas?"

"Student wrestling!" (Maybe)  
>"Cosplay contest!" (*Inner otaku* OH MY RA I TOTALLY AGREE!)<br>"Takoyaki..." (Mmmm... food *drools*)  
>Hanasaki raised his hand nervously and said hesitantly "Uh...ummm... a comedy manga dojo" (*Inner otaku* FELLOW OTAKU DETECTED!). Unfortunately, everyone seemed to think that idea was weird, although it wasn't as hated as Jounouchi's...<p>

"It's still a suggestion so, lets write it down, Anzu." I asked, sitting down on Jounouchi. "Your right, since the idea fits." Anzu concluded with a wink. After a minute or Jounouchi said "I think that's everyone...and does ANYONE care that LUNA is SITTING ON ME?!"

Seemingly ignoring that last part, Anzu said thoughtfully "Who hasn't given an idea yet..." then her eyes set on Yugi. "Yugi... got anything?" she asked gently. Flashing Anzu a grateful glance he said quietly "Eh...well...yeah, I do..." speaking a bit louder he suggested "A game...'Carnival Game'! Like...like an amusement park...". After a while, people started to like the thought. Soon enough the class was in on the idea! Finally getting off Jounouchi, I went to give Yugi a pat on the back.

Soon everyone decided on 3 games. 'Human Pop-Up Pirate', 'Hit The Bottles' and 'Target Practice'. Anzu acquired a great spot to set up the game. The festival was in 3 days so everyone did their best to make this the greatest 'Carnival Game' ever! Of course I helped to... however in the excitement, I completely forgot how much trouble that spot is gonna get us into...

_*Day before the festival* _

In what seemed like a flash, the day of the festival was close. Tomorrow people are gonna be playing in our 'Carnival Game' attraction!

Working with everyone was really was even better is that I was able to wear my usual clothes; a white, button down, short-sleeve belted tunic with a camisole underneath. and hazelnut brown jeggings with matching knee-high boots.

However I wasn't thing the only one that was enjoying myself, Yugi seemed to be even happier, since our classmates were working so hard for his idea. It's nice seeing Yugi grow so confident.

"I finished the 'Bluebeard' mask!" Yugi announced excitingly. "Hey Yugi! I'm almost done here.." Jounouchi said, a few nails being held in his mouth. " Jounouchi, your good with your hands! I'm impressed!" Yugi said admiringly. "Everyone has some redeemable quality." Anzu said mock grudgingly.

Happy to be praised Jounouchi explained "I've put together plastic model kits in my garage since I was a kid!". I giggled. Yugi turned around and smiled "Luna! Your back!".

"What did you need to get?" Anzu asked. I pulled out some speakers. "What are you going to do with that?" Jounouchi asked. "Well you guys know I listen to a lot of music right?" I asked. They nodded. "Well, I know some tunes we could use for the 'Carnival Game' attraction. That way people get more in the mood." I explained. "Really?!" Jounouchi and Yugi said simultaneously.

"Hmm.. that's not a bad idea. Do you need any help to set it up?" Anzu asked, I shook my head. "I know my way around this stuff" I explained, winking. Anzu gave me a smile and sighed "All right."

"Hey guys!" Jounouchi yelled. We looked to see that Jounouchi was climbing into the newly finished barrel. Then he rubbing his hands evilly, he said with a sly voice "I wonder who'll be playing Bluebeard...I'm gonna laugh my butt off!"

I asked Anzu in a playful voice"Anzu...doesn't Jounouchi fit perfectly in that barrel?" Arching her eyebrow Anzu took a good look at Jounouchi in the barrel and an impish smile formed on her face. "You know Luna...your right, he's the perfect size." she agreed. "WHAT!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "I made the mask to fit your head!" Yugi added. "Wha-, Luna! Your gonna pay for this!" Jounouchi said angrily. I pretended to scream and hid behind Yugi. Soon Yugi, Anzu and I were giggling, while Jounouchi was stuck, seething in the barrel, but if you looked closely there was a glimmer of mirth in his eyes.

"What do you brats think you're doing here!?" yelled an abrupt voice.

I turned around to see a big guy with a sash tied around his head with the words 'Hiroshima fuu' scrawled on it. Behind him were 6 guys carrying this huge iron plate.

_"Oh... crap! I forgot about these asses."_

"What's it look like? We're preparing for the festival!" I answered indignantly. Surprised 'Hiroshima' exclaimed "Your joking! Every year for the past 3 years, class D has used this spot for our festival event!".

Anzu stepped in and tried to explain calmly "We've already marked it! We got this spot in the lottery, fair and square!".

"Fair and square.." Hiroshima repeated, then suddenly him and his lackeys started to laugh vulgarly. In the midst of their laughter Hiroshima proclaimed "LISTEN CLOSELY! Every year, WE come to this spot to cook okonomiyaki! It's a TRADITION! Take this stupid 'Carnival Game' trash somewhere else!"

(Now this is where I got pissed. It's ONE thing getting all worked over some stupid spot, but you DON'T call MY best friend's idea STUPID! Not unless you got a death wish!) I stepped in front of the guy even though he was taller than me by a few feet, narrowed my eyes and said defiantly "Well too bad! That tradition's gonna have to change!".

From behind me Jounouchi said "You heard her! Now beat it!". Trying to get out of the barrel he smiled saying "You'll be sorry you picked a fight with the both of us!". Unfortunately he got stuck and Hiroshima took advantage of that to knock out Jounouchi with right hook to the face. He tried doing that to me, but I was smaller and faster so I dodged.

I gave him a side-sweep that landed with success and moved out-of-the-way before he could retaliate. Angry Hiroshima yelled to his lackeys "Come on! Bring the iron plate! Break down the Carnival Game building! Tear down the attraction!". The order was met with and eager "YES SIR!" and before anyone in class B knew it, the iron plate was pounding against the wall repeatedly.

In a feeble attempt to save our attraction, Yugi stood in front of the half-wrecked Carnival Game, yelling "STOP! EVERYONE HELPED BUILD THIS! YOU CANT DESTROY IT!". His pleading cry fell on deaf ears as the 6 men called out a battle cry to give the finishing blow to our attraction. Before he could get injured I pushed Yugi out of the was, and in turn I was hit.

"Yugi! Luna! Are you okay?" she asked tentatively. Yugi nodded and looked at me. All I had was a bruise on the cheek and a scratch on my arm. "I'm fine. This is something I'm used to" I assured, not really thinking of what I was saying. Yugi scrunched up his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something until Hiroshima declared before leaving "We'll leave this iron plate as a marker!".

We couldn't do anything as that bastard walked away with his classmates, leaving a giant iron plate in our spot.

_*In the infirmary* _

Spirits low, most of our classmates went home. Only people who stayed were Yugi and Anzu to check up on Jounouchi and I, who needed to go to the infirmary for some treatment.

Jounouchi was knocked out so I had to drag him to the bed. (Do you have any idea how hard that is?! Especially since I had to get him out of the barrel and he was bigger than me.)

"Luna, you and Jounouchi alright?" Yugi asked anxiously. "I already told you Yugi, I'm fine." I assured "I can take a few hits.".

"Well I'm glad the 3 of you didn't get to injured." Anzu happily, still nothing could hide the sorrow in the eyes. "What about the Carnival Game?" Yugi asked quietly. Anzu reacted to the question by smiling happily at him and replied with a wink "I'll just have to wait for next year Yugi!".

That smiles a fake, I should know.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him and shook my head slowly. He didn't understand, until he saw that Anzu was crying.

"Luna, what about you? This was gonna be your first festival...". I didn't answer him, I just smiled sadly at him and said quietly "I'm gonna go outside for some air.".

What could I have said? That I would wait until next year? That I was fine? "_That isn't gonna help Yugi, besides he'd understand enough by what I just did now."_ I thought sadly as I looked outside. That when I noticed something strange, the moon was out. I looked behind me and noticed that the infirmary was closed. In the hallway it looked as if it was almost devoured by the darkness, if it wasn't for the moon. I looked outside toward the festival attractions to see 2 people standing there. "It's already midnight?" I whispered breathlessly. Then I ran to where Yami and Hiroshima were until I stopped from a sudden thought.

I smiled and instead made my way to the office to use the phone. I had some calls to make.

_*School clearing/ Yami's POV*_

"You! So you were the one who called me out here in the middle of the night! That took guts!" Hiroshima proclaimed.

"Well... what is it? Something about the festival?" he asked to me roughly. I smirked as I answered him "you have trespassed in the mental territory of my classmates and I! Therefore you are my opponent!". He scoffed and said "I must be dreaming...earlier, you were just some crybaby, and that brat was your little bodyguard... I ain't your opponent!".

_ "Brat? Does he mean Luna?"_. After a moment I taunted him calmly, like I did with the rest of my opponents "If you have any courage...you'll play this game with me!

A shadow game!" He repeated me, startled. After a moment he regained his composure, "After your little 'bodyguard' kicked me, I'd hate to stoop even lower by accepting a challenge from a kid...but you've got me interested..and I'm sure to win! How do you play this game?".

I grinned and directed his attention to his iron plate "We'll play using this! The iron plate you brought here! In fact, it's already heated! The surface temperature is more than 100 degrees Celsius!" (**A/N 100 degrees C = 212 degrees F)** I took out this cylinder of ice with a beaker in the middle of it and explained "We'll also be using this lump of ice! Fixed in the center is a tube of gunpowder solution!". "If it touches the iron plate, it will explode...and the loser will look like cooked okonomiyaki!" I added. "I call it 'iron plate hockey'!", taking out these 2 metal spatulas I told him we were using them for rackets. Putting the ice puck on the iron plate I declared

"The winner of this match may use this spot for the festival! There will be no objections! Accept the games outcome! Begin!"

_ *Game Start*_

The minute the ice hockey made its way to Hiroshima, he hit it furiously towards me and again and again. I only had a moment to return it. "He's attacking me with the chunk of ice as if it were a big rock! It's moving incredibly fast!" I thought, this was the hardest game I've ever done! "What's wrong?! You've got to return it! This is a game that shows my superior strength! It's one-sided!" Hiroshima said as he returned to the puck. "Somehow I return it...and he just drives it back towards me! What do I do!?" I worried. "I'll just keep hitting harder!" Hiroshima yelled. All of a sudden I remembered something Luna told Aibou some time ago...

_*Flashback* "H-hey Luna?" Aibou asked hesitantly. "Hm?" she answered opening her eyes to look at Yugi. She and Aibou were looking after the shop since Grandpa went of somewhere. "You know, how you always fight?" he said. She nodded. "What happens if the people you fight are bigger than you? Or they're stronger physically? What would you do then?" he asked. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and then she gave a closed eye smile and said "Well for one thing, anyone I fight is bigger than me Yugi. Still, before I answer I got to know...why do you ask?". "You never seem to get scared when you're having a fight." Aibou answered seriously. Luna got this really awkward look on her face and started scratching her head in thought "Well...that probably because when I get into a fight, I do it on a whim. But in any case, when I am in a situation like that I know to use my opponents strengths against them." Aibou formed a thoughtful look on his face and tried to understand what she meant._  
><em>*Flashback end*<em>

"Hiroshima's has his strength and speed... I'll have to use that against him!" I decided. As I lay the spatula with the edge facing the ice hockey I realized "If this doesn't work, I'll lose!" The ice hockey hit the spatula and soon made its way to my target. Gleefully he announced "THIS IS MY LAST AND GREATEST ATTACK! POWER RETURN!" But the result was the ice hockey breaking in two. I watched as the gunpowder made its way on the iron plate, blowing up taking Hiroshima with it. _*Game Over*_

I wiped the sweat off my brow, relived that it was over. Behind me I heard a familiar voice say "Wasn't that a bit extreme?". I turned around to face Luna, giving me an awkward smile. She still had a bandage on her arm and you could still see the bruise on her cheek.

"Didn't you say that last time?" I asked. She got a thoughtful look on her face like she was trying to remember, then shook her head. I sighed, but nothing could stop the smile that was beginning to form on my face. I was happy she was talking to me. The last time we talked she ended up getting uncomfortable.

"Um, I still haven't apologized." she said, surprising me. "Hm? Apologize?" I asked. "The last time we talked, I ended up slamming the door in your face." She bowed low and said "I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have acted that way. You were only worried.". I was speechless for a minute, I didn't she'd do that. "You don't have to bow. Besides I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I said. She stood upright again with a big smile on her face

"I guess that means we both felt guilty." I nodded.

"Well, since we seem to have made up. Can I ask you a question?" she said. "Can I ask you one first?" I said. There was still something I needed to know about her father.

She got a knowing look in her eyes and nodded. "What's your relationship with your father?" I asked quietly. She closed her eyes and sighed a bit, after several heartbeats she came up with an answer.

"If you asked my father that, he's say he has no daughter. He doesn't care about what I do at all. If I'm not willing to listen to everything he says. I'm pretty much nonexistent in his eyes. That's my relationship with him." As she said this she had a far of look in her eyes, as if she wasn't looking at me but somewhere far off.

"He...disowned you?" I asked tentatively, breaking her out of her thoughts. She gave me a melancholy smile and nodded slowly. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question." She said after a while.

"Well what is it?" I asked. "Every time something like this happens, like a bully appears or some mean guy hurts our friends, you turn all confident. But, I can't help feeling that it's because...you're not Yugi. Am I right?" She asked slowly. My eyebrows shot up in surprise

. "So you did notice..." I said dumbfounded. She gave me a sly smile and explained "Well its hard not too, when you seem to grow taller than me and your voice gets deeper. Do you want me to say more?". I nodded. _"All this time she knew I was a different person." _

"So do you come from the Millennium Puzzle?" she asked, but something in her eyes told me she already knew the answer. "Yes, but you don't tell my other self about me. Or any other person about me" I said firmly. It was something I couldn't risk.

"My lips are sealed." she promised, then added "But if you don't want other people to know about you, you better switch back to Yugi. I called a few people to help rebuild the Carnival Game." Then she got a thoughtful look on her face.

"What are thinking of now?" I asked. "Hm, trying to think of a name." she answered, still thinking. "Name? For who?" I questioned again. "You of course. Now that I now you're not Yugi I got to call you something else."

She answered it as if it should have been obvious to me. _"A name to call me?"_ I thought. It never occurred to me since everyone thought I was Aibou. She snapped her fingers and said "I know I call you Yami."

"Yami? Why?" I asked. She thought after a while and said "Since you seem so obsessed with Yami no Games I'll name you after them!". That was the last thing she told me before I switched back.

_*Next day/ Luna's POV/ FESTIVAL!* _

FESTIVAL. IS. AWESOME!

I ate so many food, and the games were amazing and the other classes attractions were fun. I enjoyed the Carnival Game the most! Last night everyone answered my calls and with a lot of begging they agreed to come to the school entrance and rebuild the attraction.

Speaking of last night...I finally apologized AND I get to call Yami by his name. Although I didn't expect to give reason to his name. Anyways back to the festival. The greatest part of the Carnival Game was that everyone enjoyed it (and I got to see Jounouchi act like and idiot). In the end me and Yugi could agree.

This was the best festival ever!

* * *

><p><strong> Ta-da! The 8th chapter is finished! I thank you all again for waiting so patiently for this one. Don't worry this time I won't get sick so the next chapter will be out earlier. Pls though, reveiw, favorite and follow.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Venomous Man

**Thanks for waiting everyone! To start of shout outs and Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita to : sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever for following and favoriting, to Whitetigermisty, ilovepie123 and GoddessOfLove 2.0 for favoriting and to Momochan77 for following. Now please enjoy chapter 9 of 'My Yugioh Life'**

** I do not own any Yugioh characters. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. Only character I own is Luna Tsukino (OC)**

* * *

><p>I was walking in a deep, dark, dingy alleyway. . . . . with 3 guys...yeah that sounds about right!<p>

Earlier in school Jounouchi asked Honda, Yugi and I to come with him to get his new shoes. In my mind I registered today as the day I meet the crazy shop owner with the after school Jounouchi handed me the map to find the shop.

As always I changed out of my uniform to a white ruffled camisole with a brown leather jacket and black jeggings that reached to my knees with matching ankle boots. Oh and of course I wore my Millennium Bracelets and cause I felt like it I brought my iPod along with me.

Anyway as we made a turn into the alleyway Honda asked me nervously "Um...Luna? You sure this is the right way?".

Before I could answer, Jounouchi interrupted saying "Come on Honda! Of course this is the right way!... right...Luna?".

After that Yugi added quietly "This isn't the best part of town...".

He wasn't quiet enough though...

"You guys sound SO believable." I said trying not to kick the crap out of all of them. I swear I could see the vein pop out of my head! "Anyway I'm following the stupid map to the x that marks the spot. Remember, the one who marked this was Jounouchi, so if we're going the wrong way blame him!" I said exasperated.

"WHAT?!" Jounouchi shouted, although I couldn't help noticing both him and Honda were hiding behind Yugi. Satisfied that my message got to them I looked at the map one more time and added more calmly "Besides I heard this place is alright as long as we don't come during the bad times.". T

o calm down more I took my iPod out of my pants pocket and put my ear buds on and to listen to "Don't You Worry Child" by Swedish House Mafia. After a few minutes of twist and turns we finally found the shop 'Junky Scorpion'. "What a dump!" Honda and Yugi exclaimed in chorus. "Here it is...they've got what I've been looking for!" Jounouchi said excitedly

. "This isn't really the best place to sell stuff...isn't it?" I muttered, taking off an ear bud.

The 4 of went into the shop and looked around for the sneakers Jounouchi was looking for. Of course Jounouchi found it yelling out "AIR MUSCLE! THIS IS D-DEFINITELY IT!".

"That's amazing, but do you really have to shout?" I asked. Not listening Jounouchi started to drool over the shoes and said longingly "I waaant...I want them so much...".

"...that idiot isn't even gonna listen to us... isn't he?" I asked directing the question to Yugi. He sweat dropped, shrugging his shoulders. I sighed, no matter how much I know about Yugioh, I'm never gonna get used to this.

"Hey, don't act like you own the place!" an abrupt voice scolded. We turned around to see the shop owner had come in. "That item is not for sale! It's very rare, and impossible to get everywhere!" he explained. Immediately Jounouchi jumped to chance to buy these shoes. "Ah you're the shop owner? You've got to sell me these shoes! I came a long way on just a rumor!" he pleaded.

_ "Wait does that mean that we could have easily been led to a dead-end full of gangs?"_ I thought. "There are more people who want those sneakers than there are stars in the sky..." the shop keeper started off.

"Whatever, we came a long way so this idiot can buy some stupid sneakers" I interrupted, not really feeling to listen to all the crap the shop owner was gonna say. "Hey!" Jounouchi protested which I dutifully ignored.

"So you gonna sell it to him or not." I asked putting a hand on my hip. I saw the shop owner's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Taking a few minutes to regain his composure the shop owner got this sly grin on his face and said thoughtfully

"If he's worthy, how bout a game?". "A game?" Jounouchi repeated in disbelief. Digging into his jacket pocket, the shop owner took own a small black scorpion. Immediately I thought of that 'Indiana Jones' movie where Indiana said that the smaller scorpions are most dangerous...

"With this little scorpion! It's my little accessory...still poisonous too...the genuine article!" the shop owner explained. He made a show of putting the scorpion in the sneaker and challenging Jounouchi to thrust his feet into the shoe.

After a few minutes of hesitation, pleading, and warnings Jounouchi took of his shoe and violently shoved his foot in the sneaker screaming "I'LL SHOW YOU I'M A TRUE MAN!". Then when his foot was in then Honda, Yugi, and Jounouchi waited for him to scream out in pain/cry/faint/die or something like that.

I was enjoying a pocky stick which I bought earlier before we got here, and was on my iPod listening to 'Sign' by FLOW **(A/N OMR NARUTO! ^w^)** Anyways a few minutes after that the shop owner started clapping saying he never put the scorpion in their, in the first place. So in the end he sold it too us for about 100,000 yen **(A/N about $800-$900)** and warned us about the 'Muscle Hunters'.

After we got out of the shop Jounouchi threw away his old shoes and started skipping around like a five-year old, all giggly about his new shoes and praising about how awesome they were.

"Acting like a moron..." Honda started.

"Skipping around like a little kid..." Yugi continued.

"Kinda makes you embarrassed to be seen with him." I ended with the 3 of us sweat dropping.

We all decided to head out for burgers when I heard something behind me. "Great, the 'Muscle Hunters'" I thought with a sigh. I got Jounouchi's and Honda's attention and discreetly directed my head behind us. The 2 of them got the message and the minute the 'Muscle Hunters' came near us we turned around landing a punch with 3 members of the group. Surprised for a minute the other 3 members fought back, one of them with a tire and he placed that tire around Jounouchi. Soon they started to beat Jounouchi. Honda called out for him but him and Yugi ended up getting hit from behind. I tried to go help them but then I was hit to. I fell to the ground hitting the pavement. "Yugi, Honda, Luna!" Jounouchi cried out.

Last thing I remember hearing is one of the 'Muscle Hunters' taking Jounouchi's shoes before getting beat up and blacking out...

_ *Yugi's POV*_

I opened my eyes into a blurry vision.

Trying to get up I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. That's when I remembered. _"The shop keeper, the muscle hunters, Luna, Honda and Jounouchi!"._ With my vision clearing up I looked around to see that they were starting to wake up.

"Jounouchi..." Honda started. "Yeah..." Jounouchi finished, already getting the message. Then his head turned to me and he asked "Yugi. you alright?". I shook my head holding the cheek that hurt the most.

I looked around to see Luna was holding her head. "Luna...are you okay?" I said worriedly. She gave me one of her smiles to show she was okay, but after that she started checking her pockets hurriedly, as if she lost something.

"I didn't even get to wear them for 300 meters!" Jounouchi complained. He looked at me and apologized for getting me and Luna into this. "No it's okay..." I started then he asked abruptly "You think you two can go home?". "What?" I asked. Before he could say anything Luna entered the conversation saying "If you guys are gonna beat the hell out of those hunters, I'm coming with you...and no buts either.", I couldn't help noticing there was a certain fire in her eyes. "I'll come two..." I added quietly "I won't be a burden...". After a moment, Jounouchi looked at the 2 of us saying we were the best. After that we ran quickly to find were the hunters ran off to.

Soon we found them in the arcade gloating to each other about they're victory of stealing the sneaker from Jounouchi.

I couldn't help but feel a flare of anger. So the look on their faces when they realized that Jounouchi, Honda, and Luna were standing behind was quite satisfying.

"Unlike you we don't sneak up from behind! now that were facing each other...it's on!" Jounouchi declared but before he could land a punch Luna, with some of her hair covering her face, stopped him.

"Before we start I have a slight question..." tilting her had a closed eye, kind looking smile on her face and yet all of a sudden I could feel the room grow a bit cold. "Which one of you guys took my iPod?" she asked. One of them smirked and held it out "You mean this?".

"Oh that's great..." she started. Everyone looked at her strangely so I went up to her, whispering "Luna, what do you mean?".

"Oh it's simple..." she looked at the guy holding her iPod "If I have to kick the crap out of these bastards...I gotta know who's going down first." Despite her smile, she was cracking her knuckles and I thought I could almost see a black aura covering her.

Judging from Jounouchi's and Honda's faces they could see it too. Unfortunately the hunters couldn't see it so all they did was chuckle and one of them said "You really think you can do that? There's six of us and your only a little midget girl."

That black aura got bigger and Luna let out a 'light' laugh with her smile and said brightly "Have fun crawling back from hell."

Oh no...

*Five minutes later* 

Several bodies were all piled up one by one, some of them a bit bloody. The last guy was beat up a bit badly to and he was trembling a bit. He wasn't the only one...Honda and Jounouchi were hiding behind me, trembling as well!

As for me I was sweat dropping in both amazement and fear. Luna took down all those people with only a few scratches, maybe we should've left this all to her. No longer smiling she picked up the guy by the collar and said eerily "Now give back my iPod and tell us what fuck you did with the shoes...".

Giving the iPod to her. the hunter said shakily "T-the S-shop o-owner! He paid us!". I felt a shock run through me. "Unforgivable! They trampled on Jounouchi's dream of owning cool shoes...and violently stole his money!" that was the last thing I remembered before seeing the world go black around me.

_*Luna's POV*_

"Luna...that was scary..." Honda said shakily. I could see he was trembling a bit.

"Of course it was scary! I swear who the hell do these idiots think they are! taking my iPod...they must have a death wish!" I ranted angrily. I haven't felt this angry since my father! Only difference is that I couldn't beat the hell out of him!

"I guess that means we didn't have to come along..." Jounouchi trailed of looking at the pile of bodies staled up outside the arcade.

"I still can't believe the shop owner conned me!" Jounouchi exclaimed angrily._ "That's right... the shop owner conned us...so that means...!"_ I realized Yami must've already made his way to the shop! "Hey...where did Yugi go?" Honda asked, looking I suggested we all search for him and if one of us finds Yugi we call each other.

I headed toward the other direction to find Yami. After I found the alleyway the 4 of us took earlier.

"Wow it looks extremely creepy..." I thought timidly. It was true, the sun had gone down a while ago so the alleyway looked as if a blanket of darkness was over it. Now usually I'm not scared of the dark, but this is Yugioh, Shadow Games are played all over the place.

Taking a deep breath and gathering my courage I ran into the alleyway and after quickly finding the right route, in front of my was the shop. I could hear voices inside so I crept closer to the door.

"...I have a question! In this game you can do anything, as long as you pull out the coins...right?" I heard the shop owner ask. _"So they already started the Shadow Game..." _

"Yes" Yami answered. After a moment I heard the sound of a knife slamming into the ground and the shop owner declare madly "Sorry Scorpion-chan but I've got to kill you! Now I have all the coins!".

"Now that's just stupid" I whispered with a huff. I could hear Yami explain to the shop owner about the risk he took and then he asked thoughtfully if the scorpion was really dead. Soon there was a silence and I heard a timid voice ask "What am I doing here?". It was Yugi!

That's when I made my appearance. "Yugi! You came back here?" I asked. Yugi turned around, eyes wide. "Luna!...I guess I did come here..." he said after looking around. That's when Yugi's eyes laid to the unconscious (or dead) shop owner. "What happened here?" he asked. "I don't know but I think we should call an ambulance..." I trailed off. That we did.

"WHAAAT?You went to get the sneakers, and found the owner poisoned? Did you send him to the hospital?" Jounouchi asked

"Yeah.." Yugi answered quietly, shoes in hand. After trying to explain to the EMT's what we were doing at the shop me and Yugi made our way to meet up with Honda and Jounouchi, who I called with my cellphone (Grandpa got it for me). "Even though Yugi got the sneakers, for some reason there are holes in them..." I added.

"What!" Jounouchi cried, taking the sneakers out of Yugi's hand and checking them. Then his face softened as he realized that Yugi got the sneakers back all by himself. (In a way of speaking of course.) Then Jounouchi slipped the shoes on and said triumphantly "Yugi these sneakers are great! The hole is like a medal of honor!". "Okay!" Yugi agreed. I heard Honda behind me mutter about it not making sense. I couldn't help but giggle.

Placing my ear buds on the 4 of us made our way happily home.

* * *

><p><strong> And that's all there is too it. How was it? Did you guysgirls enjoy the chapter? I hope you did and I have another chapter coming your way. So pls wait until the next update. Pls if you will remember to review, fav and follow :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Clash! The Strongest Monsters

**Hello everybody and this is my latest chapter to 'My Yugioh Life'. Sorry for the delay, a lot of stuff has been going on. However, without further ado shout outs and Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita to : DoveDM-1991-Promised Wings, ShadowPhoenix34, Aki0Storyteller0, jototoro, MewLuna1, kkLittleRed, michala736 and BlushLover930 for following and favoriting. To Yami Mizuna, Emma Vioacciocca ,Kyouki no kitsune and Niie-pyon for favoriting. Also to I got mugged by a penguin, Boo's Castle, No.1DigiBakuFan and SkyLion27 for following. Also please everyone, put in the reveiews about what you think about the character profile idea. I will put down the notice in a few days. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter ^W^ **

**I do not own any of the Yugioh characters. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. The only character I own is Luna Tsukino(OC)**

* * *

><p>It has been 2, almost 3 months, since I have amazingly traveled into the world of Yugioh. I have already gone through 2 episodes and 7 chapters of the series and have witnessed 7 Shadow Games . I have gotten bruises, cuts, and insulted by a number of people and my iPod had almost been stolen by a hunter who didn't know who he was messing with. It almost sounds as if I can handle anything right?<p>

WRONG!

I woke up today with my head feeling all fuzzy. I am in the mood where I just don't want to go to school. Still I will myself to get up, get dressed and go to breakfast. When I go down to the kitchen I see Grandpa and Yugi have these packs spread all around the table. I stretch out my arms and yawn a good morning to them. "Whatcha looking at?" I ask. "These are Duel Monster packs that we are going to sell in the shop Luna." Grandpa answers.

Now I'm awake. "

Really?!" I practically shout-out. Yugi and Grandpa raise an eyebrow at me. "Someone's a huge fan." Yugi giggles. I get all flustered and I could feel heat rising to my face. "Shut up!" I retort. But I could feel the corners of my mouth rise to a smile. I couldn't help it. I waited so long for this day to come! Soon after I ate my breakfast, I could hear Yugi telling me to hurry up. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed toward the door. _"This is gonna be fun."_ I thought.

_ *At school*_

"Duel Monsters?" Jounouchi asked. Yugi nodded his confirmation. "It became popular when I was in the 3rd grade. It started to become popular in other schools too" Yugi explained.

"It's also gotten quite popular in America. I even have my own deck." I added.

"Really?!" Yugi and Jounouchi asked in chorus. I nodded with a smile. It was almost the start of school so Yugi and I decided to show our friends the Duel Monster cards before the bell rang.

Yugi got out a few cards an I could hear Miho gasp out "Pretty". Yugi started to explain the basics of Duel Monsters like what the attack and defense points are and how to use the field.

Anzu said that it seemed pretty fun, but of course Jounouchi started to act all cocky saying that he doesn't like these kind of 'childish' games. Then when Honda came in wearing his 'beautification' member sash. He was chuckling saying "You don't mean 'childish game'. You mean 'game were you use your head'!".

I giggled and added with an impish smile "That explains a lot."

Jounouchi glared at the both of us and growled "What's that supposed to mean?". Honda and I both looked away with our eyes closed and said simultaneously "As you heard, no secret meaning here."

Jounouchi balled his fist growling under his breath "You bastards!".

Trying to avoid confrontation Anzu asked Honda what's with the sash he's wearing. "Oh this? These cards are popular right now right? With such a collection item...there are those who'll obtain rare cards through unjust means." he explained.

Anzu shrugged and looked at Yugi asking "Really, over these cards?". Yugi responded "No. There are people in America who come here just to buy one card.". I nodded.

"Grandpa is also a mania" we said in union. Honda then got into Yugi's face declaring "That's it! I, as part of Strong Beautification Week, will prevent illegal cards." I looked at him squarely in the eye and muttered "Just when the hell is it your business?".

Jounouchi backed me up by saying "That's not really a beautification person's job, right?". Honda just scoffed at the both of us and said "A beautification member doesn't just clean he dirty..." and before he could start explaining what a member does, I did everyone a favor.

I stood up, got in front of Honda, kneed him straight in the gut, and sat back down. Honda got up and yelled "Luna what the hell was that for?! As a beautification mem-".

"Mind if I interrupt?" The teacher asked. With a peace sign I stuck my tongue out at Honda who glared at me before sitting down. That made me feel quite happy about today. Then the teacher explained that he will introduced a transfer student.

_ "Transfer?"_ I thought. Then I tried thinking of all the transfer students that appeared in this season. _"Who's the transfer..."_ I couldn't finish the thought as the door opened to show the new student. It was a guy who wore a uniform similar to the usual guys uniform but it was white and with it he wore matching loafers. In his hands he had his bag but in a way it looked like a briefcase. The new kid also had this kind smile on his face and green hair. I narrowed my eyes as my memory finally figured out who he is._"Wait...thats-"_

"He's Kaiba Seto-kun" the teacher introduced.

Crap.

I could hear everyone whisper to each other if the Kaiba standing in front of him was the same Kaiba that next heir of Kaiba Corp.

I, the other hand, was in a crisis.

I mean in the other seasons, I respect Kaiba and find him pretty cool, but in this season? Yeah, he isn't really my most favorite character, partly on the fact he is cruel to everyone, even his little brother, and that he put both Yugi's and the gang's life in total danger because of Death T.

I can sympathize, however, the reason he is that way.. Back to the main topic though, after a moment of thought the teacher said "There is a seat between Yugi and Luna". could see Yugi straighten up at the prospect of making a new friend. I was straighten too, but that was because I was feeling very alert. Still, I guess it wouldn't hurt to be nice. "Yo!" Yugi and me said in union. Kaiba noticed that a Duel Monster card was on the floor and picked it up.

That's when both him, Yugi and I bonded over a certain love for games.

_ *After School* _

"See you, Yugi-kun, Luna-chan. I'll be waiting so definitely come." Kaiba said. "Don't worry, we're definitely going Kaiba-kun" I answered. Yugi nodded in agreement.

Okay, so when Kaiba's not that much of an ass when he isn't obsessing over rare cards.

As Kaiba drove off in this dark blue car, Miho admired how nice it was. Honda huffed in jealousy. Anzu looked at the both of us and asked "Wow you two. Your getting along with Kaiba-kun already?". We nodded.

"Kaiba-kun is going to show us his card collection." Yugi answered. That's when Miho told us that she wants to visit Kaiba's house. "In that case why don't we all go?" I asked, taking out my iPod. Since it was after school, I changed into a black tank top with a dark blue dropped bolero denim jacket. With it I had charcoal colored leggings and wore black ankle cuff sandals. As always my Millennium Bracelets were placed dutifully on my agreed with my suggestion and soon we were all heading toward Kaiba's magnificent house.

Kaiba gave us directions to his house earlier and luckily it didn't take that long for us to get there.

I swear that when we did I was almost shocked speechless.

Never mind house! It was a huge mansion! Not only that his lawn wasn't even a lawn! It looked like the hedges were placed to make these small little mazes and there was even a fountain!

I could feel my eye twitch._ "I feel as if my Father has been here..."_ I thought. "Hey! Isn't there some law against an individual having such a large house!" Jounouchi complained. _"If there was, my family would've broken it a long time ago..."_ I thought.

Anzu, Jounouchi, Yugi and I were waiting out the front gate for Honda and Miho, who just arrived with Honda riding Miho here with his bike. "Not a taxi ride?" Anzu asked. Before Honda could explain, Kiba's voice came over the intercom. "Hey everyone. Glad you made it. Please come in" he said, and as soon as he was finished the gate opened to let us in. When we made it in front of the house the doors opened to this huge living room with this chandelier hanging in the middle of the roof. Kaiba was there to greet us and 4 of his maids were behind him.

"Everyone came? I'm so pleased" Kaiba said with a smile. As he was escorting us to the card collection room everyone, with the exception of Jounouchi. You could hear him grumbling at how rich Kaiba was. Anzu just stopped both Honda and Jounouchi from getting into a fight when Kaiba just chuckled. He looked back and explained "It's alright. It's more fun when it's lively." I just rolled my eyes and told Kaiba "Fine, but don't blame if you need to build a new mansion."

He simply chuckled again while Yugi giggled.

Finally Kaiba opened up the door to show his card collection. Let me just say, half of the cards in there could've have been stolen from a student. Beaten out of another, And bribed from. Despite that I couldn't hide my gasp of awe.

The collection was A-mazing and not only that there were trophies in the room. Trophies that depicted every Duel Monster Tournament Kaiba won.

I was flabbergasted, even if I was Yugioh mania. Miho was the first to recover from how...talented? Or maybe rich...either way Miho was the first to recover from our awestruck stance and asked Kaiba about his amusement parks.

That's when Honda tried, and failed, to impress Miho with 2 tickets he got. When Miho hugged Kaiba for making a reservation for her at an amusement park, Honda immediately became part of "I Hate Seto Kaiba' club. I simply went up to him and said "Honda, jealousy is most unsightly. Besides for this kind of stuff he's way above you.".

I was repeating the things he said to Jounouchi.

Word. For. Word.

It's safe to say that my taunting had the desired affect. Jounouchi caught on and had a sly grin on his face, giving me a thumbs up from behind Honda. Anzu just shook her head in exasperation, probably thinking how the hell she became friends with us. Miho wasn't listening whle Kaiba had a smirk on his face. I guess her heard me to. I could also her Yugi in the back round chuckling.

And finally Honda glared flaming daggers at me and looked as if he was deciding whether or not to hit me with the biggest trophy here or strangle me with his bare hands.

I'm guessing to ease the tension Kaiba asked Yugi and I if we had any rare cards. _"Oh no..."_ I thought.

Yugi simply informed him that he doesn't have any. I shook my head. "I'm not really sure my cards are even rare." I thought. I never thought how rare my cards would be in this world. Anzu nudged Yugi and asked "Didn't you say earlier that your Grandpa had an amazing card?".

I stiffened _"Dammit I should've taped her mouth shut when we got here."_ I complained silently.

I looked at Kaiba to see he got that greedy look in his eyes. "I'd really like to see." he said. Honda and Jounouchi were practically ordering Yugi to show the card to him. Yugi locked eyes with me and for some reason I felt as if we could see the worry in my eye. Thinking I couldn't stop this I just sighed and shrugged. " I guess..." Yugi conceded.

_*At the Kame Game shop*_

Everyone crowded around the table as Yugi asked if we could see the super rare card Grandpa owned.

Well I guess you can say that I sitting on the edge of the table, while everyone else crowded around it. Either way really.

"My best card?!" Grandpa exclaimed. "Grandpa can you please show it?" Yugi begged. Even Kaiba did a quick bow asking if they could see it.

Chuckling Grandpa said "Looks like I've got no choice! It'll be a moment.". Bending down Grandpa took a minute or 2 to find the card. Finally Grandpa placed carefully on the table the super rare card. The Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kaiba's favorite card.

Suddenly I heard its unmistakable roar. It was so loud I looked around to see if anyone else had heard it, but no, everyone was staring at the card as if it didn't make a sound. I looked down at my Bracelets to see that they were glowing dimmer.

_ "Did they activate or something?"_ I thought,_"This never happened before...am I going crazy?"_. I was so out of it that I only came back to earth when Honda was complaining to Grandpa that the card was dangerous. That's when I hit him on the head saying "Again Honda, just when the hell is it your business?!" Grandpa added asking "I have to agree with Luna. Anyway why would a beautification member care?".

That stumped Honda.

"Grandpa!" Kaiba exclaimed, "That Blue Eyes White Dragon... "He placed his briefcase on the counter, "...please take all these cards in a trade for it!".

Kaiba opened the briefcase to show thousands of Duel Monster decks. Yugi, Honda and Jounouchi jumped up in amazement at the number of cards. I whistled in admiration and bent over to get a better look at them.

Grandpa looked at Kaiba straight int he eye and firmly said "No." He didn't hesitate either. "That refusal was also amazing!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he, Honda and Yugi jumped up in surprise again. I let out a snort of laughter.

"There's no way..." Kaiba trailed off. "Kaiba-kun right?" Grandpa asked. "I can understand how you feel, but...I'm not keeping this card because it's rare. This card was something given to me from a good friend in America. It's a treasure that's filled with memory. There's no way I can part with it." he explained as Kaiba looked as if we was getting angry. "Plus, truly precious treasures have your heart in it. This card too." Grandpa continued, "That's why Kaiba-kun too... you should cherish each card in your trunk.".

I could see in Kaiba's eyes that he believed all of this to be pure bullcrap but nonetheless he put on a strained smile and said "You're right. I was mistaken". As he closed his briefcase and headed out the door Kaiba added "I think I'll head home now.".

After that little scene everyone started to admire Grandpa more.

_*Next day/At school* _

It was break at school and the gang decided to use that time to learn more about Duel Monsters. It was Honda and Jounouchi dueling each other while Yugi was on the sideline as a referee of sorts.I was also there as a spectator.

It was Honda first and he placed his Zombie on the Graveyard. Jounouchi was next and he used his Dark Dragon against the Zombie thinking he won. "You idiot! Honda won this round." I interceded.

Jounouchi and Honda's eyes widen as they looked at me and Yugi in confusion. Yugi nodded his confirmation and explained "It's true Zombie's attack and defense are weaker than Dark Dragon's. But it's field id the Graveyard, Zombie's power is doubled. Pick the right field and your cards attack points go up."

Jounouchi threw down his cards in bitter defeat. I just sighed ad shook my head. Noticing my actions Jounouchi glared at me and said "What you think you can do better?" I glared at him back "Well I do know how to play the game." I said, standing up. "Well if you're so good why don't we duel?" Jounouchi challenged. "Fine! Loser buys lunch." I betted. "Bring it on!" Jounouchi declared.

We were glaring dagger at each other at each other when Miho came in with Anzu. "Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun have started Duel Monsters too?" Miho asked. Anzu nodded and explained "Yeah. they want to challenge Kaiba-kun.''

"That's this guy!" Jounouchi and Honda said in perfected unison. "What!" they said again this time glaring at each other. That's when Kaiba came in and asked Yugi about the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Before Yugi could answer I asked him "Yugi, you sure that's a good idea?". He nodded "Don't worry Luna. It'll be fine." he answered. "But-" I started but by then Yugi already gave Kaiba the card. Kaiba made a show about returning the card as he swapped the real one for the fake one.

A swap that didn't go unnoticed by me, Honda or Jounouchi and Yugi.

_ *After schools*_

"Yugi, I'll catch up with you. There's something I gotta do." I told him before we walked back. Yugi looked at me with question in his eyes but nodded his head. I agreed to face Kaiba about the card with Honda and Jounouchi.

I had changed into a black camisole underneath my dark blue short sleeve, zip up hoodie and denim shorts that reached above my knees, with black ankle boots and of course my Millennium Bracelets.

I headed up toward the rooftop where Jounouchi and Honda were waiting with Kaiba. "Calling me up here, what do you want?" Kaiba asked.

"Don't play dumb Kaiba! We know!" Jounouchi declared. Honda pointed at Kaiba "You took Yugi's card." Kaiba only chuckled and said "How rude! I would never do that! It be stealing!". I stepped forward and looked at Kaiba straight in the eyes " There's 3 people up here who saw you steal it Kaiba. There's no use hiding it. Besides..." I added with a whisper that only he could hear "You won't get away with stealing a person's precious card again."

I saw Kaiba's eyes widen at my statement. "Be smart and return it!" Honda declared. Jounouchi made his way toward Kaiba and took him by the collar. "There's no way he's smart! I couldn't stand him from the beginning!" Jounouchi declared and before he could punch Kaiba and hand grabbed him.

That hand was from a bodyguard that hit Jounouchi.

As me and Honda went to check him, Kaiba chuckled and said "I hope you don't think to badly of me. Their job is to protect the next president. me."

"Bastard!" I hissed as the shadows of the bodyguards came closer. One bodyguard took me by the collar, ready to punch me and I retaliated by kicking his knees. Before I could get the other someone held me back and when I turned around there was a 3rd bodyguard. _"SHIT!"_ I screamed in my head.

After getting beaten up I felt a foot place itself on my chest.

Unlike Honda and Jounouchi I was still conscious. Even though I was injured, the 3 of them where bloodied up and one that was holding me down looked particularly happy to know I was at his mercy.

At that moment Yugi opened up the door at looked in horror as 3 of his best friend were hurt.

Kaiba explained calmly "Please listen to me Yugi-kun! The three of them made an unbelievably, false accusation." It was then Yugi confessed that he knew that Kaiba stole the card and pleaded Kaiba to give it back.

"That card is my Grandpa's heart! Please give it back!" Yugi begged as he went up to Kaiba.

"Filthy hands... do not touch me!" Kaiba roared as he hit Yugi away.

"Yugi!" I cried out. "Kaiba you..." I growled.

Ignoring me, Kaiba went up to Yugi and looked at him with cold eyes. "A card is a heart? Ridiculous! A card is a card. When the proper person has it, it's true power is revealed. Tell your Grandpa this... games are not hearts! You have to have the tenacity to win by any means." As he scoffed and walked away 2 of the bodyguard got there feet off of Honda and Jounouchi and went to Yugi.

One of them picked him up by the collar and punched him in the gut. "Yugi!" I cried out again "Kaiba...I'm gonna get that son of a bitch for this!" I exclaimed as I tried to get myself free of the foot on top of me. The bodyguard who was restraining me with said foot scowled at me and brought it up to stomp on me again.

Using this as my opening I rolled out-of-the-way and kicked him straight in the chest. "Hurts doesn't it?" I questioned sarcastically as he went down with a grunt of pain. As I stood up I could feel a change in the atmosphere.

"Took him long enough..." I muttered. Behind me a deep voice said "Whether it's 'no use' or not...let's find out." I turned around to see Yami stand up confidently in front of the 2 bodyguards who were confused at the sudden change in attitude.

Yami looked at me and I mouthed "Stay there" because I was gonna use this chance as a sneak attack. With a sprint I kicked one of them in the back and saw him hit the fence. I turned around to look at the partner who looked a me as if I just popped up out of nowhere.

With a scowl he came after me trying to punch me in the jaw which I blocked with my arm. Taking his forearm I flipped him to the ground. To make sure he was down, I kicked him on his side temple

. "Luna...that was..." I heard Yami say. I turned around to see he was looking at me in admiration. I smiled and said "Don't look so surprised. I haven't gotten back at Kaiba yet." I went to Honda and Jounouchi to place them upright near the fence. After I was done I saw that Yami was looking at me with a small smile on his face. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head, the smile still there. "It's nothing." he said. Still confused I decided to go past the subject. "Anyway since your going to face Kaiba, I'm going to get your duel ready." I said. Yami's eyes widen "How do you..." he started. "Yami, you always appear at times like this. It not hard to guess." I explained. With a sigh he said "Well go on then...". With a smile I made my to the classroom.

I sat in the background as I watched the beginning of a duel was gonna begin. I could feel my Bracelets begin to glow. I looked at them in confusion. I almost felt like asking them what was wrong. However I decided to ignore it to watch the duel.

"Yugi. You know you're challenging a Duel Monsters expert. Think you can win?" Kaiba asked cockily. Yami looked at him calmly and admitted "I don't know. However, this Duel Monsters game...will be different from before." Unfazed Kaiba said "I look forward to it, Yugi.". Yami proceeded to tell Kaiba about the rules. 40 cards in the game, 2000 life points and the whoever had their life points drop to 0 loses. Simple. "Now...Game Start!" Yami said.

*Game Start*  
><strong>LP Yami: 2000 /Kaiba: 2000 **

"I start." Kaiba said. "Level 5: Gargoyle". He placed the monster on the Dark Forest Field. Soon a trail of smoke rose from the card and to Kaiba's surprise, a huge image, almost life-sized, appeared in front of him. "Didn't I tell you? 'This game would be different from all the others.' I block your attack with this card. Dark Dragon". He placed this card on the Lake Field. I watched as the 2 monsters battle each other. Dark Dragon fired a flamethrower at Gargoyle, reducing him to ashes. In front of him, Kaiba watched as the card disappeared from the field.

**LP/ Yami: 2000/Kaiba: 1500**

"That's right. The losing card is completely destroyed. This is a Duel Monsters Yami no Game duel!" Yami informed Kaiba. Kaiba simply chuckled gleefully. "Interesting. Very interesting, Yugi! This is the ultimate game I have been searching for! However..." he said as he picked up his next card, " this duel won't last long! One of the strongest rare card...Minotaurus!". From the desert field of which it was placed on Minotaurus emerged from the sand, ax at the ready. Dark Dragon tried feebly to use another flamethrower, only to have it deflected by Minotaurus's ax because it had more attack and defense points than Dark Dragon. In an instant Minotaurus sliced the head of its opponent.

**LP/ Yami: 1500/ Kaiba: 1500**

They were even in life points. "So, pick your next card. You won't find a card better than Minotaurus so quickly." Kaiba said confidently. Silent, Yami pulled out Holy Elf. A monster with low attack points, but high defense so he used her as a shield. Kaiba played it safe and placed a card, a magic card, face-down on the field. Yami pulled a next card. From the looks of it, that card wasn't strong enough to face Minotaurus.

Doing nothing, Yami ended his turn.

"So here I come. It's the magic card I put down earlier. Growth!" he announced as he slapped the card on top of Minotaurus's own. True to its name, the card made Minotaurus grow as it fed it more attack points. Mercilessly Minotaurus chopped down Holy Elf. Laughing Kaiba exclaimed "No card you pick can beat Minotaurus!". Arms crossed he looked at Yugi and said "Give it up Yugi. It's over. Now pull your next card!" With a small laugh Yami answered "Of course I'm not giving up.". Pulling another card Yami said "I also have a super powerful card in my hand...Summon Demon!".Placing the card on the Dark Forest field, the gruesome skeleton-like monster blasted Minotaurus with lighting.

**LP/ Yami: 1500/ Kaiba: 1200**

We no longer know how this game is going...there is no card you can pull." Yami said knowingly. I knew however that Kaiba was going to cheat. "What rules this game isn't heart...it's tenacity!" Kaiba recited again.

Faking to pull out another card he said " My next card is...Blue Eyes White Dragon!". Placing it in the Lake, the Blue Eyes appeared out of the ripples. Laughing at his soon-to-be victory Kaiba ordered "Go! Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

_ "No."_ I heard, I blinked. What?

_"I will not fight for him. Not for such a master."_

I heard again. _"Who...who talking?"_ I wondered. It certainty wasn't Yami or Kaiba. In fact the whole room seem to still as I heard the voice. I looked at the Blue Eyes closely. _"It can't be..."_ I thought. However the Blue Eyes turned it'd head toward me_. "Help me...I do not wish to fight for such a master... he is not my true master..."_ it said.

_ "The Blue Eyes...it's talking...to me!"_ I thought, absolutely shocked. My Bracelets glowed

again. Was I...communicating with a Duel Monster? I had to test it out. _"I...I will tell him...I will tell him you won't fight..."_ I thought. Looking at me the Blue Eyes seemed to nod its head in relief. Then the room came in to motion again as Kaiba pounded the table in frustration. "What's going on?! Finish him!" he ordered again. I stood up.

"He won't attack..." I said. Both Kaiba and Yami looked up at me in surprise. I was so quiet I guess they forgot I was there. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"Your heart...it isn't in the card. Only Grandpa's heart resides in that card..." I explained. Soon Blue Eyes White Dragon disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Picking it up, Kaiba stared at the card disbelieving. "Impossible! The cards posses no will of their own!"

** LP/ Yami: 50/ Kaiba: 1200**

Picking up a card Yami laid down the magic card Revive the Dead. That card was able to revive a monster that either opponents lost. "Of course I revive, Blue Eyes White Dragon." Yami said, "It's over Kaiba. Any card you pick is useless." Refusing to admit defeat Kaiba pulled out the card Gremlin and placed the Gremlin in the split of the land on the field. The duel ended in a draw.

Both me and Yami watched in amazement as Kaiba disappeared in the cloud of smoke.  
><em>*Game Over*<em>

"As expected from a Duel Monsters expert." Yami admitted as we stared down at the broken table in front of us.

"That was...amazing." I said, still breathless about my little...encounter with the Duel Monster. Yami looked at me with amazement in his eyes .

"You knew why Blue Eyes didn't attack. I'm surprised." he said finally. "I am too." I replied picking up the card.

"He risks all of this for a card...for any means to win..." Yami said as he stared at the chair Kaiba used to sit on. "It's understandable..." I said after a moment. "What?" he asked. Staring at the card I remembered what my Father said to me.

"You need to get to the top...to be the best...you need to have to get there anyway possible. If anyone gets in the way you have to crush them without a thought..." I recited, not realizing that I was talking aloud.

"Luna...did your Father say that?" Yami asked, placing a hand on mine. "Yeah...he told me that was all that mattered. As long as I got to the top and was the best at everything...I mattered to him..."

I said forlornly. Fleeing a hand on my cheek I saw Yami looking straight into my eyes. "Luna...you don't really think that anymore...right? Your father is in America... your here in Japan...with Aibou-tachi...with me..."he told me firmly. That took me back in reality and soon realization set in.

1. I was holding hands with Yami.  
>2. His other hand is on my cheek and he's looking straight at me.<br>3. He said I was in Japan with him really, romantically.  
>4. HE SAID IT ROMANTICALLY?!<p>

Feeling my face heat up I nodded while replying with a flustered "Yeah...with Yugi-tachi..and you...". I put the card in my hand in the pocket. The other was now occupied by Yami's who had a relived smile on his face. Still blushing I gently took back my hand. "Let's go return the card to Grandpa.." I said finally.

_*Next Day*_

Walking with Jounouchi, Anzu and Yugi to school, I could still feel the evidence of a blush on my cheek.

"I'm glad you found Grandpa's card." "

But who did?" I heard Jounouchi wonder then he looked at me "You know, Luna?" I shook my head. "I kinda blacked out after I gave the 3 bodyguards pure hell from all 3 of us." I answered. Jounouchi then glared at me.

"What?" I said. _"Did he know I'm lying?"_ I worried silently. "Yesterday..."he started and I could feel myself holding my breath,

"We said we would duel..." he finished. I let out a slight sigh of relief. "What about it?" I asked. "I was so looking forward to you buying lunch as a loser..." he said sadly. I grew stiff and said "A loser?".

"Of course...I would have totally kicked your ass." Jounouchi said confidently. "Kicked my ass?! You suck! Even Miho could win against you in a duel!" I exclaimed. "WHAT?1 AS IF?! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THE BASICS" he exclaimed. "NEITHER DO YOU! MY MONSTERS WOULD WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOURS!" I retorted. We ended up glaring at each other, arguing who was better.

After 10 minutes of arguing there was a ring. It was Honda giving Miho a ride. Going right past us Honda and Miho ended up crashing into a pole. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez Honda. Your impossible" I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! After a lot of delays and crap, I have finally finished the chapter and uploaded it \^A^. Now it's on to the 11th chap. I promise this time I will upload it faster. Anyway again, please put down your reviews about the idea and don't forget to review on the story and follow and favorite. Until next time everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11 Stolen!

**SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I'M NOT DEAD. IM SOO SORRY. I MADE A PROMISE TOO T^T. My stupid computer went AWOL then the next thing I knew I couldn't use the internet and I couldn't work on the chapter. Then after that school gave me a load of projects and homework.T^T. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT. But before that shout outs and Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita to: Cerza101, MinaKirara, Normal Unicorn, thehomiewhowrites, whiteicewolf, SPUNKYGIRL92, Vampire Siren, Frost-Prime1340, Applejax XD, rrbzppgz, and smilee503 for following and favoriting. OblivionDoctor and Mizzimus for following. Also Kodami, SaiKaiya01, XxSophieAnimeFanXx, Midori Lopez, No.1DigiBakuFan, Violet Lilypuff and foxchick for favoriting. **

**I do not own Yugioh or any of the Yugioh characters. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. Only character I own is Luna Tsukino (OC).**

* * *

><p>"We're leaving!" Yugi and I said simultaneously. "Wait, you two!" cried Grandpa. Yugi looked behind him, mouth full of toast "What Grandpa?" asked his muffled voice. I was holding mine. "what do you mean 'What Grandpa'?" asked Grandpa "If your going out, finish eating first. It's bad for your digestive system." With a yawn i said "But Grandpa, we'll be a bit of an inconvenience to everyone if we're late, ya know?" With a nod both me and Yugi headed out the door.<p>

It was Sunday, so there was no school. Weird thing about Japanese school systems is that they have only one day off. To be honest I really don't mind, since school always seems to be full of exciting stuff.

I wore a black cami under my dark green no shoulder shirt, with a black crop denim vest. With it I wore navy blue, slim-fitting, cargo pants and black ankle boots with the Millennium Bracelets.

With a yawn me and Yugi made our way through the crowded streets, to the arcade where everyone decided to meet today. That's when me and Yugi saw a very, very, long line in an alleyway.

_ "...oh...I'm going through this episode today?"_ I wondered. Honestly I stopped keeping track after I went through 3 chapters of Yugioh manga. If I think too much about it, I know I'm gonna get a headache.

"What's happening here?" Yugi asked one of the customers in line. "Didn't you know? It's the new D-Shock Premium Collection." said one of them. "You mean the wristwatch brand?" I asked.

"Yeah that's it. The mystical premium collection is on limited sale here today." he answered. Yugi gasped in awe. I looked around and nudged Yugi. When he looked at me in question I pointed to a certain pointy-haired, love-struck friend.

Honda was looking a bit constipated as he stood there in line. He was still looking a bit conflicted to his promise to Miho and a bathroom until he set his eyes on me, smirking and Yugi , grinning. "So Honda-kun likes this stuff too? Seems out of character." Yugi stated.. "No Yugi, I think he's in line to do a favor for a certain crush." I answered. And that's how we held a spot for Honda to get a D-Shock.

''Next customer." said the store clerk. When Yugi and I went up the guy said "You two sure are lucky."

Then with a shout he announced that the D-Shock Premium is sold out. Handing him the money, Yugi said, relived "So that was the last the last item? That sure was close!" I nodded then the clerk said"Actually the last two items." Handing the cases to the both of us.

"Eh? But we only have enough money for one." I told him. The clerk just smiled at me and said "Consider this one free." Before I could say thanks a huge hand came over the case Yugi just bought.I turned to see a guy wearing rounded sunglasses and a beanie cap with an orange jacket and blue jeans.

_"Oh...it's this idiot."_ I thought as I narrowed my eyes at him _"I think his name was...Shoutaro..."_

"I will be taking that." he said. "Eh? But this D-Shock..." Yugi began. "You do not deserve this item" he interrupted as he rolled up his sleeves. Showing 5 watches on both arms, each watch varying in color Shoutaro explained "They're Swiss Color Watches Special Variation. Only these colors and designs are together, are they a collection. In the whole world there are a hundred of these ten types. In Japan..no..the world, no other person has collected these rare ten types! Don't you see? That's why the D-Shock Premium collection only has meaning in the hands of a rare watch collector like myself. "

Before this idiot could say more I butted in, starting with an eye roll "Look, that's great you have so many rare watches. You must be very punctual. But my friend here bought the last one, there really isn't anything you can do about it."

When he glared at me, I returned that glare with my own. "If you got a problem with that...we can step outside. Don't blame me, however, if your precious collection is in ruin." I added fiercely. He looked ready to grab me by the collar when Honda came in. "Stop! You may be a rare watch collector or whatever, but you got to obey the rules" he told Shoutaro. "What?" Shoutaro said sarcastically. For a moment there was a tense silence in the shop as me and Honda glared at the watch collector. "Hello? Police?" said the store clerk, breaking the tension.

With a 'che' Shoutaro left.

_*Later that day*_

"Hey! Isn't it great?" Miho asked the group. Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Yugi and I were standing in front of the arcade as Miho was showing off here new D-Shock. With a gasp of awe Jounouchi said "This is the first time I've seen one!".

I stepped in saying "In that case this is your second." I said showing off mine. I wore my D-Shock on the bottom of my right wrist. It was green, like my eyes. Jounouchi stared at me in amazement. "HOW DID YOU GET ONE?!" he screamed. Rubbing my ears I stuck out my tongue "I got lucky~" I answered in a sing-song voice.

"Honda-kun, you really helped Miho by standing in Miho's place." Miho told Honda in her third person speech. Anzu looked at Miho a bit slyly asking, almost sarcastically "Friends are truly worth having, right Miho?" Still with a smile Miho looked at Honda.

"Absolutely! I love you Honda-kun!" I rolled my eyes as Jounouchi made a scene by teasing Honda. When Honda started to explain his job, I interrupted him. "All right, all right...dirty hearts...cleaning the world...purifying stuff, all that crap. Anyway you do know that Jounouchi is asking Miho if he can borrow her watch, right?" I asked innocently.

Honda immediately looked at the two and screamed "WAIT A MINUTE!" Surprised Jounouchi asked angrily "Honda! Just why the hell did you yell in my ear!?" Honda didn't answer immediately and instead glared at Jounouchi. After a moment of intense glaring Honda said seriously "Janken" (**A/N Rock-Paper-Scissors)**. I face palmed.

"Oh for Set's sake..." I muttered as I dragged Yugi, Miho and Anzu into the arcade.

_*In the arcade* _

"Jackpot!" I explained happily. I won a lot of tokens at the slot machine. Right beside me Yugi did too. "Hey, hey, Honda!" Yugi said, trying to get Honda to see his latest achievement. "Don't bother Yugi. Honda is now off in his own world. I mean look at him, he's rubbing his cheek against Miho's watch as if that's the one thing in this world keeping him alive. I bet you could scream at him as loud as you can and Honda still wouldn't snap out of it."

To prove my point I went up to Honda and kicked him in the shin. No reaction from the beautification member. Me and Yugi looked at each other and sighed. Times like this I feel as if there's no help for this guy.

"You're going home already?" Anzu asked. Miho just told us that she was leaving. "Yeah, I have an early curfew." she explained.

That when Honda stepped in. "Really? Then I'll return that..." Honda trailed off as he searched his back pockets for the watch.

"What?" Miho asked, worried.

"Don't tell me..." Jounouchi stated.

"That you lost it?" I finished.

"No...wait a moment..." Honda answered, panicking. That's when Yugi tugged on my shirt. "Mm?" I asked. Yugi pointed to a game. "Isn't that...?" he trailed off. I didn't have to look to realize what he was talking bastard of a collector was staring smugly at Honda. Seeing my expression from into a glare Yugi asked "You thinking the same thing?" I nodded.

"IT"S GONE!" screamed Honda in agony. I stared in utter horror as Honda just STRIPPED INTO HIS BOXERS. "WHY? WHERE DID IT DISAPPEAR TO!?" Honda screamed again. *SMACK*. Miho just gave Honda a really good bitchslap as she ran off screaming "HONDA-KUN YOU IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT. I HATE YOU! I REALLY HATE YOU." He laid there on the floor saying pitifully "Mi-Miho-chan!"

That wasn't the end of it.

"Honda..." I said. He looked at me. "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES OR ELSE A SEXUAL ASSAULT CHARGE ISN'T THE ONLY THING YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!" I screamed threateningly. In a blink all of his clothes were back on.

"Honda, you searched this area 5 times already. It's obvious it isn't here." I said tiredly as Honda, on all fours, was crawling on the floor. Anzu, Yugi and Jounouchi were agreeing with me when someone just stepped on Honda's hand. "Oh sorry. I thought that was a washcloth." came a voice. It was Shoutaro staring down at Honda haughtily. Jounouchi took Shoutaro by the collar and asked "Just what are you doing punk?!"

Before Shoutaro could answer Honda stepped in saying that it was more important to find that watch first.

My back was against the outside of the arcade. Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda and I were sighing in defeat as the watch couldn't be found. That's when Anzu ask "Where did Yugi go."

I stepped forward. "I'll go look for him." I said. As I was out of their eyesight I ran to the ground level. As I got near the door I could hear Yugi begging for the watch. That's when I opened it.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. Yugi, looking all bruised up, was surprised. "Luna!" he exclaimed. Shoutaro looked at me and smirked. "oh? Should I now?" he asked mockingly. Clenching my fist I showed my watch said "Look if you want a D-shock so badly I'll give you mine. In return, I want you to give the D-Shock you stole to my friend there." I said as I motioned my head to Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widened. "But Luna-" he stared.

"Yugi, that D-Shock to Honda and Miho are like my iPod to me. Besides I can always get another watch some other time." I said. Then I looked at Shoutaro.

"So..we have a deal?" I asked. I couldn't see behind his sunglasses but something told me there was a glimmer of greed in them. "I won't tell anyone what happened." I adding more to the bargain. He scoffed.

"Fine. I'll take your D-Shock." As I took of my watch I said "Take out the one you stole." He nodded and took out Miho's watch. We made the exchange and I sighed in relief as I had my friends watch in my possession. "Then again..." Shoutaro started,"Having 2 super rare watches seems like a better deal!" he exclaimed. Before I could block him Shoutaro punched me in the gut. With a groan I fell to the ground in a fetal position.

"LUNA!" I heard Yugi screamed. I saw Shoutaro take Miho's watch that flew out of my hand and walk away triumphantly. I sat up, clutching my abdomen as I felt a golden glow. Without even turning around I rolled my eyes and said "Took ya long enough" and then I adjusted myself so when I watch this game I don't feel to uncomfortable.

From behind me I heard Yami scoff as he stepped toward the watch collector, who was having trouble opening the door. Shoutaro turned around and saw a smug Yami behind him.

"YOU!" Shoutaro screamed as he ran toward Yami. "Watch out, its dangerous. " He warned as a pendulum swooped right in front of Shoutaro. Looking around I saw that we were in an area full of gears. "What the...? How did you do that?" Shoutaro asked as he looked at his new surroundings. Ignoring the question, Yami stared of with the usual.

"I'll let you play a game with me..." he stared. "What did you say?" Shoutaro interrupted. "Except...it's a Yami no Game... to see who gets the D-Shock you stole." Yami explained. As a last-ditch effort Shoutaro tried to lie his way out of this.

"No way! This is..." he began but a giant cuckoo bird came out from one of the clocks and snatched both the D-Shocks out of his hand. As the bird went back to its clock Shoutaro bent over the clock and screamed in horror "No! My D-Shocks!".

"It's not yours. But if you win this game, I promise they both will be yours." Shoutaro looked up angrily at the figure standing before him. "How about it? Do you accept my challenge? Yami asked. Shoutaro got up and asked what the games were about. "It's good you asked that." Yami said and proceeded to tell the rules.

As always the game was simple. The bird that stole the watches will come out of the clock. The thing is, the watches will be set on stopwatch mode. Whoever stops the watch nearest to 10 seconds wins. Pass 10 seconds the cuckoo will go back to its nest. That makes it a permanent lost. "Are you going to play it or not? Are you afraid? " Yami sneered. Angered even more, Shoutaro took the bait, "You must be kidding! I'll show you what I can do! " he proclaimed. Yami nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Alright, who goes first? " he asked. "I will!" Shoutaro said.

Yami nodded, "Understood."

_*Game Start* _  
>The cuckoo game out it's "nest" with one of the D-Shocks. Soon the room was filled with a ticking sound that came from the watch. The sound seemed to grow louder as it was getting closer to the ten second Shoutaro quickly made his way to the watch to stop the timer. No sooner had he done that the pendulum swung past him. Shoutaro looked at the time.<p>

9.35 seconds.

With a relieved huff Shoutaro said "Well? How's that!". Yami looked at the time calmly and said "You're good. Now...my turn." The cuckoo went back to its nest, probably to rest the stopwatch. How? I have no idea, but it's a Shadow Game. I guess anything i possible.

"Start." Yami said. The cuckoo popped right back out and once again the ticking of the watch filled the room as both Shoutaro watched in an overconfident demeanor. As the time came closer to 10 seconds the pendulum swung down. Yami out his hand on the side of the stopwatch and just as the pendulum came closer he stopped the watch.

His time was 9.95 seconds. He won. Well I guess you can say he won this round.

"No! This was just the test! The next one will be a real one!" Shoutaro exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. This guys just won't give up. "Test? I see...very well" Yami conceded, "Then..". Just then Shoutaro stood up, and walked to where Yami was standing, saying "Wait. This time I'm doing it from that side!".

Yami looked at him, smiling "Okay." he said as he walked to this side.

"Start." Yami said.

The cuckoo came back out and again the ticking noise started _"That idiot..."_ I thought as I stared...or maybe it was more like, I glared at Shoutaro. _"I can understand that he wants to stand there because in the last round Yami had the advantage. Since the button to the stopwatch was facing away from the pendulum Yami had more time to move his hand out-of-the-way when he pushed the button. But now here really is no advantage no matter which side you're on. Now the pendulum is on the same side as the button if you're no quick enough..."_ No sooner had I finished that thought, as I heard a scream.

"Too bad." Yami said as he looked down at Shoutaro. "I suppose I'll be taking both these back after all." He said as he took the D-Shocks. "Wait!" Shoutaro said as he topped Yami from taking them, "There is no way I'm giving these up. Forget the game! The D-Schock is mine!" He yelled but one look at Yami and he was stunned speechless. Yami was glaring down at him, the Eye of Horus clear on his forehead. "How pathetic" Yami whispered. "The Door of Darkness...has been opened."

I stood up and followed Yami out the door, both of us not even bothering to look back.  
><em>*Game Over*<em>

Once we were outside Yami handed me my D-Shock. "

Thanks for getting my watch back, Yami." I said as I took put my D-Shock on my wrist. "I wouldn't have to get if if you hadn't given it to that watch collector." he said. I rolled my eyes and said " It would've worked if he wasn't so greedy, and like I said to Yugi before, that D-Shock Honda is like my iPod to me. I can always get another watch anyway."

Yami just sighed and placed the other watch on the steps of the stairs and in a flash of light Yugi was standing there, a bit confused."Luna?" he asked. "Yep, and don't worry about the D-Shocks," I said as I pointed my head to the one on the stairs.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock and asked "But...how...?" I shook my head and said "He must've dropped it" I said, "Now let's get this back to Honda before we get banned from the arcade." Yugi nodded in agreement, some confusion still clear in his eyes, and picked up the D-Shock as we made out way to meet the others.

"YOU FOUND IT?!" Honda screamed surprised relief. Holding the watch in his hand to check it he said "It's true!Yes! Its found!"

Jounouchi looked at me and Yugi "So it was found under the stairs?" We nodded. "How'd did it get there?" he asked. Anzu also added "and how did you get those bruises on your face?" Yugi got a bit awkward as said "I'd like to joke about this...but I don't remember what happened. They looked at me for an answer.

I just shrugged and said "I just found Yugi like that so I really can't answer your question..." I trailed off. Then the 4 of us could hear Honda crying tears of joy as he thanked Yugi for finding the watch.

I sighed in exasperation as I walked back home.

* * *

><p><strong> FINISHED! Again I am really sorry to everyone for the delay. However the good news is that I started summer vacation! Although I also got summer school to worr about but I'm still fine with that. Oh, and other good news is that my birthday is tomorrow! O.o I feel old then again I'm turning 14 but still there is that side of me that is like OH GAWD YOU'RE GROWING UP! and I'm like IKR. But still I'm gonna enjoy this summer while it last because after it's over I'm gonna be a freshman. *random viewer* Freshman where? *Straight face* Otaku High School where every otaku can learn with their favorite characters from various anime and manga. Jk but I feel as if I gave u enough info on my age and B-day. Anyway with that- *someone comes up to me and whispers hurriedly in my ear* Hm?...!...Oh yeah... *clears throat* I forgot but I will also put of a special chapter for the character profile! Hopefully soon as long as the computer doesn't commit mutiny but still. I will be adding more information on my character at the story progresses the best I can. Thank u again everyone and I hope to all u guys that enjoy my story that u review, follow and favorite!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 The Cruel Gang

**Hello everyone! Here is my 12th chapter in the series! And we start of as we always do with shout outs and Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita to: Scarlet Mystic, imaginationcreator, misssmart, Hershey Gurl, MsBTR13, Kitty Katrona and for following and favoriting. Not to mention, Momochan77 for favoriting and also AnimeAnime24, Saragosa and mistywind for following. **

**I do not own Yugioh or any of the Yugioh characters. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. Only character I own is Luna Tsukino (OC)...I also own her family...that sounded weird...didn't it?**

* * *

><p>The day started off 'normal' with me and Yugi getting on the bus to school, arriving at 8:20 and greeting everyone like always but then when I went to go hit Jounouchi like I do every morning...<p>

HIS.

SEAT.

WAS.

EMPTY!

"HOLY HORUS*!" I screamed aloud. Surprised the gang turned to me looking concerned

"Luna what's wrong?" Anzu asked.

"You forget your iPod?" Honda asked looking warily. I pointed to Jounouchi's empty seat. "He isn't here! That idiot isn't here! Oh my Ra he's gone M.I.A.*!" I exclaimed. Yugi looked to where I was pointing.

"She's right...Jounouchi's absent..." He said worriedly. Honda looked at Jounouchi's empty seat. "This is bad...why is Jounouchi absent?! That guy has super human health!" Honda declared.

On the side I muttered "And yet he doesn't do well on test...must be super human idiocy."

Yugi looked on the side thoughtfully "Now that I think about it...this is the first time he's been absent..." then Yugi looked to Honda, "Do you have any idea where he is, Honda-kun?" After a moment Honda said "Well...I dunno how to contact him.." Anzu huffed a little impatiently, "He keeps to himself too much!" After another moment of thought Honda said "After school I'll go to his house, I know where he lives..." Form that point everyone decided to tag along with Honda, after all we were all worried about Jounouchi.

_*After School*_

After I changed into some black jeans and an olive colored camisole with a brown belt around the waist, and a white mid sleeve cotton jacket we made our way to check if Jounouchi was home.

Honda said that Jounouchi lives in the first door on the 3rd floor. When we finally made it there Honda knocked but no answer.

"No one home?" Honda asked aloud.

I tried the door only to find that it was unlocked. "If he isn't home then why's the door unlocked?" I asked them, then proceeded to open the door.

"Luna what are you doing?" asked Anzu. "I'm just gonna take a peek to see if he's inside..." I trailed of as I tried to look inside the apartment, only to be met by a beer bottle that luckily hit the door. After that a drunken voice talked a bit angrily to us. "Y-you...this d-dang brat...haven't b-been home in two dayssss...hic".

Closing the door quickly Honda, Yugi, Anzu and I quickly made our way downstairs with a "Sorry to bother you!". When we were finally out of range Anzu, looking at Honda, asked "Was that...?"

Honda nodded.

"Yeah, that'd his old man...hes been like that for a long time...guess that's why Jounouchi never invites anyone over..." Honda explained. A small moment of silence went between me, Anzu and Yugi. "...I forgot that the idiot has problems with his father..." I thought. Breaking the silence I said 'Well...that old man just told us that Jounouchi hasn't been home in two days...". Yugi pondered over this for a bit and said "I guess we have to keep looking!"

That we did.

We searched almost everywhere for Jounouchi but to no avail.

_"...why does this seem so familiar..."_ I thought, _"I definitly know that this is some kind of manga setting from Yugioh...but which is it?"_.

"He isn't in any of the usual places..." Anzu commented, breaking my thoughts. "Jounouchi-kun..." Yugi mumbled worriedly. I glanced at him sympathetically. Yugi must be worrying the most out of all of us.

At the same time Honda turned to us. "You guys can go home...I'll keep looking." he said. Reluctantly we agreed but just when Anzu, Yugi and I were gonna leave we heard some ruckus. It looked as if some punks were picking on somebody.

"Their uniforms are from Rintama High! They're all the same...let's get out of here..." Honda said.

"Not while there picking on someone..." I said stepping forward, but then I stopped in my tracks. "Luna?" Anzu asked.

"Hey Yugi..." I said. He looked to me curiously. "Isn't that Domino High's uniform in that group?" I asked him pointing to the guy.

Yugi looked to where I was pointing and I saw his eyes grow wide. "That's Jounouchi-kun!" he exclaimed. Taking a closer look I realized it was him.

Concerned Yugi went up to the Rintama High jerks and called out to Jounouchi. "Why weren't you in school? Why are you with those..." he trailed off as he realized that Jounouchi wasn't even listening. Then one of the gang members, wearing a beanie cap looked at Yugi distastefully and asked "Jounouchi, do you know that guy? He's talking to you...". Jounouchi looked back at us coldly and replied "No, never seen him before...let's go."

Not giving up Yugi called out to Jounouchi again. Just then another gang member with a ponytail and was smoking spoke to Jounouchi. "Jounouchi...you've gotten soft...you shouldn't let some brat from Domino High follow you around! Not if you want to go with us to Rintama High!". I heard a slight gasp from Honda. Before I could look behind me to ask him something, Yugi spoke up again. "Jounouchi-kun, walk home with us!" Yugi insisted. After muttering something, the guy with the beanie cap then punched Yugi! "Yugi!" I called out, running to catch him. "Don't stress out our friend Jounouchi! Make anymore noise and I will kill you!" Mr. Beanie Cap threatened.

I was about to make a snide remark until Yugi stopped me. "Jounouchi-kun..." he called out feebly.

_*At the park*_

I was pissed off.

Not only because of the little incident that happened a while ago, but also because I was racking my brain to figure out what this chapter was about.

While Anzu gave a bit of first aide to Yugi, me and Honda were both in deep thought. After a bit of silence Honda spoke up. " That guy..." he started, "It was really bad, when I was a kid...back in middle school and part of high school we spent out time picking fights. That's how we learned how to brawl, and there was always this one guy...this guy named Hirutani...".

After a moment of silence Honda went on. "Why is he hanging out with them now...maybe he's always admired him...I never did."

Another moment of silence passed as me and Yugi looked at Honda. "Those guys are nothing but trouble...they pick on weaklings, but..." Honda paused as he intertwined his hands, "He chose them, not us...is he never coming back?".

We were all silent as we let that thought sink in. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. _"Jounouchi..." I thought, letting my memories of him flow right by. "He's an idiot...a hothead...and a pain in the ass...we fight...make bets...even tease each other to no end...but betray a friend?"_ I opened my eyes and looked up to the sky that was slowly filling with gray clouds._ "Not even he is that stupid."_

Finally I remembered.

_ "Hirutani blackmailed him...and now he's gonna pay the price."_

I looked to Yugi and saw that he had a similar resolve to our friend Jounouchi. He looked ahead and said confidently "I'm sure Jounouchi-kun hasn't changed!". I sighed and said "I agree...I mean, come on! Jounouchi should know that I'd kick his ass if he abandoned a friend."

Honda looked at the both of us, and with a new fire in his eyes he stood up. "Yeah! He isn't that kind of guy!" he said. "Well, then let's go! They said they're gonna got to J's didn't they?" I said as I walked up to Honda. With a nod Honda led the way.

_*Outside of J's Bar*_

Honda, Yugi, Anzu and I were hiding behind a corner just out of J's bar.

After about 15 minutes someone come out. Immediately me and Honda cornered him. "

YO!" I yelled out. The little grunt turned around and met Honda's smiling face. Dragging the grunt a little out of range from his gang raised him up by the collar and ordered "Tell me why Jounouchi is hanging out with you Rintama jerks!". The grunt just smirked at us and said mockingly "Dunno...".

Honda gave him a deadly glare and yelled "Tell me or I'll kill you!".

The grunt still gave us that taunting smirk then looked at me and Anzu, and said "How 'bout a deal." I heard Anzu gasp behind me and saw Yugi curling his fist in anger. Honda really looked ready to kill him before I stopped him.

With an exasperated huff I took the grunt by the collar and made him stand on the wall. Taking off my jacket I said "Hold this." to Yugi as I gave it to him. Ignoring the grunts wolf whistle, Anzu looked at me worried. "You're not really gonna make a deal with him...are you?".

I smirked and said "Of course I do!". "But Luna-!" Honda said.

"Let her..." said Yugi.

Anzu and Honda looked at him in surprise. Yugi looked at me confidently and said "She's got this." Anzu and Honda mulled over it a bit and nodded to. I looked at Yugi and felt a certain warmth for the confidence he had in me. "Yeah...I got this." I said as I turned around to face the grunt. He put his arm around me.

"So..." he said whispering in my ear.

_Shiver._

"You wanna make a deal with me...do ya."

_"IS HE SMELLING ME!?"_ I thought angrily. With another smirk I looked at him. "OF course~." Moving closer I whispered to him. "Wanna know what it is~". He looked at me perversly and nodded. I smiled and took his arm...

* * *

><p>and judo flipped him into a trash can. "YOU BITCH! GET ME-!" the grunt yelled but before he could finish I flipped the trash can on it's side and kicked it down the alley where it stopped into a pile of trash and from the sound of it there were glass in some of them...oops.<p>

I could hear Anzu yell out happily and Honda and Yugi seemed to be laughing. Nonchalantly I moved my bangs to the side and walked toward the trash can. I heard the grunt trying to get out a he was muttering a few swear words.

I sat on the trash can and the grunt looked at me angrily. "YOU BITCH! WE WERE GONNA MAKE A DEAL!" he yelled a he tried, and failed, to hit me. "We are. And the deal is this; tell us the situation with Jounouchi and Rintama and you don't get hurt and humiliated by me. Either way it's better than death right?" I said sweetly.

The grunt looked at me ready to retaliate and then I put my foot on his head. Not heavily mind you, but just enough. "Before you try anything, lemme tell you something. I am NOT a very pleasant person when pissed." I told him with a smile. Aren't I a great negotiator?

Anyways a few minutes later we Honda-taichi were caught up on the situation.

Yugi put my jacket back on and looked at me. "Told ya I got this!" I said as I smiled at the group. They smiled back at me as we made our way to get Jounouchi back. Then I stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Anzu asked me. I couldn't answer truthfully so I stretched the truth as bit. "...I was just thinking...if Jounouchi really hasn't changed...what would he do to the guy that punched Yugi?" I said carefully. Honda looked at me a bit strangely and said "What do you mean by that?".

"Well, Jounouchi cares about his friends a lot...wouldn't he...you know...hurt anyone that messes with them?" I asked. They considered this. "Then what?" Honda asked. "Hirutani, what would he do if Jounouchi punched one of his gang members?". Realization dawned on Honda.

Then Yugi got thoughtful. "But what if they're still at the bar?". Then that's when Anzu said "Well then someone should go to one of Hirutani's old hangout while the rest go to J's."

"But who?" asked Honda. "Definitely not Yugi, or Anuz..." I said. "Why?!" They exclaimed aloud. "

She's right..." Honda said. That's when they both glared daggers at Honda and I. "What would you do if you found Jounouchi surrounded by the Rintama students?" I asked. "Well..." Anzu started.

"Exactly." Honda said.

"But..." Yugi said.

"Don't even try Yugi." I interrupted.

Then I saw the look he was giving me. "What?" I said.

"You gonna search for him?" he asked.

"I dunno Yugi..." I trailed off. I knew Jounouchi was in a warehouse but the problem was I din't know where exactly the warehouse was... "Honda maybe you should find Jounouchi." I said after a while. "Why me?" he asked. "Use your head. You knew the Rintama group before, you must have some idea where they are." I said.

"Yeah but I can't fight them all by myself?" he asked.

"..."

Didn't know what to say about that... After Yugi spoke up. "Anzu we'll check out J's Bar." I looked at him worriedly. He caught my look and said with a smile "I got this!".

I could tell that I wasn't the only one with a surprised look on my face. I sighed.

"In that case...let's go Honda, before we waste anymore time." I said. Honda opened his moth to retaliate but one look at my face made him change what ever the hell he was gonna say. "...Alright." Honda told me and I followed him in the other direction. But not before the 2 of us looked back at Yugi and Anzu. Even Anzu had a determined face. "If we find Jounouchi I'll contact you." I said. They both nodded. Looked at Honda i said "Lead the way."

With a nod Honda ran his fasted to the other part of town.

Okay the other side of town...IS FULL OF WAREHOUSES!

I'm serious. They were everywhere.

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THE HELL MOST OF THESE AREN'T TEARED DOWN YET?!" I shouted as quietly as I could. Honda just shrugged at me and continued onward. I was like a maze.

"At this point Jounouchi might be seriously injured." I muttered.

"You're right...maybe we should split up?" Honda suggested. "What happened to fighting by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah but it wouldn't matter if Jounouchi seriously injured already." Honda shot back.

"...Fine. Don't forget to call if you find him first." I said.

"Same to you." Honda told me.

That's when we separated. I ran as fast as I could, searching but there was so many warehouse! I found myself huffing and puffing beside the next to the warehouse I just checked. Empty.

"_Shit. I haven't gotten anything from Honda. Not only that the Rintama group definitely isn't it that bar. Where the hell...?"_ I put my hand over my rapidly beating heart._" If only Yugi was here. He was able to find Jounouchi with the...!"_ I looked down at my Bracelets.

I quickly closed my eyes and concentrated. After half an hour, nothing. I sighed._ "Worth a shot..."_ I thought. _"The Millennium Items really are different. The last time I used these was in Yami's duel with Kaiba. "_

"_...Wait a minute...duel monsters used to reside in one's heart..."_

I looked at my Bracelets again. "Maybe...can I really...". I clenched my fist. _"Won't know if I try..."_ . Taking a deep breath this time I clasped my hands together, as if in a prayer. _"If I remember correctly Jounouchi used Flaming Swordsman as a Deck Master. I'll have to use that one. Please Millennium Bracelets, find the Flaming Swordsman...find Jounouchi!"_. Soon the whole world around me got dark.

Died in pitch black I saw it. T

he Flaming Swordsman! I saw other thing around him. They were weak looking Duel Monsters. that must've been the Rintama bastards. My eyes still closed I walked forward and before I knew it, I was running.

I didn't how the hell I was doing that without running into something but it worked. Finally I slowed down and opened my eyes. I looked at my clothes surprised to see I was soaking wet. I never even felt it. But before I could think more about it I hurt a pained grunt. I looked and saw Jounouchi! Quickly I hid behind the door and dialed Yugi and Honda's number. "I found the warehouse..." I whispered hurriedly.

After I hung up I looked around the warehouse to see if there was anywhere else I could get in. And there was. The warehouse had a walkway inside that was risen a bit above the ground.

Quietly I snuck in and was careful to hide behind a crate. I was high enough to see what was going on.

"Heh...you look good Jounouchi." I hears Hirutani said. I wasn't too late. I let out a brief sigh of relief.

I heard Jounouchi scoff "Well, everything hear looks good!". Even up here I could here him mutter under his breath "Compared to these baboons you call underlings."

After a moment of silence Hirutani had his gang beat up Jounouchi again. "Hang in there Jounouch!" I whispered through clenched fist. It was really hard for me to sit here but if I couldn't just go out there or else I would get caught.

"Jounouchi...you haven't changed since middle school! I always hated that he thought the same way!" ,Hirutani lectured, "Even so...we had nothing to fear when we were partners...our names were shouted in all the schools, and we had lot's of underlings...but there was one thing I could never do..."

He paused after a moment and gave Jounouchi a cold stare.

"You were my underling... and I forgot to educate you!"

I shivered, not because as scary as that threat is, after Ushio...yeah. I'm happy he really didn't 'educate' me, but still...

"Don't worry we've got a special menu. A full course of beating some sense into you!" Hirutani said breaking into my thoughts. I saw that the whole Rintama gang had stun guns! STUN GUNS! 200,000 volts each stun gun!

"Oh hell no!" I muttered.

I searched quickly and saw a tin barrel. I kicked it down and it ended up hitting one of them. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I heard Hirutani scream. I hid again. "What was that!" I heard a grunt ask. "Whatever the hell it was...FIND IT!" Hirutani ordered. "Yes sir!" the gang members responded frightfully. Quickly I crawled on the walkway where I saw one of those pulley systems with a hook. I pushed that forward, unfortunately it didn't hit anyone, but it did cause a bit of distraction. "

Wha-" I heard another gang member say. _"I have to hold of until the others get here. At least Yugi has to get here."_ I thought. I noticed my Bracelets glowing, without even thinking I lay a hand over them.

"Please...get here quickly!" I thought. I looked at my hands that were shivering. Then it hit me, I was scared. Not in a really bad sense, but still scared. I clenched my fist. "How pathetic..." I thought angrily. I could imagine him right now staring down at me...displeased.

"Found her!" I heard someone yell. "

CRAP!" I yelled.

I was surrounded and did the most stupidest thing in my whole reckless history.

I GRABBED THE RAIL AND JUMPED OVER IT.

Now the walkway was a bit high and I have never done this before. So i ended up tumbling to the ground and got up just as quickly.

Hirutani looked at me with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Who the fuck is this bitch!" He yelled to one of his grunt. Unfortunately one of them remembered me. "Hirutani! She's one of Jounouchi's friends!". Jounouchi at that time wasn't really looking, but when the grunt mention 'friends' he looked up and saw me.

"LUNA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OUT!" He yelled at me.

Now I was really pissed "I WOULDN'T BE HERE IS SOME DUMBASS HADN'T TRY TO PROTECT HIS FRIEND BY HIMSELF. I DON'T GIVE A CRAP IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS FOR THE BEST! YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GONNA LET ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS DO THIS ONE THEIR OWN!". He yelled back "IDIOT THERE ISN'T TIME FOR THAT! GET OUT OF HERE AND WARN THE OTHERS!". I stepped forward.

" WARN THE OTHER'S MY ASS. THEY'RE AS WORRIED ABOUT YOU AS ME. JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE MY LEGS TORN TO PIECES., I SWEAR TO ANUBIS* I AM GOING TO DRAG YOU OUT HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE! ESPECIALLY YUGI!" I yelled back.

"Hm, legs torn to pieces...was it?" I heard Hirutani say. I turned around to look at him. He was smiling evilly.

"Not a bad idea kid." he said. "Che!" I grunted as I saw a circle of Rintama jerks surround me. "You really think you can fight 10 guys with your small stature?" Hirutani asked mockingly. "Huh..." I smirked, "I fought a group like this before." I said in response._ "Problem is : _  
><em>1. there were 5 of them <em>  
><em>2. One took my iPod and <em>  
><em>3. They didn't have 200,000 volt stun guns at the ready."<em> I thought.

**_*Yugi's POV* _**

I was running with Anzu to the other side of town to meet up with Honda-kum and Luna. The only problem is Luna isn't there! "Where is she?" I asked. Honda replied "That woman...she forgot to give the address!".

"Weren't you with her?!" Anzu asked. "We had to split up to cover more ground!" Honda replied. "First Jounouchi-kun...now Luna..." I whispered, looking up to Honda-kun I asked "Do you at least know where she headed?". Honda nodded "Yeah...I checked the east side while she checked the west.". Anzu nodded and said "All right then we search there!". We all nodded in agreement.

When we finally split up and I ended up searching threw rows of warehouse, calling out Jounouchi-kun and Luna.

The rain was pouring down on me as I kept running.

That's when suddenly I heard a voice. _"Please...get here quickly!"_ it said. The voice, it sounded a lot like Luna! I stopeed and looked at my Millenium Puzzle and a sudden idea came to mind. _"Maybe if I wish hard enough...the Millenium Puzzle will tell me!"_ Holding the Puzzle firmly in my hand I concentrated on one though. _"Please...tell me where Jounouchi-kun and Luna are!"_ I wished. My mind slolwy became blank and I saw it.

I saw the warehouse where they were hidden.

I saw Jounouchi-kun tied up, beaten and starting at a circle of Rintama students, like he was worried and I saw who the Rintama students circling I could understand why.

It was Luna.

She looked tired and beat as well. She had a few a lot pf bruises on her face and she looked to be holding her rib in pain and she was huffing and puffing in search for air. Still she had a smirk on her face. That same smirk she had when she said she 'got this'. I could feel anger boiling up in me. _"Luna! Jounouchi-kun!"_ I screamed in silent thought.

_***Luna's POV* **_

So about the Rintama guys?

Yeah...they nearly beat the crap out of me.

Why?

Because I was spending most of my time trying not go get injected eith 200,000 volts, thank you very much.

Now the reason I spent my time worrying about the volts is because I was soaked in water, not only that the rain was really starting to pour and it didn't help that there was so may cracks in the roof.

Although the good things was that they were so determined to kick my ass that they didn't even bother thinking about Jounouchi. I'll make him remember this, he owes me for taken a broken rib for him.

"You did a pretty good job on dodging bitch, I'll give you that much. Not only that you took down half of my men." Hirutani said,"You would be useful as an underling.".

I just smiled "Sorry, I'm not exactly an 'underling' type, you know?". As soon as I finished that sentence one of his underling lunged at me, I dodged, and he ended up crashing into some crates.

"Fuck!" I heard him groan. "Just a little longer..." I thought. That's when Hirutani grabbed me.

"Shit!" I screamed.

Hirutani pushed to 2 of his underling where they both restrained me by holding back my arms. "Finally...you created a lot of trouble you bitch." He said to to me. I just glared at him as Hirutani turned to Jounouchi. "Now where were we?" he asked. One of the group members and proceeded to shock Jounouchi.

"JOUNOU-" I screamed only for my voice to be held back by the hand of another underling. I could only squirm feebly as I watched Jounouchi get knocked out, cold. Hirutani turned to me with a devilish smirk.

"Now I'll educate you into learning some manners." He said as he pulled out a stun gun of his own. He inched that thing closer to me, taunting me and when the taser was an inch in my face he asked "Anythikng you want to say?". As the hand moved out of to let me talk I said in a clear voice, staring straight at Hirutani

"It's game time...". Hirutani merely smirked thinking I as going crazy when I heard "STOP!". Standing in front of the warehouse, soaking wet, was Yami, looking very angry.

_*Game Start*_  
>"Who the hell is that runt?" I heard one of the grunts say.<p>

Hirutani regarded Yami calmly

"Isn't he that brat who saw Jounouchi with us earlier..." he said.

Another grunt said "So when Jounouchi went missing, these two kids came to save him."

That's when all of them chuckled evilly. "Hey boy, see your friend here?" Asked a grunt jabbing a finger on my cheek. "

It's just show that this place..." he went up to Yami, "...isn't for kids!" and punched him.

Yami crashed into one of the barrels and got up a bit feebly.

"Hahahahahah!" They laughed "We had more trouble with the girl." I mentally scoffed and thought. _"Oh please. When this is over you're gonna wish that I was the only trouble..."._

As they were laughing the two members put me down, probably thinking that I was so beat up I wasn't gonna put up a fight.

Oh how I wish that were true.

I saw Yami set up the pipe and his puzzle. He stood up and confidently called out "Now it's my turn! I challenge you to a game!".

They all looked at him like he was crazy. I just smiled and realizing that I was in the line of fire I crawled out of the way and tried drying out my clothes.

Hirutani noticed me and yelled out "Bitch, sit down! I'm not done with you yet!".

Isighed and sat down like I was told and stared at Hirutani with a "happy now?" face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yami seem were the only 2 people here the realize what's going to happen.

"Looks like she's the only one who noticed. You see I planted a 'time land mine' around your feet... the timer is around somewhere. The countdown has already begun!" Yami announced. The seed of fear had been planted and Yami only fed it more as the Rintama bastards looked around frantically. _"...I gonna need to call an ambulance after this..."_ I thought.

"Can you find the switch in time? If you can win you can kill me or not, but if you can't you will suffer a penalty game and be victims of the land mine!". One of the members stepped up and pulled out the stun gun with a confident smile "Hirutani-san...that brat must be bluffing! I'll just hit him with me stun gun.".

Then Hirutani gasped and yelled out "W-WAIT! DON'T USE THAT!" The cronies looked back at Hirutani in confusion. He just looked at Yami with some grudging respect.

"He's not bluffing. Look were out in the rain. Using a stun gun would sent 200,000 volts from our fingertips to our feet. With that land mine the kid would beat us all." I saw Yami let out a slight slip of surprise.

"I found the switch! We can'r use our stun guns, but we can still use our fist!" They all ran to Yami with the intent to kill but right before they could land a finger Yami announced "Time's up and you haven't found the switch. I win" Soon enough the guy that I knocked down to the ground a bit earlier woke up and nothing could stop him as the stun gun hit the water...  
><em>*Game Over*<em>

Yami went over to untie Jounouchi while I picked up my phone.

"Who are you calling?" Yami asked me.

"First our friends, then an ambulance."

Yami nodded in agreement as he set Jounouchi down gently. "That's not a bad idea, with all these guys knocked out." he said looking at the pile of Rintama students sprawled on the ground.

I deadpanned and asked "Who the fuck are you talking about?".

Yami looked at me with a funny look on his face. "...Nani?" he asked.

"The ambulance is for me and Jounouchi." I told him.

He blinked. "...Are you serious?" He asked.

"Of course I'm serious! I have several bruises and a broken rib and Jounouchi i in worst condition because of that stun gun!".

He motioned to the Rintama gang. "What are you gonna do about them?" he asked with a tone of disbelief.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Unbelievable..." Yami muttered.

"What? It's not like I'm gonna leave them here, I'm gonna call the police!" I said trying to defend myself.

Yami narrowed his eyes "When..." he started.

"When me and Jounouchi get treatment!" I said like this was the most obvious thing. Is he not getting this or something? I mean really it should be obvious.

"...you tend to hold grudges...don't you?" Yami asked.

"Yeah...what about it?" I asked. Yami sighed and for some reason I think that was because of me.

"Your...strange." Yami told me with a smirk. His smirk grew when I gave him a weird look and before I could say anything he turned back to Yugi.

_ "STRANGE?"_ I thought. "_WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"_. In front of me Yugi was rubbing his eyes like he was just waking up and then he saw me.

"Luna!" he yelled as he jumped to me.

"Yugi!" I yelled back as I hugged him, not even minding my rib pain.

After that touching moment was over Yugi asked me what happen.

"Hirutani and his gang were idiot's and end up shocking themselves with a stun gun." I explained simply, and it was true.

"Where's Jounouchi?!" Yugi asked looking around and his eyes finally rest on Jounouchi resting on the ground. Immediately Yugi knelt down to check on him.

Around that time was when Anzu and Honda showed up. "Jounouchi!" Honda called out.

"Yugi! Luna!" Anzu called out.

"Don't worry he's still breathing and I called an ambulance."

I told them as they ran up to us. I realized Anzu was staring at me wth a surprised look on her face. "What? Do I look that bad?" I asked.

"Idiot!" She yelled at me.

"What?!" I asked a bit scared. "You didn't actually try to fight them did you?!" She asked.

"Don't be crazy! They had stun guns!" I replied. Anzu turned purple. "STUN GUNS!" She screamed. That's when she really went at it.

"LUNA YOU'RE CRAZY! UNLESS JOUNOUCHI AND HONDA ARE WITH YOU, YOU DON'T FIGHT ANYONE! ESPECIALLY IF THEY HAVE SOMETHING LIKE A STUN GUN!" She lectured. That's when I realized that she was really worried about me. _"I didn't realized Anzu cared this much"_ I thought with a smile on my face. "Why are you smiling?" She asked.

I went up to hug her. "Sorry. I'll try not to do that again." I said. When we broke the hug Anzu looked at me firmly and asked "Promise?". Taking out my pinkie I said "Promise." And the deal was sealed. "Jounouchi-kun!" We heard Yugi call out. Jounouchi woke up and called out in relief as he saw his best friend stand there.

"Yugi!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Horus: God of War Also known As king of the Gods **  
><strong>*M.I.A.: Missing In Action <strong>  
><strong>*Anubis: God of Mummification<strong>

**THAT WAS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER. THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR COMBINING TWO YUGIOH CHAPTERS INTO ONE! Anyway everyone I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. Favorite, reveiw and subscribe. Also I have a question for everyone: Is Luna a Mary Sue? For those of you that are experienced in this please answer. I was reading this article on Mary Sues and started freaking out... **


	13. Chapter 13 The Man from Egypt

**Wassup everyone! Sorry for the delay. Summer schools was a pain in the ass and then afterwards I had to pack for Texas. I'm not moving just so you know but I was visiting relatives for the summer. Then school started...so much stuff, I'm so sad that the summer went by so fast. However I am seriously surprised I survived school. Barely mind you but still. I will try and write the next chap. Now as always I will start off with ******shout outs and ******Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita to: matthewcortez, Grimmjowlover314, Angel-But-A-Demon, KiraDaughterOfPoseidon, dark chocolate thunda and highway country 1994, PhoraohsLuver, SapphireTreewaterTheBlindOne for following and favoriting. Also to M-Preg Angel and Dawn Mutou96 for favoriting and Hetomi, Littlebirdd, RevengeOfTheFangirls and thedarkness15 for following.**************

************** Also to any D. Gray-man fans out there my friend WolvesKeep has just published a story called "Yin and Yang". It's her first fanifc but trust me she is an amazing writer. I can only dream to become as good as her. Review as well for the fanfic she made. Check it out and who knows? If you like it you may even see some familiar characters along the way ;)**************

**************I do not own Yugioh or any of the Yugioh characters. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. The only characters I own is Luna Tsukino (OC) and her family.**************

* * *

><p>"Excavation in Egypt?" Jounouchi asked. "Yeah! I replied.<p>

It was break at school but me and Yugi were telling our friends about this new exhibit. Needless to say that when I was it this morning in the paper I practically squealed several octaves.

"They found a king in the Valley of Kings!" Anzu explained.

"Starting tomorrow, it'll be on display at Domino's museum." Yugi informed them

. Miho was certainly interested. "So it's decided then? We're all going?" I asked excitingly to everyone, taking note on how apprehensive Jounouchi looked. "The professor who found the grave is a friend of my grandpa. He said he'd show us some excavations." Yugi added.

At this point I was really hyped up. I mean, come on! IT'S AN EGYPTIAN EXHIBIT FOR *THOTH'S SAKE!

"Speaking of which, Yugi's puzzle was also found in Egypt, right?" Anzu asked. Yugi nodded. "Yeah,it's this Millenium Puzzle.. and now that I think about it...so is you Bracelets." Yugi said looking to me. "Yeah, but my mom found those." I informed the group. Then Anzu looked at Yugi with a worried look. "But Yugi...didn't your grandpa sat that the people who found that Puzzle all died a mysterious death?" she asked.

Before he had a chance to answer Jounouchi let out a surprised grunt. "For real?! Are you cursed or something Yugi?!" Jounouchi asked, then he looked at me. And Luna..if your Bracelets are the same does that mean-" I cut him off. "The only thing I'm cursed with knowing the idiot who believes that crap!" I said indignantly.

_"Though..now that I think about it...my mother did catch an illness a few month after she found these..."_ I thought, totally ignoring Jounouchi as he was yelling to me that he didn't believe that sort of stuff and was trying t be careful.

After we all agreed to go we decided to meet up on Sunday. _"I can't wait!"_ I thought with a smile on my face.

_*Sunday*_

After I put on a black t-shirt with denim jeans, ankle sandals and my Millennium Bracelets me, Yugi and Grandpa made our way to the museum. Well...it's more like I skipped they while they were right behind me trying to catch up.

"Your really excited about this!" Grandpa exclaimed as he looked at me with wide eyes. "I haven't seen you smile like that since...well when we first met." Yugi said. I blinked.

"What do you mean Yugi?" I asked. He scratched his head as i looking for an answer. "Well...it's like...you just seem that way...more happier..." Yugi answered after a moment.

Before I could ask more, the others showed up and it wasn't long before Grandpa's friend showed up. After everyone introduced themselves to Professor Yoshibori, a tall guy with grey hear and a goatee and the sponsor Kanekuri a plump man with a burly mustache

. I suddenly felt a presence. I started looking around and noticed Yugi was doing the same thing.

"Yugi..." I started. He looked at me. "You feel as if someone is watching us too?" He asked. I nodded.

"Mutou-san, you said your grandson who solved the Millenium Puzzle?" Yoshibori asked. Grandpa nodded. "Also his friend has an item called the Millennium Bracelets" Grandpa answered. Reacting to the names of our respective items me and Yugi turned to face Yoshibori who was looking at Yugi.

"Oh, so your Yugi-kun?"

Then noticing my Bracelets he looked at me. "And your Luna-chan?".

Kanakuri turned to us...well more to our items. "So these are the rumored Millennium Puzzle and Bracelet." My mind instantly kicked into overdrive. _"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait an flippin second...RUMORED MILLENNIUM PUZZLE AND BRACELET?!"._ I have expected this world to shatter or that I wake up.

"Ummm, is the Millennium Bracelet special?" I asked tentatively. Yoshibori nodded. "It isn't that well known as the Puzzle..." he answered. _"Of course..."_ I thought. "...however it is considered quite the rare, some believe that they don't exist, that's why I and my colleague here wanted to see these rumored items, to see is they are the real article."

While Kanekuri was currently so enamored with the Puzzle, he didn't notice that he was nearly choking my friend.

"Truly amazing! Truly a culture relic of Egypt." he murmured. "That's awesome, but can you please let go?" I asked a bit bluntly, putting my hand on the Puzzle ready to yank it out of him. He let go, but then he started pulling my arm to get a look at my items.

I really didn't like that. The look in his eyes didn't help either.

Yoshibori walked up and explained that Kanekuri was an art dealer. After a few more moment I pulled my arm away and felt very protective of my Bracelets.

"Yugi-kun, Luna-chan please! Let us display your items at this exhibit!" Kanekuri asked.

That took us by surprise.

After a bit of thought Yugi said "Okay, it's only for a day after all." I however wasn't so sure. One was because I didn't like the look in this guys eyes and 2 being that these Bracelets were really important. "Come on Luna, like Yugi said it's only for a day." Grandpa said.

"...A-alright..." I conceded.

Kanekuri thanked us and took the liberty of taking off Yugi's Puzzle and my Bracelet. Suddenly I felt very, naked without by Bracelets. I mean even when I didn't have them at school I felt save knowing they were in my bag but now...

My uneasiness wore off a bit when I was in the exhibit. I felt right at home there. There were so many relics there like obelisks, ankhs, statues. Miho found a necklace that caught here eye...and made her drool a bit.

"All these treasure belong to the people who dig them up?" Jounouchi asked Yoshibori who explained that half the treasure became personal possesions. Soon Jounouchi gave me this sly look.

"What?" I asked. "So how'd you get your Bracelets?" He asked with a grin, "You not on of those archaeologist people...what you do? Steal them?".

Yugi have Jounouchi a shocked look. "Jounouchi-kun!" He exclaimed. Before he could answer I punched Jounouchi hard on the abdomen.

"For your information my mom was an archaeologist and she gave it to me as a gift!" I answered an bit angrily and I stored of to look at another relic on display.

_*No POV*_

"What was that about?" Honda asked Yugi as he watched Luna storm off to look at relic.

Jounouchi got up, clutching his stomach. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I was only joking!" He answered glaring daggers at the brunette. Anzu walked up and looked at Yugi. "What did she mean when she said her mother was an archaeologist? Did her mother get fired?" she asked Yugi who only shook his head.

"A few months after her mother gave her those Bracelets she...passed." Yugi answered after a while. Everyone's eyes widened. Then Honda got a confused look on his face.

"Wait, then why did she move here? Doesn't she have any relatives or something?" he asked.

"You should let Luna tell you that." came a new voice. It was Grandpa. He heard the ruckus and decided to come over to see if there was a problem. "All I can tell you now is that she has a father but doesn't talk to much about him. In fact she only mentioned him when we first met but she didn't really go into details..." Yugi said.

Jounouchi looked more surprised and looked a bit sympathetically toward Luna. "But the why did she get so angry?" Miho asked. "Couldn't Luna-chan have explained that earlier without storming off?"

The group seemed to have considered this. After a moment of silence Grandpa spoke up.

"Consider her personality, she isn't someone that likes to talk things through. It's likely she was raised in an environment that made her act with her actions than with her words."

Everyone nodded.

Anzu was about to speak up but Grandpa stopped her. "We all have questions on her past, but it's better to let her tell it herself." he said.

Right around that time Luna walked back. "Sorry..." she mumbled to Jounouchi who blinked in surprise. He at first was gonna apologize back, but realized that it would be better to act how they normally would.

"What? Can't hear you, speak up!" he asked playfully with a sly grin. Luna's eyebrow twitched and started blushing a bit..

"Sorry..." she said a bit louder. Jounouchi only inched a bit closer. "What was that?" he asked again.

This is things got complicated. Luna smiled impishly and pulled Jounouchi's ear closer. "I SAID I'M SORRY JOUONOUCHI!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Letting go of his ear Luna watched in sadistic joy as Jounouchi was trying to recover from the ringing in his ears, totally ignoring the looks from the people around the group. Everyone watched happily as Jounouchi and Luna started fighting like they usually do.

However all of them hoped that the day would soon come that Luna would tell them her story.

_*Luna's POV*_

After I apologized to Jounouchi and then fought with him again everyone went back to looking at the exhibits.

"Look at this! It's so beautiful..." Anzu said. Immediately I ran up to it. "This is depicting the judgement of the dead!" I squealed.

Yoshibori chuckled. "You seem to know a lot about it, how about you explain?" He asked.

Delighted I took him on that offer. "Ancient Egyptians believed that if you wanted to continue to the next life you first had to be tried by Osiris to test how heavy your sins were during the time you were alive. To do that your heart would be weighed on a scale against the feather of Ma'at*. If your heart was lighter that the feather you would pass."

Jounouchi who was listening looked at me. "And if your heart was heavier?".

Getting an idea, I chuckled darkly and let a dark aura surround me for emphasis.

"Luna...?" Jounouchi asked sounding a little scared.

Tapping into my more 'evil' side I looked at Jounouchi evilly. "If that would happen then your heart would be eaten by the demon Ammit* and your soul would forever live in eternal damnation!" I explained with a dark chuckle.

The result was Jounouchi turning quite pale and he almost fell over if Honda wasn't there to hold him up.

"Luna!" Anzu scolded.

Reverting back to my old self I looked at Anzu sheepishly. "Well it's true!" I said.

"But look at how scared Jounouchi is..." Yugi added. I looked, and now I understood. Jounouchi looked as if his soul was the next to be judged by the scale. I could barely hold in my laughter. "

Hey Luna..." Jounouchi mumbled. "Yeah?" I answered back. "If I don't make any sins I'll be free right? My heart won't be eaten?" He asked. I fell almost comically. "Jounouchi...that's how it works, but-"

Before I could say anymore Jounouchi got a determined look. "Alright! From now on I'll be the nicest guy you can find on this whole Earth. Then that Comet guy won't eat me!" He declared. "It's Ammit and I'm pretty sure-" I said only to get cut off again as Jounouchi walked away.

"...I give him five minutes, tops!" Honda bet. "I turned around. "Your on!" I told him, "Loser get's lunch for the whole week at school." Honda raised an eyebrow. "And you bet..." he started. "2 minutes!" I finished.

I pulled out my watch and set it on stopwatch.

"Luna! You bitch you only old that to scare me!" He yelled as I was right before me and Honda looked at my watch.

5 minutes... "Shit!" I yelled as Honda looked at me triumphantly. "You owe me a week worth of lunch~" He said. "Whatever!" I scoffed, trying to keep my dignity intact.

After that little scene the gang went to check out the mummy. _That_ was made this trip worth it. Here's how it went down

. "AAAAAHHHH!" Miho screamed. "Finally!" Honda said as he opened his arms, "Now Miho-chan! Go ahead and jump into my chest!".

That happened.

Now here's the best part:

the one who jumped in Honda's chest wasn't Miho.

"I suddenly felt bad...it's the curse...the mummy's curse!" Jounouchi explained as he was being held in Honda's _passionate_ embrace. I was trying _sooooooo_ hard not to say anything. The best I could do was look at the mummy and laugh silently.

_"That was totally a week's worth of lunch..."_ I chuckled silently, as Jounouchi led Anzu and Miho away leaving only me and Yugi staring at the mummy.

A man walked right by Yugi wearing a white cloak and a turban with a feather attached to it. A golden Ankh hung from around is neck as his eyes that seem so empty stared at the mummy and soon tears started falling out of them.

"Why are you crying?" Yugi asked him. "These are not my tears." The Egyptian explained, "This rotted figure...it's almost like a puppet of dirt. Despite that, the soul of a great Pharaoh lives within it. Prevented from it's internal slumber." The rest of his explanation I didn't hear.

The only thing I cared about was what was in the man's hands. It was the Millennium Scale.

_"Then that means..."_ I thought as I looked up to see him looking at me. For that moment he seemed to recognize me but then he walked away, Yugi shouting back at him. _"Shadi..."_ I thought.

"Look! Yugi's puzzle and Luna's bracelets are on display!" Jounouchi shouted. It was amazinig to see actually. The Puzzle was hanging in the center of the display with my Bracelets on each side. Everyone decided to take a group picture around the dispaly and with that, it was the end of our trip to the museum.

_*30 minutes later*_

Yugi and I decided to stay at the museum since we lent our items to the museum. When it was near closing time we made our way inside to go meet up witht he curator, only to see Shadi walking toward us with our items in his hands.

"My Millennium Puzzle..." Yugi noted as he noticed his item. Shadi stopped abruptly. "You solved this?" He asked, his voice shaking. Yugi nodded. "Yeah. it was really difficult" he admitted."But why do you have my Puzzle?".

"And my Millennium Bracelets..." I added. Shadi looked at me with an equal amount of shock.

"That's impossible..." he whispered. Then I noticed that Shadi's Millennium Key started to hover and head toward us. As a reflex I headed toward Yugi to pull him back. Just then the Key, the Puzzle and my Bracelets started to glow.

The whole world seemed to stop just then and I had a sudden sensation of falling into a deep darkness...

_*Time Skip/No POV*_

"Good luck" Yami told the intruder as he disappeared, only to arrive in front of a stairwell.

Yami looked on ahead of the stairwell, noticing a door at the top. _"This isn't part on my Mind Room...or Aibou's..." _Yami thought as he went up the stairs. When he finally came to the door he was cautious. After all this could be a trap. He opened it slowly, only to see there was no trap, just another room."Not a very nice one..." he added with a whisper.

It seemed to be the size of a small apartment. It was dark too, the only light coming from very small windows that came from the top of the walls. _"It's like a dungeon..."_ Yami thought.

He noticed that in the middle of the room was an iron chair with no one sitting in it. Chains were connected to the bottom of the legs, and seemed to lead to another door and the side of the wall by a table. Yami decided to follow it, curious to see who was at the end of the chain.

As he made his way to the second door Yami started to hear a whisper. It got louder and louder as he made his way closer to the door. Just he was about to open it, Yami heard something else. It sounded like glass...breaking. He looked down to see he was stepping on something, a frame.

He picked it up trying to make out the figures in the picture. The most he could make out was a family of four. It seemed to be a woman with dark hair standing alongside her husband. In the front of them was an old man and a girl. Placing the broken frame on the table Yami opened the door. He stepped inside the room, to find it empty.

Then the whispering started. _"Worthless..."_

Yami looked around. "Who's there?" he called out.  
><em>"Nuisance"<em>  
>Yami looked around again. No one was there. <em>"But then where is the whispering coming from."<em> he thought  
><em>"Your the next heir, act like it!"<em>

It was getting louder, the whispers. Then Yami noticed."It's only one person saying this...but who?" he cried out silently as he put his hand up to his ears in an attempt to block the sound.

In that instance a cloud started forming, the voices seemingly running toward it until finally the 'voices' became one 'voice'. The voice of a man with a piercing glare. For a moment the man stepped toward him, hand raised. From behind Yami a hand reached out to him and he found himself to be pulled back and saw that he was standing behind someone.

"He doesn't belong here." The new figure said. _"That a girl's voice!"_ Yami realized. "Give me time to let him out." The girl pleaded. The man lowered his hand and the girl seem to take that as an "Okay". Hand firmly gripped on Yami's the girl led him out of the room.

Right before she closed the door the man said again "Worthless...".

"Shut up for once." The girl answered back as she slammed the door furiously. With the little light Yami was able to make out the figure of the girl. She was wearing black t-shirt, and denim jeans but was barefoot. She had long dark hair that reached her hips. When the girl faced Yami, he could see familiar emerald colored eyes.

"Luna?" he asked. "Took ya long enough." She answered back, as she took his hand again. "Then this is.." he started.

"My mind room, yeah. Now hurry up." She ordered as she opened the door that led down the staircase. "But then who..." Yami asked as he walked the steps quickly, trying to catch up to Luna's pace.

"...That was your father.." He realized as he answered his on question.

"... hurry up. He's impatient" was Luna's only reply. That's when Yami stopped and took Luna by the shoulder's so they can talk properly. "Luna..."he started then noticed her condition, "What happened?!".

It was easier to see now that they were outside the room. Luna's clothes were all cut up and dirty. Her arms seemed to be bruised. Around her wrists and her ankles were cuffs with chains that seemed to head back to the room. Her hair seemed unkempt and then there was Luna's eyes. They seemed lifeless and tired full of unknown sadness and hatred. She wasn't smiling like she normally would. In fact she didn't seem to show any emotion.

Waving off Yami's hands, Luna looked at him. "Surprised? Now hurry up, like I said he isn't very patient." She muttered.

"How did you get all these bruises?" Yami asked. "Who do you think? Now hurry up!" Luna ordered again. "No." Yami answered back. Luna glared at him. After a moment she realized he wasn't going to move from that spot. She sighed and looked back at the room as if that was some kind of timer.

"Fine but at least start walking down, I can explain along the way." Yami, taking the offer, starting heading down. "What's with the appearance?" Yami asked. "That's how it's like in my Mind Room." Luna answered.

"He beats you?!" Yami asked back. Luna looked back at him with a smirk, as if this was some kind of joke.

"It's the words that caused the injuries." she answered. "That explains why you don't smile.." Yami noted under his breath. That's when Luna's pace started to slow down. "No...that's not it..." she said. Yami looked at her curiously. Luna just stood there, contemplating.

"I haven't 'smiled' in a long time..." she said again.

"But then..." Yami started, "The times you do smile...are they fake?". Luna looked at him with those tired eyes. "Who knows...it was a first in a long time since I smiled that way...". After a moment of silence Luna talked again.

"I guess it's better to say I haven't felt happiness...true happiness in a long time..." Yami was about to ask her another question when suddenly Luna was jerked back. It was the chains, they were at there limit. Luna trieded pulling again and again but to no avail.

"Shit!" She shouted, then looked back at Yami."This is as far as I go, get down the last few steps and you can get away." she told him.

"Not without you! You're jut going to get hurt by your father again." Yami answered back.

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't break out of these chains!" She yelled back.

"Yes you can!" Yami insisted.

"Don't you get it? These chains, that room, the stairway...they mock me! I can't escape! It's been this way ever since my mother died. I thought by moving here I would finally gain my freedom!" She answered back.

Taken aback by this sudden outburst, Yami stepped back and looked back and looked at Luna in shock. She looked at her chains angrily and finally let her arms fall limply to her side.

"I'm trapped Yami..I was finally able to get out from the damn chair... but it's impossible..." Luna cried out. Her face was one full of pain and sadness. "My father will always be the thing holding me back, the one with holding me from my freedom. I don't know what to do..." Luna said. Yami looked at her for a moment and stepped towards her.

Luna looked at him curiously and before she could react Luna found herself in Yami's embrace.

"Wha-" she yelled out. "I'll help you.." he answered. Speechless, Luna could only stand there. "Not only me, Luna. Aibou, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, Miho...they'll help too." Yami continued, not releasing Luna.

"Help?" Luna asked, finally finding her voice. "How? They never seem my Mind Room, how the hell with they-".

"You tell them about your situation." He answered,"You're not alone anymore Luna. You've made friends. They trust you, you have to trust them."

"But-" Luna protested.

"But nothing. When did you escape from the chair?" Yami asked her. Luna's eyes widen.

"When...I met Yugi..." she whispered.

"When did you start smiling again?" he asked. "When...Jounouchi...Honda...Anzu...and Miho..." she answered again, her voice trembling. "We can help you Luna, just please...tell them." Yami told her. "...will you guys really help me escape?" she asked softly. "Yes.

"You promise...?" Luna asked again. "Yes." Slowly but surely Luna returned the hug. Yami could hear her, crying.

"I'm counting on you Yami...and everyone else..." she said through her tears. "Please...one day...help me escape..." She finished. With no words, Yami held Luna tighter. A howl from the room brought them back to reality.

Releasing Luna, Yami looked at her. Wiping a tear from her eye Yami leaned in until both of their foreheads were touching. "When that happens, I want to be there. To see you smile, genuinely. No chains, no sadness..." he said. Placing a hand on his, Luna held it tightly.

"You have a Yami no Game to go to." Was her only answer. Yami only smirked. "You always seem to know." he noted. Yami walked down the last few steps, not letting go of Luna's hand. They only time they let go was when Yami disappeared.

_*Reality*_

I blinked a few times and noticed that I was back in the museum. Yugi was there looking at Shadi worryingly.

"Are you okay? You looked really pale?" Yugi asked. Shadi was kneeling on the ground breathing heavily.

"Yes, I'm okay." Shadi answered as he held up the Puzzle and the Bracelet. "Let me return these." Yugi bowed his thanks, I doing the same.

"No need to thank me. I am indebted to you after all." Shadi explained.

I flinched, but not without Shadi noticing.

"Debt? Did I lend you something?" Yugi asked. "I meant to the other you." Shadi answered._ "Oh dear Bes* make him stop!"_ I yelled silently, as I looked away.

"The other me? What are you talking about?" Yugi asked him. "You sure you're okay?" I asked, trying to pass of innocent.

"Boy what is your name?" Shadi asked. "It's not boy! It's Yugi!" he answered indignantly. Shadi by him until he was beside me. "I am also interested in your name." he told me. I gave Shadi a mini-glare.

"Luna..." I answered simply. Satisfied, Shadi walked away. "Weird guy." Yugi said when he was out of an earshot.

I nodded, not liking what was gonna come next...

* * *

><p><strong>Thoth= God of Wisdom<strong>

**Bes= God of Protection and Dwarves (Fun fact. Bes was god of protection because, apparently, he was so ugly he drove evil spirits away.)**

**Ma'at = God of Order**

**Ammit = female demon that ate the hearts od those who sinned**

**And that my friends is the end of this chapter. Again I am really sorry for the long wait. I will try to upload the next chapter faster this time. Also don't forget to check out WolvesKeep first chapter of Yin and Yang a D Gray-man fanfic, and for those of you wondering, yes, I have read it and I loved it. Also sorry if you didn't really like the part with third person narration. I'm still working on those. Umm let's see what else...Oh yeah. Another reason for the delay was becasue I got hooked on an anime and manga called Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan. Lemme be serious here. That feeling you get when you watch a new anime/ read a new manga...*sighs contently*...But yeah that's another reason XDDDDD. *Luna walks up* "Umm remember the Tumblr thing?" *blinks* oh yeah! Thanks Luna! *Luna rolls eyes and walks away to eat something*. Anyways WolvesKeep also showed me this cool game online where you can create your OC! It's awesome. So of course I created Luna and posted her on my tumblr. The link is on my profile because I couldn't get in on the Character Profile. Now that I go that out of the way, remember everyone to favorite, follow and review! Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14 A Passionate Battle

**I AM NOT DEAD. I'M SORRY FOR GOING ON A LITTLE HIATUS LIKE THAT WITHOUT WARNING. BUT LUNADRAGON IS BACK AND READY TO WRITE SOME FANFICTION FOR U WONDERFUL READERS OUT THERE WHO WAITED/DISCOVERED/STUMBLED ON TO THIS FANFIC. ^w^ **  
><strong>However I will still do the time-honored tradition of shout outs and Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita to : animechick98, siesta sora, Aqua Bluey, CresentFlame, fanasty.92, Neko249, WitchHunter Cross, DarkLightAnimeQueen. To MCRDanime, shadowfox-2012, AUTOBOTS ARE AWESOME, kittkat, Gale-Of-Time, warman900, Seras Of The Underworld, and Seleeene for following. And also to NightmareWolf24, xXYuseiXAkikoXx, and wildanimelover for favoriting<strong>

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's character. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. Only characters I own is Luna Tsukino (OC) and her family.**

* * *

><p>It started with a call from Grandpa.<p>

He had gone back to the museum to meet up with Yoshibori-san, most likely to talk about the death of Kanekuri, the curator of the Egyptian exhibit we saw yesterday.

When Grandpa called, me and Yugi were playing Duel Monsters. Both of us had about 500 Life Points left when the phone rang.

Yugi got up to pick up the phone. "Hello?" he asked. Soon his face formed into one of worry.

"What? Is Yoshibori-san okay?!" Yugi cried out. Wearing a striped t-shirt and jeans, I looked back at Yugi with a 'what's wrong look'. After a moment Yugi hung up and looked at me grimly.

"Yoshibori-san was pushed out of the window on the second floor." he explained My eyes widened and immediately I grabbed my dark blue hoodie, and my iPod, put on some black converse and after we closed the shop, we raced toward the hospital. On the way we called the gang to tell them about the situation.

_*At the hospital*_

We got to the hospital about the same times at the others. I went up to the receptionist to ask about Yoshibori-san. After getting the room number I thanked her, and soon the gang was racing up the stairs.

We had to wait a moment but Grandpa finally got out of the room, looking a little somber.

"Grandpa." Yugi said worried.

"It looks like it isn't fatal" Grandpa explained. He looked at us and said "It's getting late, we should return everyone home."

I stepped forward. "What about you Grandpa?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I plan to stay with him tonight." he answered. Me and Yugi stared back at Grandpa and nodded.

_*Walkin__g__ home*_

"What's going on?" Anzu asked aloud "Kanekura-san and professor Yoshibori... two of the people on the Egypt excavation."

"It's a curse...a curse I tell you!" cried Jounouchi. He looked at the ground fearfully and continued, "It's for harvesting someone's grave without permission!" I stared at him blankly then sighed.

_"Not his bullshit again..."_ I thought silently. _"I don't know about the curse...but if they really did desecrate a few graves without permission, there really is a chance the someone has it out for them..."_

As we walked down the road my Bracelets started glowing faintly. All of a sudden I could feel a presence. With everyone distracted by Honda (who was bragging to Miho about protecting her) I looked back. To my displeasure I saw Shadi staring down at the 6 of us. For a moment Shadi locked eyes with mine. In an instant I realized that this was going to go along with the anime. "Well there's no way I'm going to let you use Anzu...or any of my friends." I thought as I glared at him.

His eyes seemed to narrow, as if he got the message and in that instant he disappeared.

"Luna?" I heard Anzu shout out. I looked back to see that I a bit behind the group. "You okay?" Honda asked. Walking down quickly to keep up with everyone I nodded.

"Sorry" I apologized "I'm just really worried about Yoshibori-san and Grandpa." Everyone nodded. "It'll be fine.." Yugi said as he looked up at me. I couldn't help but smile.

We all parted at the crossroads and went back home.

_*Next__ day/School*_

"What's that Jounouchi?" Honda asked.

The net day at school Jounouchi came into the classroom...with a talisman placed smack dab on his forehead. I went up and looked at Honda. "It's a talisman. I'm guessing that Jounouchi is using it to protect himself from the 'curse' " I explained as I use air quotes for curse. That wasn't the only thing Jounouchi had. There as a necklace in the shape of a cross, a garlic lei wrapped around his neck and loads of small charms.

Honda stared back at Jounouchi looking a bit exasperated, not that I blame him. "How many times do I have to explain to you? Curses don't exist."

"Even if they did...as long as your heart is clean, there is nothing to fear!" he continued.

I snickered as I looked at Jounouchi.

"What" he asked when her noticed the look I was giving him. "Looks like you have everything to fear Jounouchi." I answered.

Glaring at me Jounouchi huffed "Dammit leave me alone!" then went back to his seat.

"Good morning Anzu!" Yugi greeted brightly as Anzu entered the room. However he was only met with a cold, almost robotic smile back.

_*Gym class*_

I walked to the storage room to find Anzu there. "Anzu" I yelled out. She looked back at me, a flash of surprise on her face. "Come on let's go change" I said as I dragged her away.

"That's one incident gone" I thought triumphantly.

_*In the hall*_

I spotted Anzu again on the second. This time I wasn't so lucky and Yugi ended up getting hurt.

"Dammit" I muttered. "Yugi!" I called out as I headed down the stairs. "Come on, let's get to the infirmary to have that wound checked."

He nodded in agreement.

_*The infirmary*_

When we finally got there I spotted Anzu again who quickly pushed me aside and started strangling Yugi. Quickly I got Anzu off just in time for the others to get here.

"Show me your true power" Anzu said, only it wasn't her voice. It was Shadi's. "I do this so I can finish things with you!" The voice muttered before running out, me right behind her . I ran up all the way to the roof to find Anzu trying to climb up the fence to get on a plank that was hanging of the side.

"Anzu!" I cried frantically as I pulled her down. I looked in her soulless eyes and I tried to call out to her. So much, my Bracelets started to glow as of to resonate with my thoughts. In a blinding light I found Anzu collapsed in my arms. Setting her down gently I got up and looked around the roof.

"I know your here.'' I called out. "Your name is Shadi..right?"

"How did you know?" he asked. I looked near the door and glared at him. "Fuck, he appears out of nowhere!" I thought.

I gulped and after a moment I answered. "I have my ways...like how I know that Ankh over is a Millennium Item" I said pointing to it, then to the scales in his hands. "That one is an Item too."

Shadi stared at me suspiciously. "Where are you from?" he asked.

"America"

"Then how did you aquire those Bracelets?" Shadi asked.

"My mom was an archaeologist. She found them on an expedition." I answered again.

"Impossible, those Items have been lost throughout the ages. Not even I could find them." Shadi answered back. I clenched my fist, trying to see if I could send a message to Yugi, like last time. "I guess I have to thank my mom then." I said.

Shadi scoffed. "I will admit that those Bracelets are the genuine ones. However, I won't admit to you being their possessor." he called back to me. I scowled. "What?" I asked angrily. Shadi stepped closer.

"You're a brat. You are reckless. Not only that, you seem to running away from something except for confronting it. No instead you choose to run away like a coward and hope to put everything behind you." he told me as he walked. When finally he was about 10 inches in front of me.

I stared back at him. Shocked. Offended. Pissed. "I AM NOT A COWARD" I unintentionally screamed to him. He arched an eyebrow.

"You may say that but your Mind Room may say differently." he answered back as he raised his Millennium Ankh to my forehead. "SHIT" I thought as I found myself frozen on the spot, memories flashing through my head. I was in my Mind Room but I felt trapped in there, I definitely knew however, that I found my body climbing over the fence and on the plank.

***Mind Room?***

I groaned as more images flashed through my mind._ "Don't try to resist. Your abilities pale in comparison to mine."_ Shadi whispered. I didn't listen though. I saw all my memories flowing through me. It hurt, as if a thousand needles were piercing through me.

_"Your dear mother is dead...along with your Grandfather."_ Shadi whispered again. I looked around but couldn't find him anywhere. _"You speak the truth about America...however it seems...different."_ he whispered again. An image of Kaiba came to mind._ "You have spoken with a Duel Monster?"_ Shadi asked, with a note of a surprise.

Not bothering to here my answer, more of my memories flashed through me. _"But what are you running from..."_ Shadi muttered. A memory of Yami flashed near me. "_Oh...so you have feelings for Yugi's other self?"_ Shadi asked.

I finally had enough. I felt violated. My memories...even the crappy ones were being read like a book. All the feeling I ever had were out in the open. It was almost humiliating. I was so pissed. _"Shadi..."_ I whispered angrily as my eyes seem to prick with tears. _"You little bitch."_ I raised my voice and this time channeled all my energy into finding him. _"You better pray Shadi..."_ I muttered as I felt the memories start to fade away.

_"What?! How...no. You shouldn't be able to..."_ Shadi called out frantically. I out even more energy into finding him, or more specifically the Duel Monster that resided in him. _"You better hope the gods and goddess of Egypt themselves are on your side Shadi."_ I called out as I felt power surge within me.

_"Enough!"_ he yelled out. _"You can't possibly be doing this! You don't have the power to-"_

_"Shut up"_ I yelled back._ "This is your only warning. If you_ ever _do something like this again. I swear to the gods!" _I yelled as I finally found Shadi within my mind room. I stepped closer to him and pulled him by the scruff of his cloak. Shadi looked at me in awe and fear. "I will send you to the Shadow Realm myself!" I whispered threateningly.

I let go of him and Shadi found himself sprawled on the ground. _"Now...get out..."_

OF MY MIND..." I yelled out.

_*Back on the roof*_

I found myself staring up at Shadi from behind the fence and my forehead was felt like an inferno was fired at it. I never realized until later that their was an Eye of Udjat glowing on my forehead that started to fade away. I was huffing and puffing, full of exhaustion.

Shadi looked to be tired too, but he was still standing.

I tried to get up but I couldn't. Shadi, after a couple of breaths explained. "I still have enough power to keep you here. I was planning to use the girl...but you'll have to do."

"Anzu" I whispered faintly and saw she was still knocked out. "Luna, Anzu!" A new voice screamed. It was Yugi who came running to us and stopped in surprise to see Shadi.

Staring at Yugi, Shadi said "I've been pushing you in order to draw out your other self, but it seems you won't appear for me."

Yugi looked at him in utter confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Ignoring the question Shadi continued,"So that I can meet the other Yugi, I will use another method."

"What?"

"Listen Yugi the girl lying on the floor there was my puppet, however" Shadi trailed off as he turned to me. "That girl over there tried playing hero and found herself at my mercy..."

Shadi looked back at him. "Well Yugi? Be raged...be hateful..be saddened. At the boundaries of your feelings...the other Yugi awaits!"

And then it begun. Yugi Millennium Puzzle started glowing. "You're in some deep shit now." I muttered as Yami appeared in Yugi's place.

"Shadi!" Yami hissed angrily

"So finally we meet, other Yugi" Shadi answered back.

Yami let out and angry grunt. "You manipulated Anzu...and you dare use Luna in your game!"

"I will finish this with you no matter what. Yugi, if you lose this game, you will lose the girl" Shadi said. Yami looked back to me. "Luna are you okay" he asked me.

I couldn't answer at first because I was extremely tired. When I finally took a breath I said "I'm getting real tired of this _shit_. Keep in mind thought..." I called out feebly. After another breath of air I continued "The turban wearing bastard entered my Mind Room without permission", that earned him a glare from Yami, "and it took me all that I had to get him out! Now my head is burning like a thousand suns. Not only that, it taking all the willpower I have _left_ not to look _down"_ I finished breathlessly.

Another breath later I said, with a failed attempt at a smile, "In other words. I am. So fine. So please kick his ass in this game."

After that rant Yami stared back at me, the concern clear in his eyes. I guess I really did look that beat.

_*Game Start*_  
>"Before I explain the rules..." interrupted Shadi, causing Yami to be focused on him again, "let me say one this about the Millennium Puzzle. You may thought it was coincidence that you solved the puzzle but that is wrong. the Millennium Puzzle chose you. It's been waiting 3000 years. my family was also chosen by the Millenium Items "<p>

If that was made to impress Yami, it didn't. "So don't go telling me that were buddies. I'm not interested in hearing that! Explain the games rules!" Yami ordered.

"Don't be afraid Yugi" Shadi called back

"What?" Yami asked, bewildered. "Afraid?"

"Somewhere in your heart you're afraid. Afraid of the power. The unknown power of the Millennium Puzzle. That is the weakness of the heart," Shadi answered. Shadi directed his eyes to the 4 ushabti, the clay figurines. "If you want proof, look there." As if on cue one of them broke, causing the plank to fall suddenly.

A small gasp of surprised slipped as I thought I was gonna fall, only to have the plank become stable again.

"Luna!" Yami cried out.

That's when Shadi explained. The 3 statues that are left represent Yami's heart. Those 3 held the ropes. However the one larger statue that was tied above them represent Shadi's heart. If Yami is able to break that the Ankh connected to it with be released and slide down to me where my hand my placed,I touch it and free myself of my bind.

"So let's begin!" Shadi commanded and a strong breeze flew by. Soon the ground seem to crumble. From where I was I couldn't see what was underneath the ground, but from Yami's expression it wasn't any good.

Before he could process what was happening 2 huge arms came up from behind Yami and restrained him. From there a head popped out, mouth wide open as if it was ready to feast.

"Yugi, to escape from that Ammit you have to clear the ordeal. This game is called the 'Yami concentration'." I scoffed. "Behind those slates are pairs of the same picture."

"Wait a minute. There are nine slates! Too much for Concentration" Yami pointed out

Shadi chuckled. "You're right. The one in the middle is the only one left over. In this game you have to say what that slate is. However for this game, you can only turn over the slates once!"

I let out a growl. "Calm down Yami...don't be like me. Think this through!" I whispered.

"I will give you one hint. Those slates are a mirror that reflect Ammit."

Yami looked over the slates, his face full of concentration. However he obviously wasn't concentration enough for one of the statues started to crack. "Luna!" Yami called out. "It's fine! It's only a crack Yami! Just calm down and think!" I yelled back. Yami took my advice and stared back at the 9 slates in front of him.

After a moment I saw realization dawn on Yami's face. "The only singular thing is his mouth!" Yami cried out and quickly Ammit and the 9 slate disappeared. I let out a sigh of relief until I saw the next game.

Beside Yami, a familiar figure appeared. It was Jounouchi...not the one that was hanging out from a window a floor under me, but the Jounouchi form before. The Jounouchi that used to bully Yugi.

This is how the game works. It uses the Millennium Puzzle. You the Puzzle on the ground and where ever it points you take 2 steps in that direction. It wouldn't be so _bad if the floor hadn't suddenly disappeared around them_ leaving only a little island of floor.

I couldn't hear what 'Jounouchi' said, but I didn't need to, it obviously made an impression, to both Yami and Yugi. Before I knew it 2 of the ushabti were destroyed, leaving only one left.

However this game soon ended quickly. Yami made 2 passes in the game, that ended up in him on the edge of the island. Shadi appalled, and looking almost disgusted by the amount of faith Yami put in others, ordered 'Jounouchi' to throw the puzzle and finish the game. An order that was never fulfilled for 'Jounouchi' disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"My friend is no longer as he was in the past. It's no use to confuse me with an illusion." Yami explained to Shadi.

I looked at the single rope that was holding this plank up, and it was about to break. "Oh my fuckin Tutankhamun!" I squeaked. Yami, who heard me, saw the rope and tried quickly to run to me. Anzu woke up because of what i said to and nearly screamed when she saw where i was kneeling. I was trying desperately to get out of my bind, but I was still exhausted and my head was still burning.

That's when I heard I groan. I looked down and saw Jounouchi trying to hold up the plank. "Luna, I'm here now, it's all right!

"Jounouchi-kun!" Anzu yelled out then she looked at me. "Come on Luna! You can walk back now!"

I looked at her seriously. "I know, but that is _so_ much more easier said that done right now!". I looked at the Ankh desperately, really hoping it was breaking.

"You just don't get it Shadi." Yami said to him. "Do you know where true strength comes from?''

Anzu looked behind her, realizing that the voice belonged to the same person from Burger World. "Yu..gi?"

Shadi silently found the answer to Yami's question and soon his ushabti broke and the Ankh finally slid down to me. "Finally!" I thought as I felt chain come off of me. I stood up a bit wobbly and tried as carefully as I can to get back to the fence. However when Honda who was brainwashed came up to Jounouchi, the support he was giving loosened and I found myself falling backwards. "Aaaaahhh!" I yelled.

I was lucky, really lucky. Yami caught me and pulled me up. When I was safely on the ground Yami went over and yelled to Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi! Get Honda to touch that cross-shaped key!" he called out. Jounouchi looked shocked for a moment before I came in.

"Hurry up and do it before Honda falls off!" I yelled. Jounouchi nodded and soon Honda was yelling "I can't die before becoming president!"

When everyone was safely on the roof Yami pulled me aside. "You all right?". I shook my head. I had a hard time standing up and I think my fever was getting worse...

Yami looked at me. "It must have been when Shadi invaded your Mind Room..." he said. I nodded, a bit tired. "What was he trying to find?" Yami asked.

Before I could answer, Jounouchi, and Anzu came up to us to get a better look at Yami, who switched back.

In the end everyone was safe and sound and I ended up with a fever for a week before I could finally get back to school

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! A whole chapter for you guys that used a bit of the manga. One day to write this and it took me almost 6 hrs to do. Worth it but noe I have...homework...OH SHIT. Oh um before I go. Pls review, follow and favorite. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. *runs home to get some shit done*<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 Digital Pet Riot

**Hey everyone Lunadragon is back with the next chapter to "My Yugioh Life!" and not to mention it's a bit after Thanksgiving. But before that **  
><strong>shout outs and Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita to : LeafeonLover, ArisuTamaZuki, Moonclaws2324, Canislupis18, SkullMuffinGirl, MagicMelody16, and Alexandera Arch for following and favoriting. Also suntan140, Yamamoto Fan, and .Dragon.1650 for following. And notes3, NixieLovesAwesomeStories, AnimeGmr101, KingBeast, and KAT. roth. 92 for favoriting. Thank you so much everyone and I hope u had a great Thanksgiving<strong>

**I do not Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. Only character I own is Luna Tsukino (OC) and her family**

* * *

><p>FINALLY! I can't believe I'm saying this but I finally get to go to school! Now you might be wondering why in *Hatshepsut's name I would even think that, but let's face it. A whole week with a fever wasn't exactly a heavenly experience. At least Yugi got me my homework and was patient enough to help me with it. But enough of that, the most important reason I cared about going school was because during my fever week I completely forgot what the next Shadow Game was supposed to be! I really hope I didn't miss anything important...<p>

_*School*_

"My Miho-chan..." Honda whispered forlornly as he put his head on the desk, resting it between his arms. " Why did you not come today?". I rolled my eyes as I tried to take notes but I had to admit I was pretty curious._ "Has she been absent like this before?"_ I wondered silently. Before I now it I hear this weird beeping noise and I look over to see...who else but Jounouchi trying to hide the game he was playing in class. I couldn't help but snicker as the teacher walked toward Jounouchi's seat looking quite furious.

_*Break*_

As it turns out, Jounouchi was playing something called Digital Pet. Apparently you took care of...well...digital pet... and it was really popular. I never noticed until now when I saw almost everyone with it.

"Idiot. Why didn't you switch it off?" Anzu asked Jounouchi. Her, Yugi and I were crowding around his desk to talk about what happened in class. Jounouchi looked up defiantly. "It doesn't grow when it's turned off." he explained. "Well yeah but I expected that someone like you would have enough patience to play during break..." I muttered. That earned me a glare from the dirty blond who said "I want it to hurry up and grow!". Anzu sighed. ""Well it takes time, it can't be helped." she said as she took out her own DP (what I'm using for abbreviation). "I suppose it's a cute point..."

Yugi who was taking care of his own DP said "If you properly care for it, you'll get a good outcome. It's like your child". Jounouchi took out held out his happily. "Yeah. Right now I'm devoting half my day to him!" he pronounced. I rolled my eyes. "That can't be good. I mean, isn't your grades bad enough without the Digital Pet?" I asked. Jounouchi was about to open his mouth before a certain beautification friend came in.

"WHAT A WASTE!" Honda yelled out, a wall of flames behind him. "Here comes the theatrics!" I say as smile made its way on my face. Looking a bit burnt from the flames behind him, Honda tilted his head condescendingly. "To waste time on that...truly a waste of youth! Useless! Depravity!" he scolded. I deadpanned. "I guess I was worried for nothing..." I thought, relived, and surprisingly disappointed. I guess I was looking forward to seeing a Shadow Game today.

"Good Morning!" Miho greeted cheerily. "What do you mean 'good morning'? Anzu asked "Second period is already over."

Miho just replied with a smile as she took out a DP of her own. "It's hard to take care of her. She also slept late." she admitted as Miho showed us her DP. It was so cute, it even had a little bow like Miho's!

I turned to see Honda with hearts in his eyes as if he couldn't take all this...Mihoness...

"You're doing it too Miho-chan?" Yugi asked excited.. Miho nodded. "I definitely want to go to Australia!" she said. I blinked. "Eh? What does Australia have to do with a Digital Pet?" I asked. Miho held out a promotional poster. It looks as if there is a DP competition and the prize is a trip for two to Australia...

" I see. So that's why Jounouchi is desperate" Anzu said as she cast a look at Jounouchi who wasn't denying the fact. "Should have guessed" I pouted. That's when Miho admitted to being tired of taking care at her pet. When Honda heard the part out the trip being for a pair he immediately stepped up to the plate. 'What was that about humanity?" Jounouchi asked. I snatched Miho's DP from her hand and shoved it violently into Honda's gut. When he was crouched over I whispered "Stop being such a tsundere and admit you like her already." Honda quickly stood up a blushed furiously. "I am not! And don't do that!" he scolded. I rolled my eyes. "One of these days you're gonna gave to do it." I sighed. That's when Kujirada from another class came in calling for our classmate Haiyama.

"What kind of business does a kid like Haiyama-kun have with a person like Kujirada-kun?" I asked Yugi. He shrugged. "I'm kind of worried though..." Yugi told me. "Well then, it's a good thing that I have to use the bathroom, isn't it?" I said as I winked at him with a sly smile.

_*Near the bathroom*_

Yugi and I inched toward the boys' bathroom as inconspicuous as we could. "I've heard a lot of bad things from Kujirada-kun lately..." Yugi whispered. My eyes widened. "You don't think Haiyama-kun..." I said, not bothering to finish the sentence. Yugi left me with no answer as he opened to door jut enough so he could see. Immediately Yugi let out a soft sort of whimper as he hid moved his head back to the wall. "What?" I ask, worried. "I think Kujirada-kun is forcing Haiyama-kun to pay him!" Yugi answered. "WHAT!" I shouted, doing the best I could so Kujirada couldn't hear. A few seconds after that though he stepped out of the bathroom looking quite pleased.

"Haiyama-kun!" Yugi called out. Haiyama turned back and spotted me and Yugi, looking quite surprised. "Are you...umm..." Yugi blurted out. A flash of worry was seen on Haiyama's face as he took a step toward us. "Did you see?" he asked. Yugi and I nodded. In that instant Haiyama looked at the both of us pleadingly. "Yugi-kun, Luna-san, please don't tell anyone. Don't. Don't!" He asked. It was almost pitiful. Yugi looked at me as if he was expecting me to answer. "Well..." I contemplated, before nodding.

For some reason this didn't feel right. And I'm not talking about the money thing.

Haiyama smiled, relieved to know that we'll be keeping the secret. Surprisingly when Haiyama started walking away Yugi called out to him. "Haiyama-kun! If you ever want to talk, you can come to me anytime!" Yugi said. I stared at Yugi dumbfounded before it turned to a look of pride. Yugi looked relieved to know that Haiyama thanked him for the offer and then Yugi have him a DP as gift. As we ran back to the classroom I couldn't help but ask Yugi why he was carrying a spare one. Yugi blushed a bit a looked away. "Well...it was for you...since you were sick I thought I should get you one." I stared at Yugi really surprised before I pulled him in for a hug. "I'm lucky to have met you!" I gushed. My happiness lessened as I look back to see Haiyama with a weird look on his face.

_"Oh great.."_ I thought

_*Next day*_

Just when we gave our morning greetings to the teacher everyone noticed that a pointy haired beautification member was absent. "Where's Honda?" The teacher asked. A student went up to give him a letter that Honda left.

_Taking a day off to raise a child_  
><em> -Honda Hiroto<em>

I slapped my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't burst out laughing right then and there._ "Raise a child..."_ I thought as I bit my lip to keep the laughter in.

_*After School*_

"Man what was that Honda guy thinking?" Jounouchi asked as I let all the laughter I was holding in, out. "Raise a child...out of all the ways he could have explained it...pffwahahahahah!" I said as I held my sides. Jounouchi rolled his eyes as Yugi giggled. School was finally over and everyone decided to walk home together. On our way there we stopped in front of a game shop selling DPs. It was really crowded by a group of kids.

Yugi, being curious, decided to go check what all the commotion was about. The group walked over with him to see that a golden DP was on sale. "It's a limited edition Digital Pet, only a hundred were sold!" Yugi explained excited. "They say you can raise an amazing pet!"

Hearing this, Jounouchi and Miho were immediately excited, thinking that the gold DP would help them with the contest. Unfortunately however, the thing cost 50,000 yen! **(Roughly $400)**. I sweat-dropped. "If it's that much I don't see what's the use of staying here.." I muttered. Usually for stuff like this I would be really excited. But ever since that little meeting with Haiyama and Kujirada, something in my mind has been tingling. Of course it means that a Shadow Game is gonna take place, but I forgot who was gonna play it with Yami.

Anyway, speaking of Kujirada, that bastard suddenly popped up, bulldozed through the crowd of kids, broke the window, took the gold DP and just when the manager was going to scold him, Kujirada sprinkled out some cash and left. "That bastard..." I scowled. "He didn't have money for lunch, just rice money." Jounouchi said. "But before he used to be a good kid but suddenly went wild...he was forced to change schools" Anzu explained. "I wonder what happened" Miho asked.

_*Timeskip*_

3 days. That's how long Honda has been absent. 3 days of taking care of the child. _"I knew he liked Miho and all, but seriously 3 days of being absent to take care of her DP is ridiculous._" I thought with a sigh. _"I mean Miho should at least help out, or check on him."_ Admittedly I was worried. As much as Honda likes Miho I couldn't help but worry that his infatuation is being taken for granted here.

I looked over to see Yugi taking care of his DP. It was really cute. Yugi's DP had his same exact hairstyle, and (I'm guessing) his personality. "Looks just like the owner." I teased. Yugi giggled and looked up an Anzu, Miho and I. "I call him Yu-2" Yugi explained. "Mine is pretty good too." Anzu said as she took out her own DP. "Anzu's is cute too." Miho gushed. It was true, Anzu's DP looked like an plum with a bow. **(A/N Anzu means apricot, Sumomo means plum. Supposedly its' a pun on her name. :p)** That's when Jounouchi stepped into the showing with his DP, Joe. I looked over and immediately sweat dropped. "It look's like a radish with a question mark over its head." I commented bluntly.

Jounouchi glared at me. "Well then what about yours!?" Jounouchi challenged. I took out my purple DP and showed it to everyone. "I called her Ma'at." I told them. Ma'at had her hair up in a ponytail like mine but had a feather hair extension on her head. "*Ma'at? What kind of name is that?!" Jounouchi asked. Everyone looked at me questioningly. I sighed. "When I got her she had a feather in her hair. Ma'at is an Egyptian Goddess that carries around a feather so I gave her that name." I explained._ "Now that I think about it Shadi carries around a feather too..."_ I thought. "Well it does look pretty cute." Anzu said. "You think so?" I asked. I wasn't really to sure. She nodded.

After that Jounouchi decided to do a data exchange with me and Yugi. Data exchanged was to make 2 DPs meet each other and grow from it. Of course we both agreed. This is how it went:

* * *

><p><span>Jounouchi and Yugi<span>

Joe walked in on Yu-2. Second after Joe started bullying Yu-2! "Just like how you guys first met!" I complained.

Jounouchi and I

This time Ma'at walked on Joe. Now there fighting! "Come on Ma'at! Beat Joe to a pulp!" I cheered. "Man up Joe! Don't let that brat get to you!" Jounouchi cheered. "There just like you two." Anzu sighed

Yugi and I

Yu-2 walked in on Ma'at who seemed to pass out from the last fight. "Hey there getting along pretty well!" I said. Then the icon for food showed up. "I think there eating together!" Miho said. "Wow it's a bit like how we first met!" Yugi noticed. I blinked. "Oh yeah..." I whispered.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Australia is mine!" Jounouchi proclaimed. "He's taking it?" a new voice asked. We turned to the entrance to see Kujirada smiling creepily. "The contest winner is going to be me." He stated as if it was a fact. He held out is gold DP as if it showed further evidence that he was gonna win. Jounouchi smirked. "Kujirada, don't get a big head just cause you have a gold Digital Pet!" he reprimanded.v"There's no way someone like you could raise one!"<p>

"Oh really?" Kujirada asked. "This is my ultimate pet!" He proclaimed as he held up his DP. "He's DevilMaster."

"I'm so scared" I commented sarcastically. 'DevilMaster' looked like a big ass bug walking on 2 legs with a black star printed on its abdomen. "He looks like he has a lousy personality." added Anzu. "No way, that's yours?" Jounouchi asked in disbelief.

Unfazed Kujirada chucked darkly. "If you pay money you learn plenty of secret." he explained.

"Che! Money again?!" Jounouchi questioned.

That's when I saw Kujirada reading for Anzu's DP! Immediately I intercepted Kujirada and held his wrist firmly. Despite him being the bigger person, he struggled to get out of my grip.

"You know..." I say as I glare up at the man. "There's a thing called 'asking' and what the hell were you trying to do with Anzu's Sumomo?" I ask.

Kujirada just smirked and said "I was just gonna link up with her Digital Pet. My DevilMaster does some pretty interesting things when that happens."

"However...it look like I'll just have to use yours!" He said as he snatched by DP with his other arm. "His strength isn't just for show!" Kujirada said as he linked up my stolen DP with his own. "OI!" Jounouchi and I shouted. I could only watch in horror as Ma'at disappeared from the screen.

"No! Ma'at!" I cried as Kujirada passed back my DP. I looked at the screen only to find it blank.

Kujirada chuckled as he held up his pet. "DevilMaster grows by eating other Digital Pets!" he explained. Jounouchi stepped up yelling "Kujirada, you bastard!"

"Shall he eat your too?" Kujirada asked. "Works for me!" Jounouchi agreed as he took out Joe out. "Try if you can!"

"BEAT HIM JOE!" Jounouchi cheered as he and Kujirada linked up their DP. "If he doesn't then I'll beat up the owner!" I threatened. Despite Joe's best effort however, he ended up getting eaten.

"That's it! I'll shove that Digital Pet so far up Kujirada's ass, he'll beep every time he blinks!" I shouted as Yugi and Anzu tried in their best efforts to restrain me.

Kujirada chuckled again. "That Australia trip is mine!" he said gleefully.

This time it was Yugi who stepped up. "Kujirada-kun,everyone raised there Digital Pets with care! It's so wrong to eat them!" he said.

"Shut up!" Kujirada ordered. "In the world, those who have money win!"

"It will also pay for your hospital bill!" I shouted back. This time it was Jounouchi who was restraining me and admittedly, was doing a better job of it.

"Stop!" A new voice said. I stopped struggling to watch as Honda walked in. It would have looked cool, if it wasn't for those bags under his eyes.

"I have raised the ultimate pet." He announced tiredly. "Ultimate pet?" Kujirada asked. "Three days without sleep or rest, this is the ultimate creation!" Honda said as he held out his...well technically Miho's...DP. "DIGITAL SUPER ICHIGO!"

"...did you just call a pet with a plastic bag over its head while holding a broom Super Strawberry?" I asked, the anger channeled to Kujirada now replaced with utter confusion and a strange desire to laugh. Jounouchi, sensing this, decided it was safe enough to let me go.

Ignoring that question Honda glared at Kujirada. "Did you think I, a Beautification Member, didn't know?" he asked Kujirada. "This device will teach you!"

Kujirada, taking this whole thing as one big joke, laughed. "What can that pet do?" he asked disbelievingly. "I'll turn him into DevilMaster's food!"

Honda merely smirked as he and Kujirada linked up their pets. We watched in surprise as Super Ichigo literally swept DevilMaster away until the screen was left with the digital beautification member holding up his hand in a peace sign.

"Oh my Ra. Now there's a digital Honda..." I whispered fearfully as I slapped a palm against my forehead. Kujirada, who was absolutely furious, threw his gold pet against the desk as stomped away.

While everyone praised Honda and the pet we heard a little clutter behind us. We turned to see Haiyama looking a bit stiff. "Haiyama-kun, what's wrong?" Honda asked. "No...nothing" was our only answer.

_*After School*_

As we walked home I turned to see Yugi contemplating about something. "...Worried about Haiyama?" I asked. Yugi looked up at me surprised. "With all that's happened I don't see how you couldn't be.." I answered, leaving my thoughts to myself. _"Even so...why do I get the feeling it wasn't Kujirada that was the bad guy?"_ I ask myself. "What's that?" Yugi asked, breaking into my thoughts. I look to see someone running with what looked like a body bag.

"Isn't that Kujirada?!" I ask as we followed after the figure

_*At the warehouse*_

It took some time, but me and Yugi finally found where Kujirada ran to. As we went inside we walk in right when Haiyama admitted to beingthe reason Kujirada changed so much.

Hearing enough Yugi stepped in yelling "Stop it!". Honda turned around, surprised to see the two of us there. "Yugi! Luna! Why are you here?" Honda asked. We explained that we were worried and followed Kujirada here.

"Haiyama-kun, this is wrong!" Yugi said. "You saw me during feeding time didn't you" Haiyama said.

"Oh right!" he said as if he just remembered something. Haiyama pulled out the DP the Yugi gave him. "This childish game, let me return it" he said as he threw the DP on the ground.

Yugi ran toward Haiyama but then Haiyama yelled "You shouldn't have been looking around!" In a blink of an eye Yugi was pushed back by the whip!

"YUGI!" Honda and I cried out. Haiyama scoffed as he said "What a fool. Completely worthless as a pet." That's when Honda raced after him and managed to dodge a few whiplash. However all those days without rest finally caught up to him as he fell on the ground, much to Haiyama's dismay.

"Honda-kun, you know I was actually getting bored of Kujirada. Won't you be my pet?" Haiyama offered. "What was that?" Honda asked in belief.

"You get used to it, the lifestyle of a pet. As for your feed..." Haiyama trailed off as he used his whip to take of the bow Miho was wearing. "You sick bastard..." I growled. Somehow Honda managed to stand up to give Haiyama a glare but was pushed back by another hit of the whip.

That's when Haiyama looked at me. "You know Luna-chan you could be my pet too." He offered. I scoffed. "No way in hell." I told him. Haiyama merely smirked. "Raising a resisting pet can be interesting." he added.

Behind Haiyama I saw a gold light shine. When in receded Yami was standing there. "Yugi!" Haiyama called out in realization.

"Now, it's game time." Yami said

_*Game Start*  
><em>"What?" Haiyama asked.

"Haiyama, why don't you have your pet fight my pet" Yami offered as he picked up the DP Haiyama threw on the ground earlier. As he linked up the DPs I could see Yu-2 standing behind Yami...and an ugly little monster stand behind Haiyama.

Haiyama smiled and said "Sounds interesting! I love this kind of thing." He raised his arm and pointed at Yu-2. "Go! Eat that loser!" Haiyama ordered

"Loser?!" Yami asked, offended . I have to admit, the fight was epic. However Yu-2 could only dodge a few punched before finally getting hit.

Haiyama laughed. "Such a weak loser is no match." he taunted.

"The only weak loser I see here is you!" I shout back in retaliation. "It's ok..." Yami said suddenly. "This weak loser can beat you." he said as he cast a glance at Yu-2 who seemed to get the message as he charged right back into battle.

"The outcome is the same no matter how many times you try!" Haiyama countered. Just when Yu-2 was caught the screen on the DP started to flash

. "The effect of the data exchange has appeared. This is the sound that plays when a Digital Pet evolves." Yami said ominously. 'What?" Evolves?" Haiyama asked. Right on que Yu-2 was enveloped in a fiery aura. "The change caused by Ma'at and Joe's data has appeared." Yami explained calmly. Before I knew it Yu-2 turned red and had a certain fire in its eyes. One punch was all it took for Yu-2 to defeat Haiyama's pet.

"What? Get up!" Haiyama ordered as he tried to whip his pet awake. "The match is over." I said to him. "Not yet!" Haiyama rebutted as he tried to whip his pet awake again. And his pet did, only to turn its fangs on its own master.

"The door of darkness has opened." Yami said as Haiyama was 'eaten' by it's own pet.  
><em>*Game Over*<em>

"Pets are free to choose who they point there fangs at. You forgot that, so you lose." Yami explained.

We walked over to an unconscious Haiyama who looked as if he was experiencing a really bad nightmare. I kicked him a bit to check if he really was awake. "Thanks, now I don't have to become a pet." I told Yami. He raised an eyebrow. "I doubt you would have needed my help to stop you from becoming his pet." he replied.

I giggled. _"I guess he has a point"_ I thought.

"You still haven't told them?" he asked. I sighed. "Never found the right time.." I answered as I looked back to see Miho laying her head on Honda's chest. _"He's going to be crushed when he figures out that Miho wanted her mom to go with her to Australia..._" I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hatshepsut= a woman who ruled Egypt as a pharaoh. Everyone thought she was a guy<strong>

**AND THAT WAS CHAP 15 EVERYONE. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. Remember to follow, fav and review. I'm always looking forward to see what you guys have to say. AND AGAIN I HOPE YOU HAD A WONDERFUL THANKSGIVING.**


	16. Chapter 16 American Hero!

***pops in wearing a Santa hat, Christmas decorations all around* Hey everyone! It's almost Christmas and guess who is giving u an early Christmas present? ME! Winter break has rolled in and I thought what better way to enjoy Christmas than give all the good followers/favorites and guest a new chapter! (and maybe something extra at the end) Not only that it's almost New Year's Eve! So I have a question for all of you. What are you gonna do for Christmas? And what about New Year's Resolutions? If you don't celebrate Christmas or New Years then what do you guys plan on doing for 2015? You guys can answer that in the reveiws later if you like. For me I'm just gonna stay in the house with my family. As for New Year's Eve it's to bring up my grades. ("-_-) **

But let's get down to business with a very merry Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita to: SailorSedna052, , dragonmir2415, dragonruler576, Ashlakia, nightfright2, Ibara yuki, and misakisenju for following and favoriting. Also to Pattypop, vn543731, and Viviene001 for favoriting.

I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. Only character I own is Luna Tsukino (OC) and her family

* * *

><p>"Help me!" A beautiful lady cried<p>

"Gufufufu.." The villian chuckled as he zoned in on her

"Oh no!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! " a new voice laughed

"Who are you?" the villain asked

URYAAAAA

*BUUUKON*

UGYAAAA

"I'M ZOMIBIRE!" announced the hero.

"I love you!" said the lady

"Cool!" proclaimed Yugi, Anzu and Jounouchi as I rolled my eyes. Our group had come over to Hanasaki's desk when he brought out these American comics.

"Yeah isn't it? It's Zombire." Hanasaki explained as everyone gushed over the comic.

"Hanasaki-kun, I didn't know you liked American comics!" Yugi noted.

"I've always liked American comics." Hanasaki explained. "But Zombire is my favorite."

Anzu took an issue of Zombire and flipped through it, a confused expression on her face. "But why are American comic heroes so muscular.." she asked. That's when Hanasaki went on a little rant.

"Zombire isn't some muscle head! he was originally a death god, but human love awoke him and now he fights evil for the sake of humanity!" He shouted. Everyone took a step back, surprised as I saw a wall of flames appear behind him.

"And...he hides his face with a mask because his real face has become as ugly as a zombie! His life has been shortened! Yet he still fights evil! That's amazing! And his name is Zomire!" he included in his rant.

I went up to him hesitantly. "Hanasaki-kun..that's nice, it really is amazing...but Anzu didn't mean anything offensive..." I explained. He looked at me a bit confused until he realized just what he did. Quickly his face was flushed in embarrassment as he apologized.

"S-sorry. Sometimes I get to excited about Zombire..." he explained quietly.

"Nah it's alright to get excited!" Jounouchi said. Yugi, Anzu and I agreed.

"The Zombire figures at the game shop have started selling lately!" Yugi added as I nodded. "Are there any garage kits?" Jounouchi asked.

"How about we go to my house?" Hanasaki suggested. "I can show you my collection!"

The 4 of us agreed and throughout the whole day I was bursting with excitement.

*At Hanasaki's house*

We all arrived at Hanasaki's house and were invited to come into his room when we saw it full of Zombire merchandise. "Just what I expect of a Zombire super fan." I thought as I looked at all the collectibles.

"To tell you the truth, whenever my Papa returns from his American business trips, he buys me something for my collection." Hanasaki explained.

"These are great!" I gushed as Yugi took one down from the shelves to examine it. "Rare gold figures!" he said, surprised. "You can't get those in Japan!" we said in unison.

I heard the door open and turned around to see Hanasaki's mother come in with...Zombire snacks? "...Now I think that's taking this too far..." I thought as I took a cookie from the tray. It was a good cookie.

"Tomoya brought so many friends over!" she noted happily. "But it looks like there's one more surprised guest!" she added as someone came up behind her.

"WAHAHAHA! I'M ZOMBIRE!" the new guest yelled in a Zombire mask.

"Ah..Papa!" Hanasaki yelled in delight as he walked over to his father, who was taking off the mask.

"Papa is that a real Zombire mask?" he asked, awed.

"Yeah! I knew you would want it Tomoya." His father confirmed.

"It must have cost a lot." Hanasaki whispered. "Anything to make you smile." his father said.

Hanasaki left to room, no doubt wanting to try on the mask as he left us there in the Zombire room.

"It's a Zombire house..." Jounouchi commented in shock. He looked around, his eyes lighting up as he spotted a Zombire garage kit.

"A Zombire garage kit! I never made one before..." he said as he took it down. "Hanasaki must not have enough time to assemble it!" Jounouchi reasoned as he opened the box.

"Wait, Jounouchi I really don't think-" I said but got cut off. "I'll do it here!" he concluded.

In no time at all Jounouchi made a Zombire model. "Wow!" Anzu and Yugi said. "It actually looks really cool." I commented as I looked over the model.

"WAH" someone cried out. It was..."Zombire?!"

"You made it? I wanted to preserve to box..." he whimpered. "Ok it's Hanasaki..not Zombire..." I thought, sheepish.

*Time skip*

After a Zombire filled day it was time to head back home. "Sorry about the garage kit Hanasaki..." Jounouchi apologized.

"No it's okay, you did a really good job on it" Hanasaki said lightheartedly.

"See you later Hanasaki-kun" Yugi and I said as we turned home.

"Ah..um everyone." his father called out to us. "Please stay friends with Tomoya!" he begged.

We looked at him in confusion as we agreed. "Thank you" he said relieved. "Tomoya's body has been weak for a long time, and because of my job I can't always be around. It occurred to me that his only friends might be those action figures." he explained.

Jounouchi huffed as he headed home. "You don't have to worry, he's not weak at all!"

*The next day/After school*

I came out of the bathroom with a blue t-shirt and black jeans and converse with a matching black jacket. I headed toward the school gate, earbuds around my neck, when I saw 2 guys in front of Yugi.

"Oi! What do you think your doing?" I called out to them, arms crossed. The one questioning Yugi smirked. "We're just asking if you know who Hanasaki is." he answered. "Maybe you can tell us." he added. Immediately I connected to dots. "Sorry, he must be in another class. " I lied as I walked over to Yugi. Their smirks grew as they walked closer to me.

"You sure about that?" they asked. It might have been my imagination but for some reason I could feel something glowing from behind me. But before I could answer Hanasaki ran in front of me facing the 2, arms out. "Stop you two!" he ordered fiercely. Yugi and I watched in surprise as the 2 bullied actually walked away.

"You okay Yugi-kun? Luna-chan?" Hanasaki asked. We nodded. "That was amazing Hanasaki-kun!" Yugi said. "If you see anymore bad guys, please come see me! I'll protect you!" he said as we walked home.

"...Hanasaki-kun seems very confident." I said to Yugi as we walked to the game shop. "Yeah..but what was with those two guys earlier? One look at Hanasaki and they ran off!" Yugi said. "...who knows.." I replied. "Then again I think I might..." I thought.

*Later that evening*

I walked into Yugi's room to see that he was working on the Zombire garage kit Hanasaki gave him. "Woow your really hooked." I noted as I walked up from behind Yugi. He nodded. "I'm done putting it all together! I just have to color it and then it will be finished!" he informed me as he pointed the spray can to the Zombire model. However when he pushed the opening of the can, nothing came out.

"The spray can is empty!" Yugi wailed. "But you were so close to finishing it!" I cried.

Yugi slumped against his chair and crossed his arms. "There's no more spray paint in the house, and the shops have closed..." he muttered. I looked at the clock right beside him. "...It's eight o'clock. Maybe we can go to Hanasaki's house and ask if we can borrow some spray paint." I suggested. Yugi brightened up."Yeah, your right!" he agreed as he headed out the house. I followed after him, and uncomfortable feeling in my chest.

*Time Skip!*

That uncomfortable feeling in my chest was confirmed when Yugi and I finally arrived at Hanasaki's house. When Yugi knocked on the door, Hanasaki's father came out looking pale and worried.

"T-Tomoya." he stammered out. "What happened to Hanasaki-kun?" Yugi asked when he saw that everything was not okay. Hanasaki's father pulled out a crumpled note from his pocket as he muttered "This...in Tomoya's room...what do I do, what do I do..."

Yugi took the note and scanned it quickly. As soon as he finished reading the letter Yugi ran off towards the riverbanks, his Millennium Puzzle glowing. I followed after him and soon I noticed Hanasaki's father following my lead. When I finally caught up, it was Yami in Yugi's place.

"You have a plan?" I asked. "I'll figure something out." he muttered to me. I rolled my eyes at his response. "And I thought I was the reckless one." I commented. A grunt was the only answer I received when we finally arrived near the river banks to see Hanasaki getting beat up by 3 bullies.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yami demanded, catching the attention of the bullies. He walked down the hill to meet the 3 guys at ground level.

"Let's play a game!" he said simply as the bullies stared at him in shock.

"Don't tell my another fake hero showed up!" the leader whined as he smoked a cigarette. During this I went to check up on Hanasaki-kun. "Tomoya...are you okay?" His father asked. No answer came from his son.

"Your gonna take on all three of us?" The leader asked cockily as he threw his cigarette on the ground. Yami didn't answer him as his eye followed the cigarette when it fell near a spray can. I could almost see the light bulb light up above Yami's head as he picked up the spray can, a small smile on his face.

"This is all we need to play a fun game!" he said as he held up the can.

*Game Start*  
>"Don't be so reckless!" The leader threatened as he and his friends took out pocket knives. When the attacked Yami dodged quickly and as he did so he held the spray can towards the ground, painting lines on the pavement. I watched in amazement as he kept doing as he dodged the bullies.<p>

"He keeps dodging around!" The leader complained angrily. "We're gonna beat you to a pulp!" one of his friends said as he lunged at Yami. He dodged again, pinting more lines on the ground.

"Dammit, what is that a game of tag?" The leader muttered. He pointed his finger toward the edge. "Get in front of him drive him to the edge!" he ordered.

While this was happening I was helping Hanasaki up the hill. "Tomoya, are you okay?" his father asked again. "Yeah. My eyes are watering but..." he answered as he looked behind him. I heard a muffled gasp of surprise slip from behind the mask.

"Don't worry. When it comes to protecting the people he cares about, he always wins." I told him, looking down at Yami. For some reason I wasn't took sure that I was talking about him or Yugi.

"Come on Tomoya. We'ere going home." Hanasaki's father told him. When his Hanasaki didn't move, his father tried again. "Come on Tomoya."

Taking of the mask Hanasaki stared back at his father defiantly. "But Papa I can't run away! If I run away from this, I'll never be strong!" he retorted as he ran back down the hill.

I ran after him, leaving the father staring at his son in amazement. "Hanasaki-kun, wait!" I yelled as I pulled him back. Not a moment to soon the painted lines burst into flames, creating a maze. "He made sure that the cigarette but was the fuse to the maze..." I explained.

"Run! Run! The exit is on the other side of the maze!" Yami taunted as the bullies ran toward the exit in a comedic fashion. I watched with a smile as they jumped right into the river. "Idiots."  
>*Game Over*<p>

"Yugi-kun!" Hanasaki called out when it was finally safe enough to cross. "I'm sorry that...you had too...I'm an idiot." he apologized. Yami merely smiled and patted Hanasaki on the back.

"Don't worry Hansaki-kun. If I was in your position I'd do the exact same thing, only without the costume." I said as a smile made it's way on my face.

* * *

><p>AND That my friends was Chapter 16. But wait! What's this...?<p>

* * *

><p>*OMAKE: An early Christmas present*<p>

I sighed as Yami and I walked back home. "What is it?" he asked. "In the end, we never got to ask Hanasaki if we can borrow his spray paint. Now Yugi's never gonna finish the Zombire model.." I whined.

I heard Yami chuckle. "Is that what you were worrying about all this time?" he asked in disbelief. "Of course not, I was worried about Hanasaki-kun as well, but he's fine now." I answered.

"..what about me?" Yami muttered, sounding a bit offended. I smirked as I stared at him. "What's there to worry about? When is comes to protecting the people you care about you always win." I answered truthfully. His eyes widened a bit at my statement before he looked away. For a minute I thought I could see a faint bluch rise on his cheeks. I shook away the thought as we walked in comfortable silence.

"...how many months has it been since I came here?" I thought. "I know it's been a while, but I haven't really found any answers..."

"...actually...it's not as if I tried." I corrected. "If I've been keeping track correctly then it should be December..." I thought.

"...Christmas..." I said as an afterthought. "What about Christmas?" Yami asked. I stiffened. I didn't realize I spoke aloud.

"W-well..it's just- You see..." I stammered. I got a vague sense that Yami was amused. I sighed and took a deep breath. "Well I thought, maybe if I finished the Zombire model for Yugi..I could give it too him as a Christmas present..." I answered as I felt my face flush in embarrassment.

"I think Aibou would like that." Yami said. "Do you plan on giving the others presents?"

"Of course...you guys have put up with me for this long. Especially Grandpa and Yugi..." I answered as a random thought came into my head. Apparently my expression must have changed because Yami looked at me worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "Ah!" I exclaimed. "N-no..it's nothing...I just thought of something weird." I explained. Yami stared at me. Sensing that this was his way of making me explain more I said "Well...all of a sudden I thought 'how long has it been since I gave presents to anyone?'...'How long has it been since I celebrated Christmas?'...and that's when I realized that I haven't done that in ages."

I could feel my chest grow tight. "After my mom and grandpa...my father didn't really celebrate because he always had something to do...I just sort of...stopped." I whispered as my eyes started to get blurry. Quickly I wiped away the tears and willed myself to stop.

"...Maybe this year you can start again." Yami suggested gently as we finally found ourselves in front of the shop. "You think so?" I asked quietly as we headed inside.

"Of course. You can always ask Grandpa, and I'm pretty sure Aibou-taichi would be happy to celebrate Christmas with you." Yami said. "What about you?" I asked. He smiled. "I'll be there to...in fact I think I already have a present in mind." Yami said.

I looked at him confused as he stepped closer to me. Before I could process what was happening, I felt Yami's lips make contact on my cheek. When he pulled away he smirked at the dumbfounded expression on my face. "Merry Christmas." he said as headed into Yugi's room. I saw a a glowing light filter through the cracks on the door and knew that it was Yugi now standing behind the door, probably exhausted with no memory of what happened tonight.

Slowly I entered my bedroom as I plopped down on my bed. Even without a mirror I knew I was blushing like crazy.

"...Not fair, Yami..." I muttered in my pillow.

* * *

><p>AND THAT IS OFFICIALLY THE END OF THIS SPECIAL CHRISTMAS CHAPTER . I hope you all enjoyed the little omake I included. This is a first for me so sorry if it came out weird. But I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and New Years and please don't forget to follow, favorite and review!<p> 


	17. Special Chapter: Character Profile

"My Yugioh Life" OC character profile by Lunadragon x anime

OC: Luna Tsukino

* * *

><p><strong><span>Personal<span>**

Birthdate: March 23

Horoscope: Aries (Determined, fiery, impulsive, headstrong, loyal, driven, ambitious)

Height: 160 cm (5' 3")

Weight: 50 kg (110 lb)

Gender: Female

Blood Type: B

Favorite Food: Dorayaki (mini pancakes filed with bean paste)

Least Favorite Food: Shrimp

School: Domino High School

Age: 15

Ethnicity: Japanese/American/Egyptian

* * *

><p><strong><span>Relatives<span>**

Dominic Jackson (paternal father)

Ms. Tsukino (paternal mother)

Grandpa Tsukino (paternal grandfather)

Unnamed Uncle (paternal uncle)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Overview<span>**

Luna Tsukino is the main character and heroine of the fanfiction "My Yugioh Life". She is a 15 year old teenager that traveled to Japan from America, after being disowned by her father, in hopes of forgetting her past and starting a new future for herself. So far it has been revealed that her mother, an archaeologist, gave her the Millennium Bracelets that she found but later died from an illness that she acquired during an expedition in Egypt. She was also close to her grandfather, who taught her about his Japanese culture and even showed her anime and manga. It showed that her father, Dominic Jackson, was a business man that treated Luna poorly as a child and then later disown her. With her Millennium Bracelets as a memento of her mother, as Luna's plane landed in Japan she blacked out and woke up, only to find herself in Yugioh! Now as she adapts to her surroundings and makes some friends with the Yugioh cast only one question remains in Luna's head. "Why am I here?" She also had Yami promise her that she will be set free from her chains someday. When Shadi entered her Mind Room Luna was able to break away the connection, however the result was her completely exhausted and with a fever.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Appearance<span>**

Luna, despite being a high school student, is short. In chapter one she said _"I was about the same size as Yugi-from my favorite anime Yugioh- maybe I was about like half a head taller."_ She has a heart shaped face, is very tanned, has long, wavy, black hair that reaches to her waist and sparkling emerald eyes. Although usually her hair is in a ponytail with side bangs. In school Luna wears the required school uniform, much to her dismay. Although outside of school Luna has a very comfortable sense of style with a few urban or tomboyish touches here and there. Her only rule about her clothing is no skirts and no heels higher than an inch. She always has her Millennium Bracelets with her and they seem to give her the ability to speak to Duel Monsters. In her Mind Room she is usually brusied and shows "lifeless" eyes and nearly no emotion on her face

* * *

><p><strong><span>Personality<span>**

Luna is very reckless most of the time. She likes to speak without really thinking but that manly because her anger gets in the way of her rational thinking. Insult her friends, mother, grandfather generally anyone that he feels close to she isn't afraid to 'break a few bones'. Her iPod, can be an exception to where she got angry enough to make Jounouchi, Honda and Yugi scared. Another exception can possibly be to when her father disowned her and in a fit of anger Luna decided to move to Japan to forget about her old life. She was also very apologetic about her behavior to Yami when he asked about her father. It was her that Luna showed a new side to her when she talked about her father. She has also been shown to be a bit forgetful when it comes to the episodes or chapters take place, and that she can hold a grudge. However in her Mind Room it show's that Luna actually feels trapped. She only felt anger, and sadness prior to her moving to Japan. All that changed when she met Yugi

* * *

><p><strong><span>Family<span>**

Dominic Jackson

It has been shown that Dominic has disowned Luna and that he was an abusive father toward her, then later disowned her. He also is the reason Luna feels trapped.

Ms. Tsukino

All that revealed about the mother is that she was on archaeologist that was raised in Egypt and found the Millennium Bracelets on an expedition, then gave it to Luna which Luna now keeps as a memento of her. Later on Luna's mother died of an illness she got after an expedition.

Grandfather Tsukino

Luna's grandfather taught Luna about his Japanese culture such as the language. Not only that her grandfather showed her anime and manga and even taught her a bit of Duel Monsters

Unnamed Uncle

When Luna moved she was planning to move in with her Uncle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Relationships<span>**

Yugi Muto

Yugi was Luna's first friend in Yugioh (providing that he was the one that found her unconscious). When she didn't have a place to go Yugi and his grandfather are the ones that provided a home for her. In the series Luna is supportive and protective of Yugi all the while that Yugi admires Luna but i worried abut her reckless actions. Luna tries to help Yugi with his love live when it comes to Anzu.

Yami Yugi

Luna has a crush on Yami but keeps her feelings in check for she believes that Yami has feelings for Anzu because that's how it went in the anime and manga. However she has been there for the most part when Yami appeared and had been saved by him. Not only that Yami seems to have feeling for Luna, much to her surprise. Yami has also noticed early on that Luna could tell the difference between him and Yugi and wasn't surprised when she told the truth about it. He also promised her that one day he and everyone will set her free.

Jounouchi Katsuya (Joey Wheeler)

Luna and Joey always fight about something whether it be with fist or words. They love to tease with each other and make bets. However there will be times where they both tease Honda. You can sometimes describe them as a brother and sister that always fight with each other. Despite their fights Luna and Jounouchi are good friends and look out for each other and are both loyal friends to Yugi and the others. In the "Cruel Gang" chapter, Luna confronted Jounouchi and showed that she regarded Jounouchi as "one of her best friends."

Anzu Masaki (Tea Gardner)

Luna respects Anzu as a friend. Not to mention she likes to try and make Yugi have the courage to admit is feelings to Anzu. Luna also knows (or at least thinks) that Yami has feelings for Anzu and the latter had feelings for him. Although Luna has shown no signs of getting in the way of this relationship or helping that relationship. However in the latest chapter it showed that Anzu truly cares about Luna. Now Luna cares about Anzu like a sister.

Honda Hiroto (Tristan Taylor)

Luna loves to tease Honda and normally doesn't listen to what he has to say when it comes to his beautification role. However Luna still cares about Honda and sometimes tries to help him with Miho. The have been instances to where Luna has given up on his love life.

Nosaka Miho

Luna regards Miho as a friend but also someone that likes to take advantage of people, namely Honda.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Trivia<span>**

If there really was a Yugioh anime with Luna in it, in the Japanese version Luna would use "boku" or "ore" to address herself.

"Tsukino" means moon field (that's the translation I got :p)

The characters personality is based on a personality that I want to have.

And yes the reason why I'm shipping Luna with Yami is because I have a crush on him. Sue me. =^w^=

Luna had a tendency to name Egyptian Gods (i.e. Anubis, Horus, Ra)

Luna is now on my Tumblr Page! For those of you who want a better idea on how she looks check it out! The link is on my profile ^_^

In the 13th chapter Yami found a broken frame of a family of four. I was Luna's family, however they were all smiling. This is Luna's inner desire for a happy family. However the frame it broken so it would also indicate that her desire for a 'happy family' is broken

**Well that's all for now. Sorry it's a bit short but remember I'll keep on adding more to it as the story progresses. Also if you feel as if anything else should be added pls put in the comments. But pls make the information as unbiased as possible. For those who don't now what unbiased mean it's basically saying don't make the information one sided.**


	18. I'm So Sorry -

**Okay confession time. Where I'm writing this note is in my aunt's house using their wifi. Why? My Wifi was stolen, and I mean that box thing (modem?) that emits the Wifi, cable and stuff. And I'm really sorry to because not only did I not upload the new chapters, but I also missed out on a Valentine's Day special (WHY) but I was planning on trying a new schedule where I upload at least one chapter every 2 weeks or so. Mostly over the weekend. But since my aunt's house is a few blocks away I will try to keep to that schedule. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorite. It make me really happy knowing you guys are enjoying the story. I know it's a bit rough during the first (3?) chapters and there's a few mistakes concerning the grammar and (I think) the dialogue. I will try work on that when I get the time. I'm so happy I got the courage to make this fanfic, you guys have all been really great. It's a lot to ask but please be ****patient for the nex chapter. I'll have a late Valentine's special up along with the one I owe you for January. Thanks again and (again) I am really sorry. **


End file.
